Mao
by Grenouillette
Summary: *TERMINÉE* ! Certains élèves doivent quitter Poudlard pour une autre école, par bateau. Le bateau coule et il n'y a plus d'adultes à bord. Les survivants échouent sur une île pas si déserte que ça... *Yaoi*  Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Mao**

*Chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce qui se trouve être la premire page du premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que je publie sur Internet.

Je n'attends aucune indulgence de votre part, les plus franches critiques me seront avant tout une aide précieuse. (Je ne crache pas non plus sur une bonne dose d'encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

* À propos de l'histoire (cinquième année pour Harry, Ron et Hermione) : Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire sort fraîchement de mon imagination, et de façon assez brute. Certaines choses peuvent paraître choquantes, angoissantes et mêmes totalement tordues, mais bon, cest peut-être bien ce qui fait son charme ^^

Autre chose : Le couple principal ne met pas en scène Harry et un autre personnage de J.K. Rowling, mais Harry et un personnage bien à moi, pour changer des Rogues ou Dragos amoureux. Voilà, je pense que tout est au clair maintenant, on peut y aller !

Bonne lecture !

Grenouille.

Chapitre 1 : Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Le mois d'octobre débutait à peine. Un vent sournois balayait rageusement les pelouses recouvertes de feuilles du parc de Poudlard et cognait aux épaisses fenêtres de l'illustre château Écossait avec l'intention évidente de passer au travers.

Calfeutré au creux de son énorme fauteuil, Dumbledore écoutait ces hurlements d'indignation avec un plaisir visible, le vent aurait beau frapper et rugir, jamais il ne trouverait de faille à ces murs ancestraux qui faisaient face depuis bien longtemps.

Le vieil homme tendit une main noueuse vers sa tasse de thé brûlante et en lapa une gorgée. Tout, mis part cette tempête qui sévissait avec entêtement au-dehors, n'était que silence et sérénité. Les élèves dormaient, les professeurs somnolaient devant leurs piles de copies et lui buvait un Earl-Grey bouillantissime auprès du feu ronronnant.

Il ny avait manifestement qu'une seule chose dire :

-Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Fumseck lui répondit dans un roucoulement paresseux et replaça sa tête sous son aile. Tout allait pour le mieux, c'était le cas de le dire. LOrdre du Phoenix était en phase de repos total depuis quelque mois, pour la simple et bonne raison que Voldemort ainsi que sa bande de Mangemorts surexcités navaient plus donnés signe de vie la suite du Duel des Trois Sorciers. Ce que certains auraient qualifié de très mauvais présage, Dumbledore l'accueillait comme un bon moyen de détendre son charmant petit groupe dAurors, et ceux-ci semblaient partager pleinement son point de vue.

Le directeur en était là de ses rflexions, lorsque deux coups sonores le firent sursauter de dix bons centimètres. Il maugréa dans sa barbe le temps d'essuyer d'un sort le thé qui s'était renversé sur sa longue robe de chambre bordeaux, puis répondit calmement aux coups qui se faisaient impatients contre la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur de métamorphose plus qu'éméchée. McGonagall portait elle aussi sa robe de chambre, son chignon tanguait dangereusement vers la droite et ses joues rosies prouvaient qu'elle avait fait au plus vite.

Elle stoppa son élan devant le bureau de Dumbledore, l'air contrarié au plus haut point.

-Minerva ! Que vous arrive-t-il, et à cette heure-ci en plus ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre froissée qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Une très mauvaise nouvelle, Albus. Répondit-elle tout en faisant des efforts évidents pour se contenir.

Elle tendit la lettre à Dumbledore, celui-ci remarqua immédiatement quelle portait le cachet du Ministère. Il posait tout juste ses lunettes sur son nez que McGonagall lui résumait déjà la missive, affalée dans le fauteuil qui lui avait paru le plus proche.

-Il y a eu un accident Durmstrang, le troisième en deux ans.

-Quel genre d'accident ?

-Un élève en a attaqué un autre, et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple bagarre comme nous en avons fréquemment ici

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, invitant son amie poursuivre son récit. La lettre du Ministre reposait maintenant sur ses genoux décharnés.

-L'élève agressif en question est un vampire. Et comme je vous le disais à l'instant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle atrocité se produit. Karkaroff est absolument incapable de faire régner la discipline au sein de son établissement, ni de venir en aide aux élèves en difficulté. Je parle du jeune vampire qui n'est certainement pas coupable, le pauvre petit !

-Je partage votre avis ma chère amie, cette histoire est déplorable. Mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il au juste ?

Il goba un bonbon au citron avant de proposer la boîte à McGonagall qui se servit, puis finit par répliquer :

-Des parents se sont plaints, bien entendu, alors Fudge a décidé de prendre des mesures Draconiennes : le recensement immédiat de toutes les créatures magiques dans les écoles du monde entier. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ce recensement changera aux accidents qui surviennent Durmstrang, mais notre très respecté Ministre semble être persuadé de son efficacité.

-Ah, ne sous-estimez pas Cornélius, Minerva. Il a très certainement une idée derrière la tête, un but précis. Une école accueillant uniquement des créatures magiques peut-être ? Qu'en pense la directrice de Beauxbâtons ?

-Madame Maxime est scandalisée, mais on ne peut agir à l'encontre du Ministre de la Magie, il a bien trop de pouvoir.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de profonde lassitude.

-Maudit soit le jour où ce vieux crétin à été élu. Poudlard est bien protégé contre ce genre d'incident, Severus prépare toutes les potions qu'il faut pour maintenir l'ordre et le calme dans la tête de nos élèves les plus dangereux, et Cornélius le sait.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, je venais simplement vous en informer Albus. Un agent du Ministère arrive dès demain pour relever le nom de tous les élèves atteints d'une anomalie quelle qu'elle soit, les animagus compris.

-C'est ridicule.

-Fudge nest pas de cet avis, apparemment.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules, puis murmura simplement :

-Bien.

-Je me chargerai de prévenir les Griffondors. Mes collègues s'occuperont du reste.

Le directeur eut un vague mouvement de la tête. Il semblait perdu au fin fond de ses pensées, bien plus sombres cette fois-ci, quelle ne l'étaient auparavant.

-Je vous remercie, Minerva. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, mais il me semble plus judicieux de coopérer. Pour le moment du moins.

-Entendu, bonsoir Albus.

Il grimaça un sourire.

-Bonsoir, mon amie.

OoOoOoO

-Harry !

-...

-Hé ! Réveilles-toi, mon vieux ! Haaarryyy !

Le dit Harry enfonça sa crinière de boucles brunes sous sa couverture avec un flegmatisme propre à son caractère du matin.

Ron poussa un soupir las tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son ami.

-Tu sais Harry, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais enfoui sous ces couvertures. Mais McGonagall nous attend dans la salle commune. Et elle est encore plus en rogne que d'habitude.

Le petit brun réagit au quart de tour. Il s'éjecta de son matelas, balançant ses draps à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis se rua dans la salle de bain, d'où il ressortit dix minutes plus tard, fraîchement douché, simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain qui lui enserrait gracieusement les hanches.

Il adressa un sourire rayonnant au rouquin qui l'attendait toujours, assis sur son lit.

-Je suis presque prêt !

-Ouais...Enfin, le temps que tu te trouves des fringues propres.

Harry se mit farfouiller frénétiquement dans son armoire durant quelques minutes, puis finit par en sortir un débardeur blanc, une large chemise noire et un jean bleu clair, délavé, complètement élimé et déchiré à hauteur des genoux.

Le tout complété d'un caleçon d'un délicieux vert pomme, et d'une paire de chaussettes qui n'avaient plus vraiment ni forme ni couleur...

-Hé ben, mon vieux, il serait peut-être temps de refaire ta garde-robe, tu crois pas ?

-Si tu le dis. Tu veux bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis le temps que je m'habille ?

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il était habitué à l'extrême pudeur de son meilleur ami, mais il avait franchement du mal la comprendre.

-Je vais finir par me demander si t'en as une...

Harry mitrailla le roux du regard. Sujet sensible...

-Cest bon, je me casse, mais si tu te magne pas un peu on va vraiment se faire...

-Si TU te magne pas TOI !

-Ok, ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignait ses amis au milieu de la foule de Griffondors qui s'entassaient bruyamment dans la salle commune. Pas de McGonagall en vue, tout le monde semblait s'impatienter vis-vis de l'heure du petit-déjeuner qui se faisait lointaine.

-J'ai rien manqué ?

-Fermes ta chemise Harry !

-Bonjour 'Mione, j'ai bien dormis en effet, et toi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ta chemise ? Réplique la jeune ébouriffée. Tu vois ça ? Ce sont des boutons, et a sert à FERMER ! Fit-elle tout en s'agrippant à la chemise du brun.

Harry repoussa les mains d'Hermione, définitivement à cran.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Laisse tomber, Harry. Mademoiselle nous fait un caca nerveux parce qu'on va louper l'interro d'Histoire de la Magie à cause de McGonagall alors qu'elle a passé toute la semaine réviser.

-Je t'emmerdes Ronald ! Et je ne fais pas un caca nerveux !

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron.

-Ah ouais, ben tappelles a com...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix rêche et manifestement tendu de leur directrice de maison.

-Silence ! Tout le monde se calme et s'assoit !

Le brouhaha s'évanouit, laissant place à un calme post-mortem. Les élèves s'assirent, les uns après les autres, sur les chaises qui venaient de faire leur apparition dans la pièce.

-Bien. écoutez-moi tous attentivement, ce que je vais vous dire maintenant est extrêmement important.

Le bzzz caractristique d'un vol de mouche se fit entendre.

-Chacun de nous savons que les plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie accueillent avec bienveillance certains élèves en difficulté. Nous pratiquons ce genre d'accueil à Poudlard. : Plusieurs jeunes gens parmi vous sont atteints d'une anomalie magique. Des animagus, des métamorphomages, des vampires, des loups-garous, et peut-être même des hydrides...

Les élèves se dévisageaient maintenant entre eux avec appréhension.

-Nous avons, pour maintenir ces élèves en difficulté, des potions tout à fait efficaces que nous procure Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas tous au courant de l'anomalie d'un certain nombre de vos camarades. Jusqu'à présent tout est clair ?

La petite assemblée acquiesça dans un ensemble parfait.

-Il s'avère qu'il arrive parfois des incidents. Pas à Poudlard heureusement, mais à Durmstrang, un élève atteint de vampirisme a attaqué un autre élève, et ce dernier n'a pas survécu à ses blessures.

Une exclamation d'indignation totale résonna dans la salle commune.

-C'est pour cette raison, Reprit McGonagall, que Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge a décidé d'organiser dès aujourdhui, le recensement de toutes les créatures magiques que comporte cette école.

Hermione fit un bon en l'air, entraînée par la force de son propre bras qui semblait vouloir gratter le plafond.

-Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi ce recensement possède un quelconque intérêt ?

-On nous a confirmé ce matin qu'une école spéciale avait été construite afin de scolariser tous les jeunes sorciers atteints d'anomalie.

Hermione répliqua aussi sec. Pourquoi les animagus sont-ils concernés ?

-Monsieur le Ministre les juge dangereux.

-Mais...C'est ridicule ! Les animagus ne sont pas atteints d'une anomalie, ils ont acquis un pouvoir en le travaillant à partir de leur capacité magique ! Cest comme si on mettait en place des écoles spciales pour...Les transplaneurs !

McGonagall hocha la tête.

-Je suis de cet avis, Mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas Ministre.

La jeune fille laissa retomber son bras, qu'elle avait maintenu au-dessus de sa tête pendant toute la durée de l'échange.

-Je tiens à finir par un point important. Ajouta la directrice de maison. Ce recensement d'ordre juridique est obligatoire pour tous les concernés, et ceux qui ne s'y prsentent pas y seront traînés de force par le biais d'un sort révélateur. Des questions ?

Pas l'ombre d'une main ne s'imposa au-dessus du champ de coiffures en tout genre. Assis en sandwich entre la chaise d'Hermione et celle de Ron, Harry avait blêmi de manière tout à fait équivoque...

OoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Hydride.

Une trentaine d'élèves patientaient en un rang plus ou moins droit, devant l'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Un gros homme au visage étrangement rouge y était installé, et répétait depuis plus d'une heure déjà :

-Nom, prénom, âge, anomalie...Suivant !

Plus la file de jeunes sorciers raccourcissait, plus l'homme paraissait s'affaisser sur sa chaise.

Harry observait le défilé avec un énorme poids sur l'estomac. Il était assis entre ses deux amis et essayait d'avaler un semblant de petit-déjeuner, mais rien ne semblait vouloir glisser jusqu'à son estomac sans que celui-ci ne se contracte de mécontentement.

Hermione observait elle aussi la ribambelle d'élèves, avec un acharnement commun son caractère.

-Mione, tu vas t'user les yeux force de les fixer comme ça. Déclara Ron, de la marmelade plein la bouche.

-J'aimerais savoir où on les emmène au moins.

-Tu voudrais pas les accompagner aussi ?

Le rouquin ne reçut qu'un regard polaire pour toute réponse. Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise.

-Ça va pas, Harry ?

-C...C'est...

-Quoi ?

Le petit brun se leva brutalement. Les yeux de Ron et Hermione se teintèrent de curiosité et d'appréhension à la fois.

-Harry, Fit Hermione doucement, est-ce que tu as...Besoin de nous dire quelque chose ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la file, nerveux, puis observa de nouveau ses amis... Il passa une main dans ses boucles noires, pivota une dernière fois du côté du recensement avant de murmurer :

-Je dois vous parler dun truc qui...va vous mettre en pétard.

OoOoOoO

Le lac de Poudlard, ce jour-ci, était d'un vert bouteille enivrant. Sur ses rives, de petites algues noires ondulaient lentement. Il faisait toujours aussi froid. L'air s'engouffrait dans la gorge et gelait les poumons avec une cruauté hors du commun.

Harry s'assit en tailleurs dans l'herbe, rapidement suivit par Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière glissa ses doigts raidis sous ses genoux, puis colla ses cuisses contre son torse afin de conserver un semblant de chaleur.

-Alors ?

Harry scrutait l'eau, hésitant.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit, parce que... C'est gênant de...d'en parler, quoi.

Ses amis restèrent muets.

-Je suis hydride.

Silence pesant.

Puis...

-PARDON ? C'était un véritable rugissement. Hermione agrippa Harry par les épaules et, contre toute attente, lui adressa un sourire 360 degrés.

-Hermione ?

-Harry ! Je pensais que tu allais nous annoncer un truc du style : je suis un vampire, ou un loup-garou m'a dévoré moitié quand j'étais gosse ! Mais tu es hydride ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait être en colère !

-Mais, parce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit...

Hermione se mit rire de façon assez hystrique.

-C'est assez normal que tu ne nous l'aies pas dit, en fait. Fit-elle après avoir calmé sa crise de fou rire.

Les yeux de Ron faisaient des allers-retours effrénés entre le visage d'Hermione et celui d'Harry.

-Hé, c'est quoi au juste un hydride ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oh Ron, Ron, Ron...

-Ouais ?

-Un hydride c'est...Ben tas qu'à demander à Harry, après tout.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'avait absolument aucune ide de la façon dont il était censé s'y prendre pour expliquer **ç****a**.

-Commence par le commencement, Harry, c'est ce qui se fait de plus simple en général. Proposa Hermione.

Le commencement ? Ok.

-Ok. Donc, pour commencer, je ne suis pas devenu hydride, je suis né comme ça. Les hydrides sont une sorte de race de sorciers qui naissent d'une union entre deux hydrides, ou celle de deux sorciers ordinaires, comme mes parents.

Harry grattait le sol doucement. L'herbe glissait entre ses doigts comme une caresse.

-Mais certains hydrides naissent aussi dun simple élément naturel, comme...les racines d'un arbre, ou le calcaire dune montagne, ou...pleins d'autres trucs.

-Et ils ont une particularité ces hydrides ? Questionna Ron, avide.

-Eh ben...Ouais. Et pas qu'une.

Le jeune hydride marqua une pause. Il entamait là la partie la plus rude de ces explications.

-En fait, c'est en parti pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit à propos de mon anomalie.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Un hydride s'arrête de vieillir à l'âge de vingt ans. Et sa longévité est vraiment très...longue. Du moins, à partir du moment ou il fait des efforts pour rester vivant.

Les yeux de Ron avaient pour ainsi dire doublé de volume. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et laissa son ami poursuivre ses délicates précisions.

-Ensuite, il n'existe pas d'hydrides femelles, seulement des mâles. Et...si on prend en compte le fait qu'un hydride ne peut tomber amoureux que d'un autre hydride, alors ça voudrait dire, en toute logique, que je suis gay.

Le teint du rouquin avait étrangement viré au cramoisi, c'est peine si on distinguait encore son visage de ses cheveux.

-Et pour finir...Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir dire ça, Hermione... Harry était maintenant au moins aussi rouge que Ron.

-Mais si, mais si ! Un peu de bonne volonté Monsieur il-ny-pas-de-femelle-chez-les-hydrides !

-C'est la vérité, 'Mione ! Je suis pas une fille !

-Explique donc ça à Ron, on verra ce qu'il en pense ensuite.

Le brun poussa un long, très long soupir.

-Alors... Eh ben, c'est simple en fait. Comme les hydride ne peuvent s'accoupler qu'entre eux, et qu'ils sont tous des mâles, la nature fait en sorte qu'on puisse se reproduire. Naturellement.

-Et ? Ron avait de nouveau changé de couleur, passant du rouge au vert aussi aisément qu'un feu de circulation.

-Et à la place des testicules, on a...

Sa phrase se mua en une gestuelle hésitante qu'il dirigeait vers le bassin d'Hermione de manière tout à fait suggestive.

-Ils ont un appareil génital de femme ! Compléta Hermione, aux anges. Avec un vagin, un utérus et tout le reste ! Les testicules, elles, sont à l'intérieur du corps.

La mâchoire inférieure de Ron se décrocha.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui donner tous les détails, Hermione...

-Oh si ! Ne jamais faire les choses à moitié, c'est une de mes très nombreuses devises !

Ron se relevait lentement mais sûrement de ses émotions.

-C'est pour ça que t'es toujours si pudique ?

-Oui. Ça me paraît suffisant comme raison...

-Ah ça c'est sûr.

Le silence s'installa au sein du trio. Rapidement chassé par une ultime question de Ron.

-Et t'as t'es... Tu sais...Tes règles ?

-Ben, je sais pas. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

-Ça fait bizarre quand même...Mais, je veux dire... Pour moi tu reste un mec, c'est certain.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, vainqueur.

-Hé hé ! Je suis un **mec**, Hermione ! Tes théories ne changeront pas ça !

-Peut-être, mais en attendant il reste un petit souci : Tu dois te faire recenser avec les autres, et tu n'as pas le choix.

Le sourire du jeune homme se volatilisa.

-J'avais zappé ça. Je ne sais même pas où ils vont nous transférer.

Ron réagit immédiatement.

-On trouvera un moyen de vous accompagner, on peut toujours devenir animagus...

-Non. Coupa Hermione. Certainement pas en deux jours. Par contre on va se débrouiller pour partir avec toi, Harry.

-Ça m'étonnerai que ce soit aussi simple.

-Essayer ne coûte pas le moindre Gallion, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Les trois jeunes sorciers échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils avaient encore tellement de conneries à produire en ce bas monde

OoOoOoO

-Nom ?

-Potter.

-Prénom ?

-Harry.

-Âge ?

-Quinze ans.

-Anomalie ?

-Hydride.

-Suivant !

OoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Humide débarquement.

"-Ça m'a quand même fait un coup d'apprendre tout ça dans la même journée."

Harry laissa tomber la pile de chemises qu'il avait entre les bras, avant d'envoyer un regard perplexe à son ami.

"-Ah oui ?"

Ron sourit, puis glissa une de ses paires de chaussettes au milieu de celles du brun.

"-Ouais. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pioncer tranquille cette nuit. T'imagines ? Tu crois connaître ton meilleur ami par coeur et puis tout d'un coup t'apprend qu'il est immunisé contre la vieillesse, qu'il est gay, et qu'il a pas de couilles."

Le rouquin se reçut un oreiller en pleine tronche.

"-J'ai des couilles ! Elles ne sont pas placées au même endroit, c'est tout !

-Ok, ok...Bon, t'as mis ta cape d'invisibilité de côté ?"

Harry hocha froidement la tête.

"-Oooh ! Ça va, je plaisantais !

-Je sais, Ron. Cest juste que...ça ma toujours fait bizarre, moi aussi, de pas être fait comme tout le monde. Mon oncle et ma tante me considèrent comme le pire des monstres à cause de cette anomalie. Parfois je me déteste pour ça."

Le jeune hydride ferma la valise pleine à craquer de ses vêtements et ceux de Ron, puis s'assit dessus afin de tirer la fermeture éclaire. Son ami le rejoint, et saisit machinalement une boucle de ses cheveux.

"-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une anomalie, Harry. Tu es hydride, c'est normal que tu sois comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas être hydride.

-Ça apporte pourtant un sacré paquet d'avantages.

-Je ne veux pas vous regarder vieillir, toi et Hermione. Je ne veux pas rester après vous. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon, et je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec un garçon. Je ne veux même pas avoir d'enfant qui sorte de moi...Je veux juste être normal."

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"-Moi jaimerais bien pouvoir être enceint...Les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints, mais seulement avec une potion.

-Ah. Je savais pas.

-Mais de toute façon, moi j'aime les filles."

Harry fit un bon pour descendre de la valise.

"-Non Ron ! Tu n'aime pas les filles, tu aimes Hermione, et c'est quand même bien mieux !"

Ron sauta de la valise à son tour.

"- Mais tellement plus compliqué !" Répliqua-t-il, un sourire résigné accroché aux lèvres.

OoOoOoO

Le bateau était...Plutôt grand. Sa coque d'un bleu foncé usé était faite de plaques de métal peintes qui n'inspiraient pas réelle confiance. Une ribambelle de hublots rouillés perçaient ses flancs, et sur le pont, la cabine de bord blanche se dressait au milieu d'un entremêlement de voiles flottantes et dun brouillard à couper au couteau.

Harry soutenait sa lourde valise, serré entre Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et Ginny. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione patientaient calmement sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun.

"-J'ai le mal de mer rien qu'à regarder ce vieux machin..." Déclara Ginny posément.

"-J'ai jamais vu la mer."

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers Harry.

"-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, je l'ai jamais vu. Et puis je vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir le mal de mer si ce bateau reste sur le lac." Fit-il à Ginny, tout à fait sérieux.

"-Il ne va pas rester sur le lac, Harry. Il y un passage qui mène à la mer sous l'eau, et que tout navire sorcier peut franchir sans souci. Celui de Durmstrang la utilisé l'année dernière, tu te souviens ?"

Harry hocha la tête, pensif.

"-Pourquoi on part en bateau d'ailleurs, c'est stupide." Grinça Dean, plus pour lui-même que pour obtenir une quelconque réponse.

"-Hum hum, on aurait pu utiliser un Portoloin." Approuvèrent Parvati et Padma Patil à leur droite.

"-On est trop nombreux pour se déplacer de cette façon !" Répliqua Ginny, à cran rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer quelques heures en compagnie des deux indiennes.

Harry écoutait les diffrentes plaintes et conversations outrées d'une oreille distraite, assit sur sa valise et observant la foule.

Ils étaient nombreux. Plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et pour la plupart des animagus.

Il repéra plusieurs visages familiers au coeur de la cohue. Des Griffondors en petite quantité, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles mêlés les uns aux autres, puis un groupe assez conséquent de Serpentards, resserrés en un attroupement compact.

Harry reconnu la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy, et poussa un petit gémissement découragé en apercevant Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott, postés ses côtés.

La petite bande était au complet...

Un coup de sifflet retentissant se fit entendre. Puis un deuxième, plus long.

Les élèves se levèrent, s'activèrent, ramassèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent lentement vers la nacelle qui liait la terre ferme au bateau tanguant.

Des agents du Ministère supervisaient les opérations, les uns poussant brutalement les jeunes sorciers afin de les mettre en rang, les autres relevant les noms avec un mécanisme surprenant.

"-Ton nom.

-Harry Potter."

L'homme redressa la tête.

"-Harry Potter ?

-Ben ouais, c'est moi.

-Vous partez aussi ?

-Oui, je suis hydride."

C'était un quadragnaire brun, la calvitie bien sonnée et des yeux profonds. Il avait pâli de plusieurs degrés.

"-Mais ce..." Il interrompit sa phrase et chercha son collègue des yeux, lui fit une série de gestes alarmés, pointant Harry du doigt avec insistance.

L'autre, un grand asiatique affublé d'un chapeau à rebord qui lui donnait un air encore plus imposant, répondit aux signaux du premier par un furtif mouvement du poignet.

"-Cest bon, vas-y." Finit par murmurer le sorcier, dans un souffle tremblotant. Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Harry posa un pied prudent sur la nacelle, puis un autre, et parcourut le reste du chemin avec une lenteur calculée. Une fois bord, il poussa un soupir de soulagement peu cavalier.

"-Ça va vous deux ?" Glissa-t-il au mur de droite.

"-C'est sûr qu'on était moins serrés en première année...Mais à part ça tout va bien. Lui répondit la voix feutrée d'Hermione.

Harry réprima un éclat de rire, puis suivit les indications d'un des nombreux agents qui le guida jusqu'à sa cabine.

"-Une personne par chambre, et on ne sort pas de la cabine. Autre chose, je récupère votre baguette."

Le coeur du jeune hydride manqua un battement.

"-Mais...Pourquoi ?

-Question de sécurité, et on ne discute pas."

Harry lui tendit sa baguette avec regret et s'assit sur l'unique lit que comportait la minuscule cabine.

L'homme s'éclipsa, et le son caractéristique d'un verrou qui se ferme retenti avec la solennité dun glas.

OoOoOoO

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait froid.

Il parcourut la petite pièce du regard, notant son extrême solitude : Ron et Hermione avaient disparu. Il posa un pied hors du lit, hagard, avant de faire un bon magistral : Les dalles grises qui pavaient la cabine étaient trempées.

Harry se pencha prudemment au-dessus de son lit afin d'observer les dégâts de plus près, et eu du mal admettre qu'en effet, dix bons centimètres d'eau clapotante tapissaient le sol. Il ne rêvait pas.

Il se leva pour de bon et glissa prudemment vers la porte avant de se rappeler qu'elle était fermée de l'extérieur, tenta tout de même de l'ouvrir, mais le verrou était bel et bien poussé.

Le jeune hydride se dirigea du côté de la fenêtre, et constata avec inquiétude que non seulement celle-ci était définitivement close, mais l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant à hauteur des mollets ne s'écoulait pas par le carreau, mais bien par la porte.

Il fit demi-tour, et dû patauger péniblement pour atteindre de nouveau le battant de métal. Il secoua la poignée, puis abandonnant l'idée de l'ouvrir par lui-même, il se mit à frapper contre la porte.

Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, constatant que le niveau de l'eau montait rapidement, et lui arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisses.

"-Hé ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?"

Harry claquait des dents, ses lèvres avaient bleuies et son coeur battait étonnement fort contre sa poitrine.

"-Ouvrez ! Il y a de l'eau partout ici !"

Il tendit l'oreille. Des exclamations se faisaient entendre, toutes proches.

"-Ouvrez la porte !" Reprit le petit brun. "J'ai froid !"

Les bruits se rapprochèrent, une suite de clapotements et d'éclaboussure accompagnés de sanglots nerveux.

"-Oh ! Quelqu'un ! Bordel, j'ai de l'eau jusqu' à la bite ! Je veux pas devenir stérile !"

Les bruits se stopprent net.

"-Il...Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Harry se colla contre la porte, la voix lui semblait familière.

"-C'est Harry ! J'ai froid !

-Harry ! C'est affreux, le bateau coule !"

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

"-Lavande ? C'est toi Lavande Brown ?

-Ou...ou...oui !

-Ok. Alors écoutes-moi bien, Lavande.

-Oui ?"

Harry pris une grande inspiration, l'eau gelée lui serrait les poumons, il avait du mal respirer.

"-Il faut que tu me sortes de là. Je sais pas nager et je suis en train de devenir stérile, ok ?

-O...ok, mais je peux pas ouvrir la porte, la pression de l'eau est trop forte, et...et puis on cherche les adultes. Ils ont disparu, et nos baguettes aussi.

-Merdasse d'enculasse de grosse chiasse de bordel de merde...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien. Trouve Ron et Hermione, normalement ils ont leur baguette."

Un silence angoissant sinstalla durant lequel Harry se permit de rêver une seconde que Lavande avait pu partir à la recherche de ses amis sans provoquer le moindre son.

Mais techniquement, c'était peu probable.

"-Lavande ?

-J'ai déjà croisé Ron et Hermione, c'est eux qui ont ouvert ma cabine.

-Et alors ?

-Ils n'avaient pas leur baguette, ils ont juste tiré le verrou."

Harry s'adossa à la porte, éreinté. Le niveau de l'eau grignotait des centimètres de minutes en minutes, et lui arrivait maintenant au-dessus du nombril.

"-Comment ça se fait ? Ils avaient leur baguette tout l'heure..." Puis il se reprit. "Lavande, t'es toujours là ?

-Oui. On va mourir, Harry.

-Dis pas de conneries. Trouve un moyen de me sortir de là s'il te plaît, sinon** moi **je vais vraiment crever ici.

-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ?

-Mais démerdes-toi ! T'as qu'à faire comme dans le Titanic, trouves une hache !"

Nouveau silence. Mais qu'avait donc cette fille dans la tête ?

"-C'est quoi le Titanic ?

-Oh maman ! On s'en fout ! Aides-moi je t'en supplie !

-Ok...ok, ok...Je...Je vais chercher de l'aide.

-Oui, mais fais vite !"

Les bruits mouillés résonnèrent à nouveau, puis s'évanouirent complètement.

OoOoOoO

Harry respirait vite. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec une rapidité remarquable. Le truc c'est que l'air passait de moins en moins dans ses poumons, notamment depuis que le niveau de l'eau avait atteint sa poitrine.

Il attendait le retour de Lavande depuis dix minutes, qui lui paraissaient déjà êtres les dix plus longues de toute sa vie.

Des sons et des échos étouffés se rapprochèrent enfin et le jeune hydride se sentit revivre.

"-Harry ?

Aleluya ! Quelqu'un d'intelligent !

"-Oui ! Je suis là Hermione !

-Harry, écartes-toi de la porte ! Romilda est une animagus cheval, elle va pousser la porte, mais beaucoup d'eau va rentrer en même temps ! Tu as compris ?

-C'est bon, mais grouillez-vous !é

Le bateau grinça étrangement, puis se mit basculer lentement vers la gauche avec un bruit de craquement funèbre.

Une série de hurlements hystriques se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison de métal.

"-Ça va, les filles ! Fermez-la un peu !" La voix autoritaire d'Hermione parvint aux oreilles d'Harry qui ne pu réprimer un gloussement malgré sa situation totalement scabreuse.

"-Tu es prêt, Harry ?

-C'est ok, j'ai dit !

-Accroches-toi !"

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit lentement d'abord, accompagné d'un mince filet de lumière, puis entièrement, et ce fut une véritable cascade qui se déversa sur le petit brun.

À cet instant, un second craquement bien plus conséquent se fit entendre, et le sol se renversa, entraînant avec lui les jeunes élèves et un grand cheval d'un noir profond, qui hennit une dernière fois avant d'être enseveli sous les trombes d'eau.

Harry entrevu les corps gesticulants sous l'eau quelques secondes encore, puis ce fut le néant.

OoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Survivants.

Harry était réveillé. Il était même parfaitement conscient, mais obstinément résolu à ne pas ouvrir un oeil.

Sa peau, caressée par le Soleil, picotait de partout. Une douleur lancinante brûlait sa jambe droite. Il avait mal dans les muscles, jusqu'à l'intérieur des os, et ses poumons semblaient se déchirer un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Les vagues léchaient son corps jusquaux hanches, mais il n'avait pas froid. Il aurait pu rester là sans bouger des heures entières, enveloppé dans cette torpeur douloureuse.

Il avait du sable sur le visage, sous les vêtements, et du sel aussi. Le bruit de l'eau, du vent et des oiseaux glissait jusqu'à ses tympans comme une berceuse, pour peu qu'il n'y ait pas eu la douleur, il se serait cru au paradis.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, ou des heures peut-être ? Harry restait prostré dans la somnolence, et le serait resté certainement encore longtemps, si le son d'une conversation et de pas pressés ne s'étaient fait entendre, de plus en plus proches.

"-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Ils étaient tout prêts.

"-C'est Potter.

-C'est ce que je t'avais dit, j'ai une bonne vue, je l'ai reconnu de là-bas...

-Je m'en branle. Il est mort tu crois ?"

Un pied brusque vint bousculer les côtes du brun.

"-Vu la tête qu'il a...

-Il est pas mort, il respire. Il faut qu'on le ramène avec les autres."

Blaise Zabini se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et lui colla une claque monumentale, qui n'eut aucun effet.

"-Ouvre les yeux, Potter. T'es grillé, on sait que t'es vivant."

Le visage d'Harry restait impassible, les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées. Une deuxième claque propulsa sa tête du côté opposé.

"-Arrête, Blaise. Il est mal-en-point, on va le porter.

-J'ai pas envie de me trimballer ce sac à patate tout le long de la plage, portes-le si tu veux, j'en ai rien battre."

Théodore Nott grimaça.

"-T'es con, il a le mollet charcuté, comment tu veux qu'il marche ?

-Je m'en fout, je t'ai dit. Je préfèrerai qu'on retrouve Drago.

-On le cherchera une fois qu'on aura ramené Potter ! On peut pas le laisser ici, on peut pas le laisser crever, alors aides-moi à le porter, merde !"

Blaise échangea un regard glacial avec son ami, puis il saisit les bras d'Harry sans ménagement. L'autre glissa délicatement ses mains sous les cuisses du blessé, et les deux jeunes hommes soulevèrent le corps léger dans un même ensemble.

"-Il est pas lourd, ça va.

-Ta gueule."

Théo soupira, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. La plage était longue, bordée par la mer d'un côté, par la forêt de l'autre. Une forêt épaisse, sauvage. Quasi impénétrable.

"-On est sur une île, je crois."

Nott releva le menton.

-Une île déserte ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Je sais pas. Comment tu sais que c'est une île ?

-Ça se voit, c'est tout.

-Ça se voit aussi qu'elle est déserte. Il n'y a rien par ici."

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se rapprochaient des arbres.

Une dizaine d'élèves attendaient là, à l'ombre. Les plus écorchés, les presque morts : allongés sur le sable, les paupières collées, ou les yeux rivés sur les branches des arbres qui apportaient un peu de fraîcheur. On aurait dit des cadavres.

Les autres étaient partis chercher de potentiels survivants. Le Soleil frappait le sable, la chaleur recouvrait tout.

Blaise et Théodore lâchèrent l'hydride au milieu des blessés.

"-Il est vivant ?"

Théo hocha la tête. Hermione, recroquevillée entre un arbre et le corps de Ron, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"-Il n'y en avait pas d'autres ?" Ajouta-elle, fébrile.

"-Non. On repart. On va continuer jusqu'au soir, puis après on verra."

La jeune fille acquiesa. Elle observa un moment les deux garçons qui faisaient des allers et retours depuis plus de deux heures, avant de se recoucher sur les flancs, contre le rouquin endormit.

OoOoOoO

Le soir était arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu. Ou le temps s'était écoulé plus vite. Le petit groupe comportait maintenant plus d'une quinzaine de membres, tous plus morts que vifs, mais bien présents.

Le froid avait accompagné la nuit dans sa longue descente vers la Terre et, manque de feu oblige, les jeunes naufragés se serraient contre le premier venu, sans complexe aucun. Seuls les Serpentards restaient à l'écart, collés les uns contre les autres.

Drago, étendu en sandwich entre ses deux amis, respirait avec difficulté.

On tremblait, on gémissait ou pleurait doucement. La soif lacérait toutes les gorges, la faim creusait tous les estomacs et la fièvre coulait dans les veines de chacun avec une lenteur méthodique.

La nuit débutait à peine...

OoOoOoO

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il y en a qui sont morts. On en a pas trop parlé hier, on les a déposés ailleurs, mais il faut les enterrer."

Ron baissa les yeux.

"-Il y en a combien ?

-Deux. Pour l'instant." Répondit Terry Boot à voix basse.

"-Peut-être qu'il n'y aura qu'eux.

-Espère pas trop ça, on était une cinquantaine dans le bateau.

-Mais peut-être qu'ils ont survécu comme nous."

Terry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu, puis tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe. Certains dormaient, les autres écoutaient la conversation en silence.

Harry frottait doucement sa large blessure avec du sable. Un sang presque noir s'en écoulait lentement.

"-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour ralentir le sang et parce que ça fais moins mal avec ça dessus.

-Tu devrais la mouiller avec de l'eau de mer, pour cicatriser.

-Ça pique l'eau de mer.

-C'est ce qui fait que ça cicatrise, si tu laisse ça comme ça, ça va finir par s'infecter."

Le petit brun se rallongea sur le dos.

"-Je m'en fout. J'ai soif, j'ai faim et j'ai mal partout. On devrait s'activer au lieu d'attendre je sais pas quoi.

-Mieux vaut ne pas bouger de la plage, on sait pas ce qu'il y a dans la forêt. Et histoire de te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est de l'aide qu'on attend. Les agents du Ministère vont sûrement pas tarder."

Harry pouffa dans le creux de son bras, puis il se redressa à nouveau, fixant Terry des yeux.

"-Toi, tu penses qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ?"

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, visages inquiets et angoissés.

"-Quoi ? Nan mais vous pensiez vraiment, tous là, qu'ils vont venir pour nous aider ?"

Les autres acquiescèrent bêtement, l'air de plus en plus paniqués.

"-Mais enfin !" Reprit Harry, scandalisé. "C'est eux qui ont fait couler le bateau ! Pourquoi ils viendraient nous aider maintenant ?

-Arrête de délirer, Potter. Pourquoi ils auraient fait couler le bateau ? Tu penses que nos parents accepteraient ça sans rien dire ? Ah pardon," Ajouta Malefoy. "j'oubliais que t'as pas de parents."

Plusieurs exclamations indignées s'élevèrent. Harry ignora la pique magistralement.

"- À mon avis," Fit-il simplement. "Personne n'est au courant là-bas.

-Qui ? Où là-bas ?" Questionna Ginny, compressée entre Fred et George, qui tentaient d'atténuer le flot de sang qui ruisselait doucement le long de ses épaules et de son dos égratigné.

"-Les parents, les profs de Poudlard...Tout le monde à part le Ministère, et ses potes.

-Mais pourquoi ils auraient fait ça, Potter ? T'as une idée ou quoi ?" Fit Pansy Parkinson impatiemment.

Harry secoua la tête.

"-Fudge avait peut-être seulement besoin d'éliminer toutes les jeunes créatures magiques. Je sais pas pour quelle raison, mais avouez quand même que ce qui nous est arrivés c'est un peu fort."

La plupart d'entre eux approuvrent.

"-C'est vrai. On part avec des agents du Ministère, on nous confisque nos baguettes, on nous enferme dans nos cabines. Le bateau coule et les agents disparaissent, les baguettes aussi..." énuméra Susan Bones avec aigreur.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

"-En parlant de baguettes magiques, elles sont passées ou les vôtres ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, l'air abattu.

"-C'est pas qu'on les a plus, Harry. Seulement quand on a essayé de les utiliser hier, elles ont pris feu.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ça ?"

Ses amis lui répondirent par des gestes d'impuissance désespérants.

"-Je confirme." Déclara Fred avec solennité. "Ma baguette a pris feu elle aussi.

-La mienne aussi." Ajoutèrent Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Fred et George, dans une coordination parfaite.

"-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un ici, a une baguette en état de marche ?" Fit Harry à l'adresse de la petite assemblée.

-J'avais la mienne," Répondit Cho Chang de sa voix fluette. "Mais je l'ai perdu quand le bateau a..."

Elle fondit en larmes. Cédric Diggory s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses longs bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"-Donc," Conclu l'hydride. "On na pas de magie à notre disposition. Et que j'ai raison ou pas ne change rien, on est tous crevés, on a tous faim et soif, et si quelqu'un a eu la charmante idée de venir nous chercher, on ne sait pas quand il nous trouvera, alors mieux vaut se bouger tout de suite. Non ?

-Ouais, et on fait comment ?"

Harry soupira.

"-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Robinson Crusoé ?"

Une série de "non, c'est quoi ?" consternés, lui répondirent.

"-C'est l'histoire d'un type moldu qui fait naufrage et se retrouve tout seul sur une île déserte, comme nous. Le premier truc qu'il fait après avoir péter un câble, c'est de chercher un coin ou il y de l'eau potable, des fruits comestibles et un abri."

Je sais pas trop dans quel coin de la Planète on se trouve, mais vu le panorama, ça doit être un truc comme le Pacifique. En tout cas, on est en-dessous de l'équateur, et sous l'équateur, le climat est assez space."

Blaise approuva. "J'ai passé mes vacances aux les Galpagos une fois, et il pleut à torrent au moins une semaine par moi. Donc si, comme le soupçonne Potter, on s'est fait couiller par le Ministre, il nous faut un abri, et vite fait.

-Et comment on sait quels fruits sont comestibles par ici ?" Questionna Padma Patil.

-Ben, Robinson bouffait les mêmes fruits que les singes. Vu qu'on est fait peu près pareil...

-Ok," Intervint Hermione. "Si on est tous d'accord pour s'activer maintenant, il va falloir s'organiser. Premièrement, combien on est, qui on est et qu'est-ce qu'on est. Quelqu'un a du papier, un crayon... Un truc pour écrire, quoi ?"

Chacun farfouilla dans ses poches, et Luna Lovegood finit par extraire de son sac en bandoulière un carnet de dessin trempé et une ribambelle de crayons de toutes formes.

On fit sécher le cahier, et l'inventaire de ce que quiconque possédait sur lui, par la même occasion. Gregory Goyle sortit d'une de ses poches un canif énorme qui réjouit le groupe tout entier.

Justin Finch posa un briquet et un paquet de Lucky Strike gorgé d'eau de mer sur le sable. Harry glissa ses lunettes miraculeusement épargnées aux côtés du briquet plein.

"-Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin." Expliqua-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs." Mes yeux se corrigent tout seuls au bout d'un moment, parce que je suis hydride. Par contre quand il n'y aura plus d'essence dans ton briquet, il faudra autre chose pour allumer un feu.

-De quoi tu parles ?"

Le petit brun se souvint soudainement qu'il avait affaire à une bande de sorciers incultes en matière de débrouillardise sans baguette.

"-Les verres de ses lunettes peuvent capter la chaleur du Soleil, et placé à distance réduite d'un tas de brindilles séchées, ça finit par donner du feu." Commenta Hermione, parfaitement au courant de la procédure.

L'inventaire se poursuivit, et on finit par annoter sur les feuillets gondolés de Luna : deux canifs, cinq stylos, un crayon de papier, trois briquets plus ou moins remplis et une trentaine de cigarettes inutilisables.

Il y avait aussi un superbe manuel intitul _Plantes médicinales des Mondes sorcier et moldu. Tomes 1 et 2, par Martinius Vetcher_, généreusement cédé par Neville, qui comportait un index utile à l'extrême sur les plantes vénéneuses ou non comestibles, et une dizaine de pages réservés l'assaisonnement des plats par les plantes les plus ordinaires, qui leur servirait sûrement.

Puis les noms de chacun furent consignés avec âge et caractéristiques. Et une série de problèmes un peu plus délicats que la recherche de nourriture ou d'eau se fit entrevoir à ce moment-là.

Hermione, qui avait impérieusement pris le contrôle de l'inventaire en main, fit le bilan.

"-Nous sommes donc vingt-quatre, pour le moment. Dont un veela," Drago hocha la tête. "deux loups-garous et...Quatre vampires. Ben on n'est pas dans la merde..."

Les concernés, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch et Cdric Diggory, pour les vampires, Gregory Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode pour les loups-garous, baissèrent la tête, honteux.

Hermione se rattrapa rapidement : "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est votre faute ! Après tout c'est normal que vous soyez nombreux à avoir survécut au naufrage, vous êtes plus résistants...Le truc, c'est qu'ici, on aura jamais tous les ingrédients pour préparer des potions tue-loup ou des coupe-la-fin pour les vampires. Il va falloir trouver une solution...

"-Pour les vampires, enfin, pour nous quoi, il y a peut-tre une solution." Intervint Justin.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui.

"-Il faudrait qu'on ait un calice. C'est la seule solution..."

OoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La forêt.

« -Un calice ? Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, mais qui est prêt à devenir calice ici ? » Questionna Hermione à la ronde.

Cho Chang glissa un regard éperdument épris vers Cédric. Celui-ci répondit d'un clin d'œil séducteur, qui n'échappa à personne.

« -Ben on peut dire que pour Cédric, c'est réglé. » Commenta Harry, affalé dans le sable.

Il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à nettoyer sa blessure, et elle commençait à gêner sérieusement les buveurs de sang déjà pas mal affamés.

« -Il ne reste plus que vous trois, et je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il faudrait vraiment faire vite avant que vous ne perdiez le contrôle de la situation…

-Et bien, si Harry pouvait aller éliminer le surplus de sang qui lui dégouline de la jambe, ça nous aiderait vraiment à nous concentrer. » Répliqua Luna, tout à fait sereine.

« -Oh pardon. »

Le petit brun se leva prestement, geste irréfléchi qui le fit grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il prit appui sur la jambe écorchée en question.

Il boitilla lentement jusqu'à la mer et observa un instant les vagues avant d'y tremper son membre parcouru d'une plaie purulente et noircie tout le long.

C'était vraisemblablement la première fois qu'il pouvait voir l'écume s'étirer sur du sable blanc, et pétiller doucement à la chaleur du Soleil. Il découvrait la violence de l'Océan, ses rugissements sourds qui semblaient arriver de très loin.

L'eau de mer brûlait l'entaille avec acharnement, tout en la purifiant considérablement par la même occasion. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry avait non seulement moins mal, mais le sang avait cessé de couler et sa peau avait perdu la teinte noirâtre qu'elle possédait quelques instants plus tôt.

« -Harry ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction du groupe, qui paraissait bien trop animé à son goût. Il les rejoint en petites enjambées délicates, et reprit sa place au milieu des élèves qui étaient apparemment en pleine mésentente.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, personne ne veut être calice, c'est ça ? »

Hannah Abbot soupira.

« -Si justement. Pansy et Susan se chamaillent pour Blaise, Ron refuse que sa sœur s'acoquine avec Justin, et Terry Boot, Neville et Goyle se font la guerre pour obtenir les charmes de notre adorable petite Luna, qui pour sa part ne veut aucun des trois, mais préfère Dean.

Le truc c'est que du coup, Dean vient de nous annoncer qu'il est, manque de pot, pas libre du tout, puisqu'il sort avec Seamus depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard. On se demande bien comment ils ont faits pour nous le cacher aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. » Conclu la jeune fille, un sourire mesquin suspendu aux lèvres.

Chacun attendait la réaction de l'hydride, qui ne tarda pas à venir : Harry explosa de rire. Il était tout bonnement plié en deux, et le resta quelques minutes encore, une hilarité dont ses camarades n'arrivaient pas vraiment à saisir le sens.

Une fois calmé, le petit brun réussit enfin à aligner deux mots.

« -Oh purée…Vous…Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » Fit-il à l'adresse des deux concernés, qui acquiescèrent, plus rouge que jamais. « Mais…Ça veut dire que je suis pas le seul pédé ! C'est fantastique ! »

Le reste du groupe mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

« -Je suis hydride, c'est pour ça. » Ajouta-il avant que les questions ne fusent.

« -Ok, ça ne change rien au problème, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on décide pour cette histoire de calice ? »

Harry observa la petite assemblée, l'air passablement contrarié.

« -Pourquoi vous me posez la question à moi ? »

Seul un silence lourd et profondément gêné lui répondit. Puis…

« -Potter à raison. » Finit par déclarer Malefoy d'une voix traînante. « On se fiche totalement de son avis puisqu'il n'est pas concerné. »

Harry hocha la tête énergiquement, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'étendre ses pensées à la parole.

« -Puis c'est pas si compliqué, si nos amis les vampires n'ont que l'embarras du choix, ils n'ont qu'à se décider. Le plus vite serait le mieux. Et tu n'as pas à t'interposer dans les choix de ta sœur, Ron. » Compléta le petit brun avant que son ami ne conteste.

Le problème était donc réglé, et quelques minutes plus tard, les couples étaient faits : Luna s'était résignée et faute de mieux, avait choisi Neville, Ginny s'était réfugiée victorieuse entre les bras de Justin et Blaise, à l'étonnement de tous, avait pris Susan à ses côtés.

« -Voilà. Pour les vampires au moins, on est en sécurité. » Conclue Hermione. « Maintenant il va falloir qu'on vous case tous les deux, mais où… »

Gregory et Millicent semblaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus embarrassés.

« -Pour savoir où les caser, il faudrait d'abord mieux connaître l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. » Fit remarquer Terry, encore sous le choc de son râteau monumental.

« -C'est très vrai ça… Je sais ce qu'on va faire. » Finit par décréter Hermione qui avait décidément pris les choses en main. « Ceux qui pensent que le Ministère va venir les chercher, vous vous regroupez-là. »

Les Serpentards se levèrent les uns après les autres, et vinrent se placer docilement sous l'arbre désigné par la Griffondor. Seul Drago resta aux côtés de ses ennemis.

« -Je ne crois pas en la bonne volonté de Fudge. » Se justifia-t-il. « Ce vieux crétin à essayer de nous nuire, j'en suis persuadé. »

Face à cette démonstration de bon sens, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott, firent demi-tour afin de rejoindre le blondinet.

Ne restaient plus que trois obstinés : Terry Boot, Millicent Bulstrode et Gregory Goyle.

« -Bon, comme ça c'est plus clair. Ceux qui veulent agir, c'est-à-dire, la majorité, nous allons nous répartir en trois groupe. Le premier, sur la plage, devra rechercher d'autres éventuels survivants qu'on n'aurait pas retrouvés hier et aussi enterrer les…autres. »

Chacun sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Harry plus que le reste du groupe, pour la simple raison que l'un des deux cadavres qu'on avait découvert le jour précédent était celui d'un grand cheval noir. Romilda Vane.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retransformer lorsque le bateau avait coulé et n'avait plus eu aucune chance de survie sous sa forme animagus, bien trop encombrante.

Hermione saisit la main de l'hydride et la serra très fort.

« -Le second groupe, » Poursuivit-elle, la voix tremblante. « va devoir faire une petite excursion dans la forêt, pour trouver un abri, puis une source. C'est le plus important, et j'imagine que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi : on crève carrément de soif.

-Et de faim, aussi. » Ajoutèrent les frères Weasley en choeur.

« -Et le troisième ? » Questionna Hannah.

« -Le troisième c'est toi, Hannah. » Répondit Hermione à l'étonnement de tous, y compris la concernée. « Je sais que tu es animagus de la buse, et ce serait vraiment génial que tu inspectes l'île du ciel. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? »

Hannah acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de la tête, et sans perdre plus d'une seconde, se métamorphosa, et pris son envol.

OoOoOoO

« -Il y a un truc que je pige pas bien dans cette histoire de baguettes magiques qui prennent feu. » Déclara Harry à ses deux amis, tout en écartant une branche gênante du bout des doigts.

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-Eh ben, si vos baguettes ont pris feu dès que vous avez tenté de les utiliser à bord du bateau, comment vous avez fait pour sortir de la cabine ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

Son visage ruisselait de sueur et sa respiration glissait difficilement entre ses lèvres. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils progressaient avec vigilance au milieu de cette forêt d'une densité remarquable.

« -À un moment, dans la nuit, un type est entré dans la chambre. C'était certainement un employé du Ministère, parce qu'apparemment, il venait vérifier si t'étais toujours à ta place.

-Et ?

-Et puis, comme on avait vraiment du mal à dormir sous ta cape d'invisibilité, à même le sol, on a profité de l'intrusion de ce Monsieur pour s'éclipser et découvrir ce qui se tramait, ou du moins, où on allait. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration afin de redonner à son souffle une allure à peu près normale. Harry ouvrit la bouche sur un "Aaah, ok." de compréhension.

« -Et après ?

-Ensuite, tout est allé assez vite. On a juste eu le temps d'entrevoir que les exécutants ministériels inspectaient toutes les chambres, et refermaient le verrou à chaque fois. Puis petit à petit, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, et l'eau est arrivée.

-Elle est arrivée comme ça, d'un coup ? »

Ron, qui menait la marche, acquiesça vivement, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres, puis reprit en main la narration du récit.

« -Il n'y a pas eu de bruit bizarre, ou de lumière…L'eau s'est juste mise à couler lentement sur le sol, et le niveau a commencé à monter.

-C'est à ce moment qu'on a essayé d'utiliser nos baguettes, » Ajouta Hermione, dans le dos d'Harry. « on voulait faire disparaître l'eau, d'autant plus qu'on arrivait pas à situer la fuite. Mais elles ont pris feu, et même après les avoir trempées dans l'eau, elles sont restées inutilisables.

-Du coup, on a déverrouillé toutes les portes manuellement. Le truc c'est qu'après il y a eu une véritable panique générale. »

Harry se baissa prestement afin d'éviter une ramure feuillu que Ron avait lâché trop tôt après son passage.

« -Purée, Ron ! Fais attention ou je vais finir borgne avant qu'on ait trouvé quoi que ce soi !

-Pardo… » Le rouquin s'était stoppé net.

Harry le percuta de plein fouet, derrière lui, Hermione eu droit au même sévice.

« -Bordel !

-C'est Ron.

-Il…On dirait comme… »

Hermione tapa du pied impatiemment.

« -Ron ! Je suis morte, et j'ai soif comme j'ai jamais eu soif de toute ma vie ! Alors tu veux bien te bouger les fesses ! »

Harry se pencha sur le côté afin de visualiser ce qui laissait son ami sans voix.

« -Oh…Calmes-toi, 'Mione, tu vas pouvoir boire tout ton saoul. »

La jeune fille se pencha à son tour et ne pu retenir une exclamation d'admiration : une petite clairière surplombée d'une cascade s'étendait devant eux, creusant un espace dénué de ces longs arbres si serrés qui ne laissaient aucune place au Soleil.

L'eau de la cascade miniature ruisselait en une rivière tranquille qui s'éloignait plus loin dans la forêt, transportant avec elle ses humides sonorités.

Les trois jeunes sorciers ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et se ruèrent vers l'eau claire sans aucune retenue. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements les plus encombrants et se jetèrent sous la chute d'eau, bouche grande ouverte.

Une fois leur ventre gorgé d'eau jusqu'à plus soif, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étendirent à la lumière chaude du Soleil, euphoriques.

L'eau s'écoulait de leurs cheveux et sur leur peau. On entendait le bruit du ruisseau, des oiseaux et des dizaines de petits singes qu'ils avaient croisés en chemin.

« -J'ai faim. » Articula Ron, tranquillement.

« -Ça, c'est encore un problème. » Admit Hermione. « Les fruits que mangent nos homologues poilus sont perchés bien trop hauts dans les arbres.

-On a qu'à prendre ceux qui sont en bas.

-C'est trop risqué, Ron.

-Mais si tu veux tester, te prive surtout pas. » Ajouta Harry, le regard perdu au milieu des branches couvertes d'énormes fruits colorés qui pendaient quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Merci, ça ira…Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'attraper ces fruits.

-Peut-être secouer le tronc pour qu'ils tombent ?

-Si t'arrives à faire bouger ce tronc d'un millième de centimètre, Harry, j'accepte de croire encore au Père Noël. » Déclara Hermione, suivant le regard du petit brun.

« -C'est qui ce type ?

-Laisse tomber, Ron. Je crois bien qu'il n'existe pas… » Répondit l'hydride, un air absent plaqué sur le visage.

Le trio resta pensif quelques instants. Ces fruits avaient l'air plus que comestibles, vu la hargne avec laquelle les singes dévoraient leur chair juteuse.

Le soucis, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas des singes.

« -Hannah pourrait les attraper pour nous. » Suggéra le rouquin, brisant le silence monacal.

« -Premièrement, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, (mais laissez-lui un message et elle vous rappellera dès que possible. C'était plus fort que moi…) et deuxièmement, je l'imagine mal se transformer à chaque fois que quelqu'un a envie d'un fruit, elle finirait par s'épuiser. »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaircit soudainement.

« -C'est pas compliqué. » Fit-il en se redressant. « Mais vous n'auriez jamais pensé à ça, bande de sorciers dépendant que vous êtes. »

Tout en parlant, il cherchait des yeux de quoi faire une corde. Après plusieurs minutes de fouille silencieuse, il finit par dénicher une liane desséchée qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« -C'est pas certain que ça fonctionne du premier coup, mais avec un peu de pratique… »

Il glissa la liane autour d'un arbre fruitier et encercla son torse nu des deux extrémités de la plante, qu'il noua étroitement pour compléter le tout.

Finalement, il saisit les deux morceaux de la pseudo corde qui le liait à l'arbre, posa un pied sur le tronc, puis le deuxième et testa la solidité de son œuvre.

Son corps soutenu par la liane, se balançait doucement à un bon mètre du sol, devant le visage ébahit de ses deux amis.

« -Vous voyez, je pense qu'on peut grimper comme ça, quoi que ça semble pas si facile vu d'ici… »

Il leva les yeux vers les fruits, puis ajouta :

« -Enfin, ça coûte rien d'essayer. »

Mêlant les gestes à la parole, il enserra l'arbre de ses cuisses, qui soutenaient à présent tout son corps, puis d'une impulsion souple, Harry projeta la liane plus haut contre le tronc, tendit ses jambes et pu monter quelques mètres de plus.

Ron et Hermione paraissaient déjà plus petits. Il leur sourit vaillamment puis répéta les mêmes mouvements inlassablement, jusqu'à atteindre les fruits.

Il décrocha un à un ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée et les laissèrent tomber sans oser regarder vers le bas.

Puis il redescendit avec une vigilance paranoïaque qui ne le lâcha qu'une fois ses deux pieds posés sur la terre ferme.

Les jambes tremblantes, il s'affala sur le sol avec un soupir d'épuisement, et accepta avec plaisir l'un des fruits qu'il avait délogé des hauteurs.

« -Je préfèrerai avoir des ailes pour faire ça. » Déclara-t-il entre deux inspirations.

Il mordit sauvagement dans l'énorme fruit qui ressemblait approximativement à une grosse mangue, autant par la forme et la couleur, que par le goût.

« -Maintenant il ne resta plus qu'à trouver un abri. » Fit remarquer Harry, une fois complètement repus.

« -Je crois que c'est plus trop la peine de s'en faire pour ça, » Répondit Ron. « on a peut-être trouvé un truc… »

OoOoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Exile volontaire.

La paroi rocheuse qui supportait la cascade était percée d'une brèche d'un mètre de hauteur et d'une soixantaine de centimètres de large environ.

Elle se poursuivait en un long passage étroit qui s'étendait dans la profondeur de la pierre, jusqu'à déboucher sur une large cavité circulaire. La cloison qui plafonnait la caverne s'élevait sur une dizaine de mètres et transpercée, malgré son épaisseur conséquente, par de petites ouvertures qui laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil par filaments étroits.

« -Comment vous avez fait pour trouver un truc pareil ?

-On a cherché, Justin. » Répondit Ron, fièrement.

Les jeunes naufragés étaient tous rassemblés sous la voûte de pierre qui leur servirait désormais d'abri. Une grotte…Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux.

Après s'êtres désaltérés et repus d'autant de fruits et de flotte que leur estomac avait la capacité d'en supporter, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la noirceur profonde du souterrain.

« -Vous avez fait du bon boulot. » Décrétèrent Fred et Georges, admiratifs. « Mais nous on a fait pire…

-Ouais, » Approuva Susan Bones. « On en a retrouvé cinq de plus. Pas vivants. »

Harry réprima un frisson. Ils s'assirent les uns après les autres, s'adossant à la roche fraîche.

« -Vous les avez enterrés ?

-Hum hum, mais on a décidé collectivement qu'on vous dirait pas où. »

Le jeune hydride haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter qu'on s'en soucis trop, ou que certain aillent se…Merde, j'ai oublié le mot. Bref, pour pas que vous alliez pleurez sur les…Tas de terre. En gros.

-Le mot que tu cherchais, George, ou Fred je sais pas, c'était "recueillir". » Signala Hermione. « Et vous avez tout à fait raison, à propos des tombes, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il vaut mieux qu'on soit un minimum à savoir où elles se trouvent. Vous êtes cinq à le savoir, c'est suffisant. »

Le reste du groupe illustra son accord d'un acquiescement général.

« -De ton côté, Hannah, ça donne quoi ?

-Ben, j'ai une nouvelle plutôt bonne.

-Ah ouais ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« -Vue de haut, l'île est plutôt grande. Elle est constituée de forêt à 90%, et le reste, c'est de la plage et des sortes de petits pics rocheux. Il y pas mal de grottes sur les côtes, mais elles sont trop exposées aux vagues à mon avis.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'était quoi ?

-L'île en question fait partie d'un minuscule archipel. En fait, on est entourés d'un tas de petits îlots recouverts de forêt eux aussi, et un peu plus loin, il y aune autre grande île. J'ai visité vite fait l'îlot le plus proche de la nôtre et à part quelques singes et autres bestiaux, il est totalement vide ! »

Un silence perplexe lui répondit.

« -C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle, ça ? » Questionne timidement Lavande.

« -Mais…Bien sûr ! C'est là qu'on peut caser Bulstrode et Goyle les soirs de pleine Lune, on serait tous en sécurité ! »

L'alliance des mots "pleine" et "Lune" servit de déclencheur dans tous les cerveaux, ça fit tilt un peu partout au-dessus des têtes.

« -Ok, on est sauvés de ce côté-là. T'as autre chose à préciser, Hannah ?

-Ouais : J'ai pas vraiment pu voir si on était seuls ou pas sur cette île, la forêt était beaucoup trop dense. Par contre, je peux affirmer que j'ai vu des chèvres et des sortes de petits cochons noirs.

-Ah oui, on peut pas bouffer que des fruits. Il va falloir se débrouiller pour chasser…Quelqu'un s'y connais en chasse ? »

La question d'Hermione se perdit dans la profondeur de la caverne.

« -Bon, c'est bien ce que je disais, » Conclu la jeune fille. « il va falloir se débrouiller. »

OoOoOoO

Ils se débrouillèrent donc.

Au bout de deux bonnes semaines de désespoir total, les survivants réussissaient à allumer un feu correct, qui restait en éveil une nuit entière grimper aux arbres avec une liane tressée sans crever d'épuisement une fois en bas et tailler au canif des morceaux de bois qu'ils tentaient de reconvertir en lances.

Le 19e jour, ils tuèrent le premier cochon. Ce jour-là, Millicent Bulstrode, Terry Boot et Gregory Goyle cessèrent d'attendre inlassablement le Ministère sur la plage.

Ils s'y étaient pris à vingt-quatre. Tous ensemble, quoi.

Une journée entière passée tapis, les uns dans les arbres, les autres sous les buissons de fleurs odorantes.

Puis le pauvre petit animal avait été traqué, encerclé, et troué de tous les côtés… Que voulez-vous, la faim a des raisons que la raison ignore, et tous autant qu'ils étaient ne pouvaient plus avaler un fruit sans tomber malade.

Le cochon fut dépecé, dépeauté, grillé puis dévoré bestialement par ce qui semblait avoir été des élèves de Poudlard, dans un passé assez lointain…

Il faut dire que les conditions de vie assez primaires auxquelles étaient réduits les élèves en question, leur avait fait oublier rapidement les principes les plus élémentaires d'une bonne éducation.

Les jeunes sorciers se réveillaient avec le jour et se couchaient avec la nuit. Ils mangeaient lorsqu'ils avaient faim, satisfaisaient leurs besoins naturels là où ça ne gênerait personne et vivaient à moitié nus, s'étant finalement soumis aux bons vouloir de cette température cruellement élevée, de jour comme de nuit.

Ils n'étaient à présent vêtu que de leur chemise d'uniforme blanche, accompagnée d'un boxer pour les messieurs, et de sous vêtements pour les demoiselles.

La plante de leurs pieds et la paume de leurs mains avaient durci, si bien qu'ils gambadaient pieds nus et se servaient de leurs dix doigts sans aucune délicatesse.

Les journées s'étaient petit à petit réglées sur les besoins nécessaires à leur survie, avec une discipline de fer maintenue par Hermione, qui avait finalement été acceptée par le groupe comme l'autorité dominante, les quelques Serpentards récalcitrants s'étant pieusement soumis aux lois de la démocratie.

Deux groupes s'étaient rapidement créés : les chasseurs pour commencer.

Composé de la gente masculine en grande partie, ils traquaient les bêtes, et conseil de la divine Granger, les attrapaient plutôt que de les tuer, afin d'en constituer un petit troupeau qui leur apportait une certaine sécurité alimentaire.

Il y avait ensuite les jeunes filles au foyer. Les filles gardaient leur caverne dans un état plus ou moins viable, préparaient les repas et gardaient les bêtes. Du moins, c'est ainsi que se déroulaient les choses au départ.

Puis reprenant en main le militarisme féministe, les adolescentes se révoltèrent et imposèrent aux jeunes hommes une politique d'interversion.

Une semaine sur deux, les rôles s'inversaient, les garçons devenaient "jeunes filles au foyer", et les filles chassaient. Un système qui, après quelques mises au point sommaires, s'avéra être efficace dans les deux sens.

Le premier élément qui vint perturber cette routine affamée fut la pleine Lune. De part l'avis général, elle était arrivée bien trop vite.

Néanmoins, les jeunes sorciers avaient tout prévus et avec une telle avidité de perfection, il en allait de leur survie, qu'ils n'avaient, au fond, aucune raison de redouter le jour tant redouté.

Un radeau solidement ficelé et testé cent fois attendait sagement les lycanthropes sur la plage.

Ceux-ci glissaient nerveusement sur le sable, accompagnés d'Hannah, déjà métamorphosée et de Dean Thomas, animagus du loup, qui semblait le plus disposé de tous pour superviser la nuit de Millicent et de Gregory, sans risquer de finir en charpie…

Le reste du groupe suivait le quatuor à distance.

Lorsque l'embarcadère flottant se mit à danser sur les vagues, les jeunes sorciers se ruèrent vers l'eau, hurlant des encouragements tardifs, qui réchauffèrent pourtant le cœur des loups-garous.

« -À demain matin ! » Conclu Harry, le plus fortement qu'il pu.

Le radeau disparut quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un silence religieux.

« -Bon. On a plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles d'Abbot. » Déclara Malefoy, qui s'était fait plus discret de jour en jour.

« -Elle s'appelle Hannah, Drago. Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.

-Je t'emmerdes Granger. J'appelle qui je veux comme je veux.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Ils regagnèrent la forêt, puis se prostrèrent dans l'attente.

OoOoOoO

« -Ça se passe comment ?

-Pas trop mal. Ils se sont déjà transformés, et vu tout ce qu'on leur a donné à bouffer avant de partir, ils ont pas faim du tout.

-Et Dean.

-Ils les distraient. Je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop de souci à se faire de ce côté-là. On a assuré. »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru la petite assemblée. Resserrés autour d'un feu crépitant, ils écoutaient tous avec attentions les nouvelles de la soirée lunaire de leurs camarades lupins, rapportées courageusement par Hannah.

« -Vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir vous endormir ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. » Répondit Hermione, septique. « On s'inquiète pour vous.

-S'il y a un problème je vous appelle à la rescousse, mais on risquerait de pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, même en étant vingt de plus.

-Ok, alors ne soyons pas pessimistes.

-Bonne nuit.

-À demain. »

Ils se resserrèrent les uns contre autour des flammes, formant une masse de corps compact et tremblant. Il arrivait que les nuits se fasse plus froides que prévu.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, les quatre étaient de retour. Pas vraiment frais, pas dans un état désespérant non plus.

Le quotidien repris donc ses droits.

Seul Harry ne ressentait pas cette plénitude dans la monotonie. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus il devenait nerveux, irritable.

À la fin de leur troisième semaine passée sur l'île, il ne supportait plus d'être approché par qui que ce soit, plongeant ses amis et le reste du groupe dans une anxiété totale.

Le jeune hydride finit par se rendre compte du désagrément collectif qu'il provoquait, et se résolut donc à s'expliquer. À Hermione, bien entendu.

Elle taillait un énorme morceau de bois qui prenait petit à petit la forme d'un récipient, accroupie devant l'entrée de leur caverne. C'était la troisième marmite qu'elle fabriquait en deux jours.

« -Heu…'Mione ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? » Répondit la jeune fille froidement.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés, soucieux.

« -Eh ben, il y a un truc dont je vous ai pas trop parlé, à propos des hydrides.

-Vous avez un putain de sale caractère ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais pas tout le temps. »

Hermione stoppa ses mouvements de lacération surexcités.

« -Ah oui ? Quand alors ?

-En fait, c'est…Enfin, moi personnellement, je trouve ça assez choquant.

-Accouche 'Ry.

-Les hydrides ont pas leurs règles comme les filles, ils ont des périodes de chaleur. Disons, environ une semaine par moi, ils excitent tout le monde autour d'eux, et sont pas mal excités eux-mêmes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on est censé se reproduire. »

La jeune fille sourit, se leva et s'étira sur toute sa longueur.

« -Et ? T'es excité là ?

-Nan, pas encore, mais ça va pas tarder…C'était pour ça la mauvaise humeur.

-Ben ouais, mais à Poudlard t'étais pas comme ça.

-Rogue me filait des potions. Il avait trop peur de bander pour moi sûrement. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire discret. Certains dormaient encore, étendus dans l'herbe où ils s'étaient laissés tomber après le déjeuner.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je sais pas. Si, je sais, mais tu risque de pas être d'accord.

-Harry… T'as un truc en tête, alors va-y, cause.

-Je me suis pas mal baladé ces derniers jours, quand on allait chasser avec les autres, et j'ai trouvé un coin assez sympa…Pour dormir, boire et manger. C'est loin d'ici, plus en profondeur dans la forêt.

-Tu veux t'installer là-bas le temps que ça passe. C'est ça ?

-Ouais. Je serais tranquille, et j'ai enfin réussi à me fabriquer un arc qui fonctionne plus ou moins. Ce serai l'occasion de le tester.

-Ton excuse d'arc est bidon.

-Je sais. »

Harry sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, la tension qui émanait de son corps était palpable.

« -Vas-y. J'expliquerai tout ça à Ron. »

Le jeune hydride fit un bond monumental, embrassa son amie sur les deux joues, puis se faufila dans leur abri pour y dégoter ses affaires.

Il ressortit du passage avec son arc à l'épaule, une pierre taillée pendue autour du coup, qui faisait office de couteau, son jean effilé, troué et totalement délavé sous le bras, qu'il avait décidé d'emporter au cas où les pluies torrentielles prévues par Blaise feraient leur apparition.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à la jeune sorcière avant de disparaître entre les arbres en trottinant.

OoOoOoO

Harry courait à perdre haleine. Il se sentait revivre, aussi libre que les oiseaux aux couleurs exotiques qui piaillaient sur son passage en signe de bienvenue.

En trois semaine, sa vie avait pris un tournant auquel il ne serait jamais attendu. Sa nature d'hydride le liait à la nature d'une façon qu'aucun sorcier ordinaire ne pouvait imaginer.

Il connaissait cette partie de la forêt comme sa poche, pouvait grimper sur les flancs de n'importe lequel de ces arbres avec une dextérité hors du commun, saluait chaque oiseau, chaque singe, chaque serpent, comme s'il les avait connu toute une vie.

Sa poitrine se libérait du poids qu'elle soutenait un peu plus à chaque foulée.

Le jeune hydride accéléra sa course, tendit chacun de ses muscles, se ramassa sur lui-même une fraction de seconde, avant de s'élancer au-dessus d'une large crevasse qui fendait le sol sur un mètre cinquante de large et par-dessus laquelle il était passé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, puis reprit sa course aussitôt, avide de retrouver sa grotte et les siens.

Une voix dans sa tête murmurait inlassablement : "_tu y es, tu y es, tu arrives, ils t'attendent, tu arrives…_ »

L'euphorie qui embuait son esprit ne lui permit pas de remarquer à temps l'ombre noire qui se glissait à ses côtés.

Soudainement, une masse puissante, rapide et effroyablement lourde stoppa la course du jeune hydride à l'apogée de sa vitesse.

Harry se sentit emporté violemment. Il s'écrasa un peu plus loin sur le sol, recouvert tout entier de cet être d'une noirceur infinie.

OoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les yeux bleus.

Harry gémit de douleur. Une panthère noire ça pèse dans les combien déjà ?

« -Vire de là sale bête. Tu m'a pétée au moins trois côtes. »

Le félin bondit lestement sur le côté, puis vint caresser de son poil d'un noir de jais, la peau laiteuse du jeune hydride.

C'était un jeune mâle, d'un an environ. Le moins âgé des adultes de la meute, et celui qui s'était attaché à Harry le plus rapidement.

Il se distinguait par des pupilles d'un vert émeraude profond, reconnaissable entre mille.

La bête ronronnait doucement contre la joue du petit brun.

« -Où sont les autres ? » Murmura Harry, tout en se tâtant délicatement le torse.

Il était tombé sur la tanière des fauves deux semaine plus tôt, et trois jours après leur première rencontre, il y était accepté par le mâle dominant et suivit comme son ombre par Moon.

Aux premiers abords, Harry avait été pétrifié. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver face à un tel assemblement de bêtes sauvages si terriblement dentues.

Puis, comprenant que sa nature d'hydride lui garantissait un certain respect de la part de ces animaux au tempérament si fier, il s'était intégré rapidement.

L'hydride se redressa et lécha affectueusement le museau de Moon.

En une quinzaine de jours, ils étaient devenus aussi complices que deux frères. Ils chassaient ensemble, passaient des journées entières à sauter d'arbres en arbres, dormaient l'un contre l'autre au fond de la grotte glacée, lorsque la nuit volait au jour sa chaleur.

Harry avait trouvé une nouvelle famille au sein de la meute. Une famille qu'il n'était pas préposé à partager. Il se leva d'une impulsion des jambes, puis scruta les environs avec vigilance.

Depuis quelques jours, une présence étrangère au groupe des panthères, rodait autour de leur tanière. Les bêtes le sentaient, Harry aussi. Il ne décelait pourtant aucun danger en cette approche furtive, mais mieux valait se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Le jeune homme et le félin parcouraient le reste du chemin qui les séparaient de la tanière, côte à côte et silencieux. Harry suivait chaque son avec une attention toute réfléchie.

Puis il se stoppa soudainement.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Mais rien à voir avec les jours précédents. Il ne s'agissait assurément pas de la même personne.

Moon se mit à gronder faiblement. Le jeune fauve manquait encore d'assurance, et il n'oserait pas afficher ouvertement son mécontentement sans qu'Harry ne lui ait communiqué le sien auparavant.

Ce qu'il se retint de faire avec tact. Il était pratiquement certain de savoir qui se cachait derrière les arbres, et il serait bien malvenu que celui-ci ne se fasse bouffer sans s'être expliqué sur la raison de sa filature.

« -Malefoy, sors de là ou c'est Moon qui vient te chercher. »

Le blondinet mit un certain temps avant de réagir, puis il apparut quelques mètres plus loin, l'air plus épuisé que jamais.

« -Tu m'as pas l'air très sportif pour un veela. C'est si dur que ça de me courir après ?

-Les hydrides sont plus rapides, c'est tout. »

Moon gronda plus fort. Il ressentait la colère d'Harry et se tendait un peu plus chaque seconde.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je voulais savoir où t'allais.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi ? Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de me pourrir la vie, hein ? Je vais là où je n'aurais pas à subir tes regards arrogants, tes piques débiles sur mes parents ou mes amis, voilà où je vais.

-Je m'intéresse à toi depuis longtemps. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondir sous le coup de la surprise.

« -Pardon ?

-Tu peut dire ce que tu veux Potter. Que je suis un chieur, arrogant, méprisant… Et toutes les mêmes conneries que vous me rabâchez toi et tes potes depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Mais je m'intéresse à toi. Et pas en mal.

-J'en ai absolument rien à battre. Fais demi-tour et tire-toi avant que je m'énerves pour de bon. »

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air tout à fait fataliste.

« -Ce serait pas la première fois.

-C'est la première fois que je me balade avec une panthère noire, et celle-ci à l'air de pas t'aimer, tout particulièrement.

-Pourquoi tu refuse de m'entendre ? »

Harry se frotta énergiquement les paupière, éreinté. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« -Je…t'ai déjà entendu. Trop de fois. Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? Je veux être tranquille, c'est tout.

-Non. Écoute-moi. »

Le petit brun sentit sa mâchoire vibrer. Ses dents se mirent à claquer brutalement, il était tout bonnement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ses chaleurs le mettaient dans tous ses états, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable.

« -Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. » Reprit Malefoy. « Tu pourrais comprendre par toi-même, tu crois pas ?

-Mais je ne comprend rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ok ? Je…Je suis malade en ce moment. Il faut que tu partes, on parlera si tu veux. C'est bon…C'est bon…Je veux bien qu'on parle, mais plus tard. Quand je reviendrai… »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Harry fit volte face et se mit à courir de toute la force de ses jambes.

Moon grogna une dernière fois en direction du veela, puis disparut à la suite de son ami.

Il ne retrouva celui-ci qu'une fois arrivé à la tanière. Roulé en position fœtale au fin fond de la grotte, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Après avoir salué les autres félins comme il en avait le devoir, Moon vint se blottir contre Harry, le réchauffant de son corps et de sa fourrure si douce.

Le petit brun gémit faiblement, puis fondit en larmes. Une réaction humaine dont la jeune panthère ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens, mais sentait qu'elle relevait du domaine de la tristesse, et cette simple constatation lui parut une raison suffisante pour haïr ouvertement le blond dès à présent.

OoOoOoO

« -Elle va venir par là, alors ne fait pas un bruit. »

Le fauve cligna dès yeux en signe d'assentiment.

« -J'ai trop faim pour qu'on la rate une troisième fois. Ok ? »

Nouvel abaissement des paupières. Harry hocha la tête. Son arc marchait à la perfection, seulement Moon semblait être terrifié par la vitesse à laquelle fusaient les flèches.

Raison pour laquelle l'hydride avait manqué sa cible à deux reprises déjà dans la même matinée. Son partenaire sauvage ne pouvais s'empêcher de faire un bond monumental à l'instant fatidique, ce qui faisait fuir la proie en question.

Harry soupira afin de se vider de toute tension, bloqua sa respiration, puis tendit la corde de son arc une nouvelle fois.

Les "chèvres" qui peuplaient cette forêt dense n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun avec les bestioles que l'on pouvait trouver en Écosse, mis à part la tête. Celles-ci avaient les pattes plus longues, des cornes plus robustes et certainement bien plus dangereuses.

Un autre détail qui poussait Harry à utiliser un arc, plutôt que la lance : elles couraient beaucoup plus vite. Et plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune homme se sentait faible, tout à fait incapable de suivre la cadence sans se retrouver aussi fragile et chétif qu'un nourrisson.

La flèche fila. Instantanément, Moon s'écarta de l'arc, provoquant un bouquant désespérant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le désastre, la bête enfuie. Il pouvait dire adieu à l'apport d'énergie que lui offrirai une viande rouge et sanglante à souhait.

Il y avait des moments où il se sentait vampire dans l'âme.

C'est sur ces réflexion qu'il se décidai à ouvrir un œil. Ce qu'il aperçut l'alarma plus qu'autre chose : L'animal était étendu sur le flanc gauche, une flèche profondément plantée dans la gorge.

Cette flèche ne lui appartenait pas. Elle était bien plus longue, et au moins deux fois plus fine. Des plumes d'oiseaux en ornaient l'extrémité et la pointe était faite d'une pierre taillée minutieusement, contrairement à celle d'Harry, qui se composait de bois uniquement.

Instinctivement, le jeune hydride se dissimula sous le feuillage de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché, intimant à Moon de l'imiter sur le champ.

En face, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une silhouette se mouvait entre les feuilles.

Le cœur battant, Harry tenta de discerner le chasseur. L'air glissait à une vitesse folle entre ses lèvres. Il finirait bien par descendre chercher sa prise. Il devrait bien se montrer à un moment ou un autre…

La silhouette se matérialisa soudainement auprès de la bête fraîchement tuée.

Harry bloqua sa respiration.

La peau était mate, une mateur claire comme un chocolat au lait saveur caramel en option. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais cascadaient le long de ses épaules et de son dos, lisses, descendant jusqu'aux hanches, parsemés de plumes colorées et de pierres lumineuse en tout genre.

Des petites nattes serrés maintenaient cette chevelure lumineuse afin qu'elle ne puisse pas gêner son propriétaire.

Le corps du jeune chasseur était pudiquement couvert d'un pagne de daim, retenu par des cordons d'origine douteuse, sorte de tendons animaux entremêlés de liane. Les muscles roulaient sous la peau colorée, la taille fine, de taille moyenne et le long du torse et du dos sculptural étaient parcourus de courbes d'une peinture blanche légèrement translucide.

Le jeune homme accroupi se redressa soudainement. Il semblait rechercher quelque chose de bien précis dans les alentours.

Son visage révélé, Harry pu juger de la beauté exotique de l'Indien. Des lèvres pleines, un nez fin, et des yeux…

Bleus.

OoOoOoO


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Sauvage.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement que s'il pouvait admirer avec autant de netteté la profondeur de ces yeux si bleus, c'est qu'il se trouvait précisément à portée de vue du jeune indien.

Il eut à peine le temps d'assimiler cette information que le sauvage se trouvait déjà à ses côtés, qu'il avait atteint en deux bonds monumentaux.

Le petit brun se laissa tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, afin d'éviter le missile vivant, et atterrit quelques mètres plus bas sur la terre ferme…Instantanément rattrapé par le missile en question, qui lui enserra les jambes de ses deux bras puissants, l'immobilisant sur l'herbe fraîche.

À cet instant précis, à ce simple contacte de leur peau respective, Harry su que l'indien était un hydride.

Un hydride qui avait ressenti les chaleurs du jeune sorcier et qui n'avait à présent plus qu'une idée en tête : Déflorer sa victime.

Harry feula à la manière d'un félin enragé. Ce grondement bestial lui avait échappé, un comportement propre à celui de l'hydride face à son adversaire, quel qu'il soit.

La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, il se battait violemment avec Malefoy.

Celui-ci avait été si étonné que ses bras lui en étaient tombés et il s'était reçu une beigne en pleine tronche.

Le sauvage ne fut pas impressionné le moins du monde et tentait de retirer les vêtements d'Harry qui paraissait bien trop étrange et compliqués à son goût, lorsque qu'un rugissement bien plus prononcé lui fit lâcher prise.

Moon grondait férocement, ses yeux d'émeraude rivés sur le charmant métis, dévoilant une rangée de belles dents blanches, toutes griffes dehors.

Harry s'extirpa de l'emprise tenace de l'indien à présent immobile et vint se réfugier derrière l'animal protecteur. Son cœur battait si fort au fond de sa poitrine, qu'il avait peine à retrouver un souffle à peu près mesuré.

Jugeant son infériorité trop flagrante, l'hydride sauvage coula un regard interrogateur vers la silhouette fébrile d'Harry, avant de faire volte face, et de sauter dans l'arbre le plus proche, l'air résolu.

Harry poussa un soupir de profond soulagement. Il connaissait maintenant l'identité du rôdeur qui tentait de s'approcher de la tanière depuis plusieurs jours.

Apparemment les panthères ne le mettaient pas en confiance, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps : Sitôt les bêtes habitués à sa présence, il serait accepté au sein de la meute avec autant de facilité qu'Harry.

À ce moment, il ne pourrait plus compter sur la protection des fauves…

Il se redressa lentement, certain que l'indien aux yeux bleus le guettait encore entre les branchages, et qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à leur grotte.

Moon mordilla précautionneusement le bout de doigts du jeune hydride afin d'attirer son attention. Harry se pencha vers l'animal et posa ses lèvres contre le museau rose et humide qu'il lui tendait, en guise de reconnaissance.

La panthère venait de sauver sa virginité.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry quitta la tanière aux aurores.

Ses chaleurs avaient fini par s'apaiser, et il redoutait que Moon ne comprenne mal le sens de ce départ précipité.

En réalité, il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de se retrouver de nouveau face à l'hydride indiscipliné, qu'il sentait être toujours planqué dans les parages.

Lorsqu'il atteint la clairière occupée par la troupe des ex-élèves de Poudlard, le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

La première personne qu'il croisa fut Malefoy. Comme par hasard…

Le blond l'intercepta sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation.

« -On peut parler maintenant ?

-Je n'aime pas ta façon de dire bonjour, Malefoy. » Rétorqua Harry froidement.

« -Je t'attendais. Il faut que je t'ex…

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Oui. Il faut que je t'expli…

-Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. »

Malefoy saisit violemment le bras du petit brun, apparemment décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

« -Tu m'as dit très clairement que lorsque tu reviendrais on pourrait parler. Tu es revenu, alors maintenant, on parle. »

Le ton autoritaire du veela hérissa l'humeur d'Harry d'une façon tout à fait incontrôlable, et ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration hautaine, le jeune hydride balança son poing gauche contre le menton de son vis-à-vis avec une telle force, que celui-ci se retrouva les fesses par terre en un rien de temps.

« -Il est absolument hors de question que je discute avec un type qui se prend pour la Reine d'Angleterre. » Siffla Harry avec rage. « Si tu veux me parler, il va falloir t'y prendre avec tact mon vieux. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rejoint le reste du groupe qui l'attendait avec un mélange de surprise et d'hilarité plaqué sur le visage.

« -Ben Harry, »L'apostropha Hermione. « t'étais censé revenir de bonne humeur, je te rappelle !

-Je suis de bonne humeur. Mais cet espèce de crétin fini peut pas s'empêcher de me foutre en rogne dès le matin. »

Ron donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de son ami, l'air boudeur.

« -T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais. Pourquoi tu dit toujours tout à 'Mione ?

-Parce qu'elle se moque moins que toi.

-Je me moque pas ! » Répliqua le rouquin outré. « C'est des rires nerveux, je peux pas les contrôler !

-Mouais…J'ai super-méga faim, vous avez de la viande ici ? »

Un concert de "mais bien sûr, voyons" lui répondit, excitant la fringale qu'il avait au creux du ventre depuis plusieurs jours par la faute de Moon.

La vie reprenait son cours. Et la pluie se mit à tomber.

OoOoOoO

« -Ça coule encore !

-On peut pas en rajouter plus, elles s'env… »

Une rafale de vent emporta la voix de Ginny. Au fond de la grotte, Terry tendait l'oreille afin de capter ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête.

L'eau s'égouttait rapidement des trous percés dans le plafond de la grotte. Ils étaient peu nombreux et de petite envergure, mais la pluie tombait si fort qu'elle glissait en ruisseaux continus le long de la paroi interne de leur abri, inondant le sol, lentement mais sûrement.

Les jeunes naufragés tentaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà de couvrir ces trous de l'extérieur afin de rester au sec, mais la tempête se déchaînait avec une telle hargne que les larges feuilles de palmier qu'ils maintenaient dessus au moyen de pierres plates, ne tenaient pas plus d'une demi-heure.

« -On devrait poser directement les pierres sur les trous ! » Suggéra Harry, poussant sa voix au maximum pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

« -Ok, mais on pourra plus faire de feu ! On serait enfumés direct ! »

L'hydride s'apprêtait à répondre que ce détail, ordinairement d'importance, avait peu de porté vu la situation, mais il dû se résoudre à un simple :

« -Baissez-vous ! »

Toutes les têtes s'abaissèrent immédiatement, et la branche arrachée passa au-dessus d'eux sans faire de blessés. Le vent traînait derrière lui un cortège d'éléments plus dangereux les uns que les autres lorsqu'il filait à une vitesse environnant les cent kilomètres/heure.

« -Pas la peine de rester ici plus longtemps. »Conclu Hermione. « On va faire comme t'as dit, Harry. Tant pis pour le feu, de toute façon la grotte est trop humide pour qu'on en fasse un maintenant. »

Personne n'eut l'idée de protester. Les adolescents étaient tous éreintés au possible, chacun n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : dormir au sec.

Une fois toutes les anfractuosités bouchées, ils redescendirent prudemment la paroi rocheuse les uns après les autres, puis regagnèrent l'intérieur de la grotte au creux de laquelle les attendaient Terry, Théodore Nott et Cho qui s'activaient à faire disparaître le tapis d'humidité qui s'était installé sur le sol terreux de la grotte.

Ils s'assirent sur leurs peaux de chèvres restés miraculeusement sèches, tout en échangeant des regards contrits. Ce temps reflétait une morbidité effrayante.

« -Je me demande parfois… »Commença Seamus, hésitant. « Comment un Ministre peut faire une chose aussi affreuse. On est que des mômes, quoi.

-Peut-être qu'il a pas d'enfant. » Hasarda Lavande.

Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés et fourra sa tête entre ses bras.

« -Elle est percée ta grotte, Harry ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête vers Dean.

« -Nan, mais elle est bien trop loin, bien trop petite et bien trop mal fréquenté pour qu'on y passe rien qu'une nuit.

-Trop mal fréquentée ?

-T'occupe, Malefoy. »

Dean haussa les épaules devant le regard mortifère du Serpentard blond.

« -Si ça se trouve, on se trompe. Ils nous cherchent peut-être en ce moment. » Souffla Pansy.

« -Ça m'étonnerai, ça fait presque un mois qu'on…

-On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? » Coupa Neville, la voix tremblante.

« -Désolée. » Murmura Susan, remarquant que plusieurs visages dégoulinaient déjà autant que l'eau du dehors. « T'as raison, Pansy, ils nous cherchent sûrement. C'est pas possible autrement. Ils nous cherchent… »

Elle accompagnait ses affirmations de hochements de tête mécaniques, dans le but de se convaincre elle-même plus que les autres.

On entendait plus que l'écoulement de la pluie sur la pierre, un peu plus loin la cascade, dont le débit avait triplé en moins d'une demi-journée, puis quelques sanglots étouffés, infime parcelle de larme au milieu de toute cette humidité.

OoOoOoO

« -T'es certain que tu veux rien emporter d'autre ?

-Ça va.

-La dernière fois t'étais mort de faim, emporte un morceau de viande séchée.

-C'est trop lourd, et j'étais pas mort de faim.

-Menteur. »

Harry repoussa brutalement la main d'Hermione. Il était tendu au plus au point, l'image de l'hydride sauvage réapparaissait sans arrêt dans sa tête comme une mise en garde.

Il devait s'être accoutumé à la meute depuis longtemps maintenant. Peut-être l'attendait-il déjà.

« -Je sais que tu seras bientôt en chaleur, Harry. Mais ça te donne pas le droit d'être violent. Ok ?

-Pardon. »

Il saisit les doigts de la jeune fille et les serra doucement. Elle était comme une sœur, presque comme une mère pour lui, il aurait préféré mourir cent fois plutôt que de lui faire du mal.

Ron vint tirer une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés, qui poussaient à une vitesse ahurissante et lui arrivait déjà en dessous des épaules.

« -Reviens vite mon pote. On se fait chier sans toi. »

Harry sourit, puis s'éclipsa.

OoOoOoO

Moon avait disparut.

Trois jours qu'Harry était de retour auprès des fauves, et Moon n'était toujours pas là.

Il faisait très certainement la tête, vexé que son compagnon se soit volatilisé de nouveau pour une si longue durée et sans lui dire au revoir, comme d'habitude.

L'animal était d'une possessivité sans borne à des moments.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry devait admettre que sans la panthère, il se sentait autrement seul au sein de cette petite assemblée où la loi du chacun pour soi régnait en maître.

Et il y avait l'autre. L'indien. Il ne s'était pas manifesté lui non plus.

Harry soupira longuement, s'il n'y avait eu que ça…Il avait pensé pouvoir chasser sereinement, mais plus la journée avançait, plus l'absence du gibier se faisait inquiétante.

« -Pourquoi tout le monde a disparut, ici ? »

Il scrutait le sol des yeux, perché sur une branche tendue à cinq bons mètres de la terre ferme. En bas, le ruisseau s'écoulait lentement, et pas un quadrupède n'était venu s'abreuver de ses eaux depuis le matin.

Harry émit un long sifflement, celui dont il se servait pour héler Moon, patienta quelques minutes, puis soupira de nouveau.

« -Sale bête. »

L'hydride bondit de son juchoir afin d'en atteindre un autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la tanière. La plupart des panthères chassaient en ce moment. Seule restait une femelle âgée, chargée de surveiller les petits, au nombre de trois.

Harry la salua d'un faible grognement, et s'enfonça jusqu'au fond de l'abri, où il se campa en tailleur, regardant l'extérieur avec vigilance.

L'épuisement le gagna rapidement. On ne tiens pas longtemps, lorsque la chaleur étouffe et que la faim ronge. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le côté, emporté par un sommeil de plomb…

OoOoOoO

Un souffle chaud glissait dans son coup. L'odeur du feu, de la mousse, du sang…Une mèche de cheveux vint lui chatouiller le menton.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et fut instantanément stoppé dans son élan par deux mains vigoureuses.

Il était là. Tellement proche que le petit brun pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage parfait avec une netteté effarante.

Les courbes fines de la peinture translucide soulignaient ces traits exotiques et les yeux bleus hypnotiques renvoyaient le reflet d'un désir immense.

« -Lâche-moi. »

Le jeune sauvage inclina la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire.

OoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :  Mao.

Mao approcha plus près son visage du garçon à la pigmentation si fraîche. Il voulait sentir son odeur. Une odeur d'hydride en chaleur qui brouillait ses sens, le rendait fou…

La peau de l'être étrange avait la couleur de l'écume et le sang vibrait sous cette couverture de velours nacrée. L'appréhension s'échappait du petit corps comme un voile de fumée palpable qui s'estompait progressivement.

Le jeune sauvage libéra une des mains de son captif afin de glisser les doigts dans cette chevelure contorsionnée, qui ondulait autant que les racines d'un arbre, en boucles charbon désordonnées.

La main blanche retomba mollement sur la pierre de la grotte. Mao connaissait les effets de son regard hypnotique sur tout être vivant, et plus encore sur l'un de ses homologues en chaleur : ils devenaient dociles, presque confiants. Insensibles à tout ce qui pourrait se passer autour d'eux.

Mao n'était pas encore adulte. Déjà seize Cycle de la Tortue, et pas de compagnon. Il ne voulait pas des hydrides de sa tribu. Il les trouvait insignifiants, tous si semblables…

Alors que cette créature frêle, en même temps tellement forte, possédait des charmes qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu par ici. Une langue aux sonorités totalement nouvelles, couvert d'accoutrements incompréhensibles et aussi consistants que des nerfs de cornues.

Il était beau comme la Lune, parfait.

Mao glissa sa main libre sur le visage de son captif, les pupilles dilatées assombrissaient le vert pénétrant de ses yeux sans fond.

Il laissa vagabonder l'un de ses doigts sur les paupières, les longs cils bruns, les pommettes saillantes, le petit nez bien droit. Les lèvres aussi roses et rondes que les fruits aphrodisiaques de l'arbre aux oiseaux.

L'indexe palissandre poursuivi sa route contre une jugulaire tendue et palpitante de son hémoglobine, affolée par ce contact troublant. Mao frôla le cou de sa bouche entrouverte, effleura la peau sucrée du bout de la langue.

C'était doux, chaud, captivant…Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi pris par ce qu'il faisait. Il caressait pour la première fois, découvrait un corps étranger au sien, différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu côtoyer auparavant.

Lorsque ses lèvres abandonnèrent la gorge de la petite chose à moitié amorphe, il remarqua avec étonnement la marque carmin qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en suçant cet épiderme transparent.

Il releva un instant les yeux vers le visage du petit brun. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir. Ses prunelles luisaient, sa respiration sifflait doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux suivaient chaque geste de l'hydride sauvage avec égarement.

Mao reprit son exploration. Il glissa la paume de sa main contre la poitrine du garçon à la crinière frisée, lentement, comme s'il redoutait qu'un geste trop brusque ne l'extirpe de sa transe.

Son poignet se stoppa lorsqu'il entra en contacte avec le tissus de la chemise, insupportable barrière de toile dont il fit sauter les boutons un à un par le moyen d'un petit coutela en os au manche enroulé de cuir brun.

Les longs doigts effilés glissèrent plus bas, effleurant un téton après l'autre comme s'il eu s'agit de la flamme d'une bougie. Quelque chose de brûlant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne toucher qu'avec les yeux.

Le jeune sauvage fasciné joint de nouveau la langue aux doigts, saisissant les boutons rose entre ses lèvres, puis ses dents, les enduisant de sa salive avec une concentration infinie.

Le souffle de son vis-à-vis se fit plus prononcé. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec rapidité, éveillant soudainement l'excitation de Mao.

Découvrir ce corps lui prenait un temps fou, une application si prenante, qu'il en avait presque oublié son propre organisme en ébullition.

Subitement impatient, Mao retira avec fermeté chaque parcelle de matière pouvant encore faire office d'obstacle entre sa peau chocolat et l'autre couleur de lait, lacérant le jean résistant de son couteau, puis le boxer, les mains tremblantes.

Il renversa doucement le corps nu sur le tapis de vêtements en lambeau, puis coula furtivement ses mains le long des cuisses blanches, les écartant sensiblement.

Pas une trace de poil sur cette nudité quasi-immobile. Les hydrides en étaient exempts de la naissance à la mort depuis la nuit des temps, un manque qui se répercutait sur l'étonnante abondance de la chevelure.

Mao resta figé le temps d'admirer la beauté dans son plus simple appareil, lorsqu'une douleur lancinante contractant brusquement son membre durcit fini par le sortir de son mutisme.

Il se pencha avec appréhension entre les jambes du garçon pâle, puis avança un doigt hésitant vers le sexe brûlant tout aussi tendu que le sien.

Il le parcourut de bas en haut de son indexe, novice en matière de tels attouchements, et sourit légèrement lorsque les hanches fragiles se soulevèrent en quête de mieux, de plus fort.

L'indexe en question se fit alors plus entreprenant et quitta la verge rigide pour venir se lover dans l'intersection des cuisses, d'où émanait une chaleur tangible.

Mao abandonna ses doigts au creux de l'humide ouverture, pénétrant la moiteur du sexe vierge avec un respect cérémonial. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : faire du bien. Satisfaire leur deux corps, sans provoquer la moindre douleur ni le moindre rejet.

Il releva les cuisses du petit brun de ses deux mains, les écartant davantage, puis inséra un doigt dans l'étroite cavité aux parois sensibles, jusqu'à atteindre l'hymen parfaitement tendu qui obstruait le passage au cœur de ce vagin encore inexploré.

OoOoOoO

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise.

L'intrusion inattendue éveilla soudainement ses sens engourdit. Il tenta de se redresser sur les coudes, avant de se résoudre, affolé : son corps tétanisé restait plus inerte qu'un cadavre, comme paralysé.

Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de l'extérieur. Quelques panthères étaient rentrées de chasse, toutes repues et sereines. Pas de Moon en vue…

Il était totalement inutile de demander quelconque aide aux fauves, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur accouplement se déroulait toujours et uniquement sous forme de viol.

La femelle succombait de gré ou de force aux intentions du mâle, le contraire aurait paru inconcevable.

Harry bascula de nouveau la tête afin d'apercevoir le visage de l'indien. Il semblait effrayé par ce qu'il faisait, c'était le juste mot.

Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux clairs, le petit sorcier se sentit chavirer de nouveau au sein d'un inconscient rassurant en tout point de vue.

Il ne craignait plus ce doigt qui allait et venait doucement en lui, entraînant dans son mouvement des sensations tout à fait délicieuses, pas plus qu'il ne redouta les conséquences du second, ni du troisième.

Le souffle erratique, Harry saisit une mèche de cheveux lisse venue se perdre sur son visage, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il se sentait aussi apathique qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Sa tête retomba sur le sol pierreux, l'hydride sauvage avait retiré ses doigts et s'approchait lentement entre ses cuisses, s'inclinant au-dessus de lui avec cette même lueur interrogative qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux lors de leur toute première rencontre.

Une lueur qui signifierait quelque chose comme : « C'est bien comme ça qu'il faut faire ? Est-ce que tu es fâché ? Je te fais du mal ? »

Harry abaissa les paupières. Le pénis raidi de son vis-à-vis frôla son ventre, son nombril, puis sa propre verge et vint se placer contre son clitoris ardent.

Un soupir de plaisir s'évada de la gorge du Griffondor. Il resserra brusquement ses cuisses autour des hanches de l'indien afin que le contacte soit plus appuyé, accompagnant son geste d'un gémissement étouffé.

Il fallait que cette torture prenne fin.

Il fallait commencer pour finir.

OoOoOoO

Mao avait très peur.

Il était sentait clairement que s'il pénétrait ce corps pour de bon, son cœur aurait du mal à s'en défaire. Beaucoup de mal…

Son état physique finit pourtant par le convaincre. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant.

Le jeune métis entreprit donc de s'écarter un minimum du naufragé afin de pouvoir s'y glisser plus facilement. Il avança délicatement son sexe dans cette cavité étroite et chaude qui vibrait de tous les côtés, examinant le visage du petit brun égaré, qui semblait à peine avoir conscience de sa présence en lui.

Ce dernier traversa l'hymen d'un brusque mouvement des hanches qui fit tressaillir son amant de douleur, puis se détendre de nouveau lorsqu'il ressentit les doux va et vient qui s'étaient entrepris en lui.

Mao mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Jamais il n'avait connu un pareil plaisir.

Sous lui, la petite créature blanche gémissait doucement tout en se cramponnant fermement à ses épaules, le corps cambré, la bouche à demi ouverte. Petit à petit, les ondulations se firent plus précipitées, les gémissements se muèrent en cris rauques.

Mao s'allongea totalement sur le torse de son amant sans amoindrir ses allées et venues puis glissa sa bouche contre le coup blanc, ruisselant de sueur et plus chaud qu'une braise encore rouge.

Il accentua de nouveau l'allure de ses à-coups. L'air manquait à ses poumons. Il gardait au plus profond de sa gorge les exclamations d'extase qui souhaitaient s'en échapper avec un peu plus d'obstination de seconde en seconde.

OoOoOoO

Harry enserra les hanches de jeune sauvage de ses cuisses. Ses ongles lacéraient le dos et les épaules brunes, il n'avait plus aucune notion du réel. Sa seule perception restait celle du plaisir qui montait, montait…Toujours plus fort, plus persistant.

Une douleur lancinante lui déchira la jugulaire avant que son bassin ne tressaille sous le coup de l'orgasme. La chaleur distinctive d'une semence fraîchement répandue se propagea lentement au creux de son ventre.

Les muscles du jeune sorcier se décontractèrent légèrement, son souffle reprit une allure de plus en plus mesurée. Ses bras et ses jambes rejoignirent mollement le sol, luisants sur toute leur surface.

L'hydride sauvage mordait encore fermement son cou. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement.

D'une légère impulsion des hanches, il s'extirpa du corps d'Harry et glissa lentement à ces côtés pour venir se blottir tout contre lui, encore tremblant et affaiblit par la récente jouissance.

Harry ferma les yeux puis déposa futilement son front au creux de l'épaule du métis, avant de se perdre dans les mystérieuses vapeurs du repos d'après l'amour.

OoOoOoO

Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent quelques instants avant que les pupilles encore embuées de sommeil ne s'habituent à la lueur grise du jour.

La tempête était de retour au dehors, en avance.

Harry se retourna sur le ventre. Son corps nu frissonna au contact de la pierre gelée. Il regarda autour de lui avec hébétude : les panthères endormies, Moon tapis dans un coin de la grotte, ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Le jeune hydride frappa le sol brutalement.

Une plainte rageuse s'évada de sa gorge en feu. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de voix, ses cordes vocales brisées ne réalisaient plus qu'une suite de sons secs comme du papier de verre.

Courbaturé au possible, le petit brun esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, lorsqu'une douleur lancinante lui déchira l'entre-jambe. Il se laissa aussitôt retomber, soudainement secoué par des sanglots de colère.

Son coude percuta un petit amoncellement de viande séchée qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la tanière accompagné d'un hurlement muet aux trois quart.

Ces réserves avaient très certainement étés laissées là par l'indien. Il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas chasser.

Les fauves l'observaient attentivement, confus et définitivement éveillés.

Harry ramena ses cuisses contre son torse et déposa son front contre ses genoux. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Il n'en voulait pas tellement à l'autre, bien plus à lui-même…

Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Peut-être même aurait-il dû se trouver un autre abri, quitte à délaisser la meute. Eux auraient pu se passer de lui, le contraire sûrement pas.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, le petit brun se traîna jusqu'au morceau de viande le plus proche et mordit dedans avec toute la passion d'une faim vieille de plusieurs jours, pour constater avec délice qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme morceau de poisson.

Il gronda doucement en direction de Moon, une part de poisson séché tendu au bout des doigts. Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de regagner l'amitié de l'animal que celle de lui offrir une partie de son repas : c'était une des plus hautes marques de respect dans le règne sauvage.

Moon vint se calfeutrer auprès du jeune homme, ronronnant de plaisir.

Harry poursuivit son déjeuner, scrutant avec désespoir la pluie battante et le vent violent qui sévissaient à l'extérieur.

Il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant la fin de la tempête…

OoOoOoO


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Comprendre.

La silhouette détrempée s'avança furtivement en contre jour entre les bêtes étendues sur le flanc qui stationnaient devant l'entrée de la tanière.

Harry se tassa contre Moon. Il attendait la venue de l'indien depuis deux jours déjà. Deux jours que cette espèce de pervers débauché lui avait sauté dessus sans aucune retenue.

Et il crevait littéralement de faim.

Le jeune métis s'approcha lentement du petit brun, une gibecière de peau bombée, pendue à l'épaule.

« -Stop. Tu t'arrêtes là. »

Harry pointa du doigt la délimitation qu'il avait improvisé rapidement à l'aide de petits branchages et cailloux disposés en arc de cercle autour de lui et de la panthère. Cette dernière grogna doucement vers le sauvage ruisselant de pluie en guise de bienvenue.

Le nouveau venu s'accroupit et tendit la gibecière à son vis-à-vis, sans franchir pour autant la frontière dont il ne saisissait pas encore l'utilité, mais qu'il devinait essentielle à sa bonne entente avec l'hydride aux cheveux bouclés.

Harry s'empara de la sacoche d'un geste leste, l'ouvrit en grand et soupira de bonheur à la vue de l'entassement poissonneux qui s'y trouvait.

Il releva son visage vers le chasseur frigorifié, lui adressant un sourire emplit de toute sa gratitude d'affamé.

« -Merci. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais semblait en déchiffrer le sens.

Harry haussa les épaules et mordit dans la chaire de poisson séchée qu'il préférait de loin à la viande de porc ou de chèvre, après en avoir accordé le plus beau morceau à Moon.

« -C'est quoi ton nom ? »

L'indien fronça les sourcils. Il scrutait les lèvres d'Harry avec incrédulité. Puis il murmura doucement :

« -Tow nun…

-Tu connais Tarzan ? On va faire comme dans Tarzan, d'accord ? Parce que tu comprends absolument rien de ce que je dis, et moi non plus.

-Nun pu.

-Oui. Moi non plus.

-Li, wa nun pu… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les gazouillis d'un bébé qui répète avec entêtement les paroles de sa mère.

Il se désigna du doigt et prononça clairement :

« -Harry. »

Inclinant de nouveau la tête, l'hydride aux yeux bleus sourit à son tour.

« -Ali ?

-Si t'arrive pas à le dire autrement, ça fera l'affaire. »

Puis se tournant vers sa panthère, il ajouta :

« -Moon. Tu comprends ? Moon.

-Moune ! »

L'interpellé sursauta de dix bon centimètres. Le ton employé par le jeune métis était celui qu'utilisait Harry pour le réprimander. Ce dernier le rassura en soufflant doucement sur le museau de l'animal.

« -Oui, Moon. C'est son nom. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Et toi ?

-Twa ? Zao li Mao.

-C'est tout ça ton nom ? Zaolimao ? »

L'indien ri doucement, dévoilant une rangée de belles dents blanches.

« -Mao. Unta Mao.

-Mao ? C'est joli. Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon prénom, moi. Mais bon, c'est une des seules choses que je tiens de mes parents, alors… »

Mao écoutait le flot de paroles avec fascination. Cette bouche le captivait, les yeux aussi. Tout en fait.

Il tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres roses du petit brun, qui cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

Le silence envahit la grotte. La pluie s'abattait violemment sur l'île, couvrant tout autre son. Seuls les cris insistants d'un oiseau nocturne ne désemplissaient plus le fond sonore, et ce depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Les pensées d'Harry quittèrent la présence de ces doigts bruns sur sa peau pour se concentrer plus pleinement sur les hululements persistants.

L'oiseau appartenait à une race bien peu exotique. Un rapace, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur une île du Pacifique…

« -Hannah ! »

Harry bondit du sol avec une telle vivacité qu'elle généra un véritable mouvement de panique, autant au sein de la meute que sur le charmant visage de Mao.

Ce dernier imita son homologue hydride, à la différence près qu'il dégaina son arc d'un souple mouvement du bras, l'air soudainement grave. Il suivit lentement le jeune sorcier jusqu'à l'entrée de la tanière, le souffle court.

Une présence inhabituelle le gênait fortement.

Harry se tourna vers le chasseur, tout aussi tendu que la corde de son arc.

« -Tu reste ici, d'accord ?

-Vaomi tua toka !

-Chuut… Tu ne bouge pas d'ici. Il n'y a aucun danger. »

Mao s'accroupit aux côtés de Moon, arc en place. Il scrutait la cime des arbres avec appréhension, puis revenait inlassablement vers la silhouette d'Harry, qui s'était lancé à travers le rideau de pluie battante.

Harry plaça sa main gauche en visière, le visage tourné vers les branchages imbibés d'eau jusqu'à la sève.

Le hululement retentit de nouveau.

« -Hannah ! Je suis là ! »

La jeune fille se matérialisa près de l'hydride d'un battement d'ailes.

« -Ouh… Je suis…Morte. »

Elle déposa son front contre l'épaule d'Harry et resta totalement immobile durant une dizaine de secondes, qui parurent dix siècles au jeune homme.

« -En fait, je te cherche depuis presque deux jours. » Finit par articuler la sorcière avec difficulté. « Depuis le début de la pluie. On savait que… »

Hannah se tu. Elle s'écarta d'Harry afin de le visualiser dans son ensemble, l'air troublé.

« -…tu aurais pas le temps de… »Elle revint se glisser contre le petit brun, bafouillant étrangement, enserrant le corps svelte de toutes ses forces.

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il la repoussa doucement par les épaules, la maintenant à bout de bras.

« -Non…Hannah, ne…C'est mes chaleurs. Il me reste encore deux jours. »

Elle tenta de se dégager, les joues rosies et la respiration saccadée.

« -Ben…Pas grave, je peux te soulager…

-Mais, ça va pas nan ? J'aime les hommes, moi. Enfin…Théoriquement. De toute façon, t'es pas dans ton état normal, Hannah. Rentre au camp en vitesse et dit aux autres que tout va bien pour moi, que je rentre dès que le soleil revient. Ok ? »

La blonde s'agrippa fermement aux avant-bras d'Harry, les yeux à demi clos.

« -Je peux pas rentrer. Trop fatiguée…Trop froid…Réchauffe-moi, Harry. »

Elle se laissa tomber contre le torse de l'hydride, l'entraînant dans sa chute et évitant une flèche meurtrière qui fila au-dessus de sa tête in extremis.

Harry écarta le corps de la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses hanches, et ramassa rageusement la flèche.

Puis il revint sur ses pas et gifla brutalement Hannah, qui sembla revenir à elle le temps d'un instant.

« -Écoute-moi. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

« -Je te fais sauvagement l'amour si tu retourne au camp dans les prochaines secondes qui suivent. Une fois là-bas, tu leur dis que tout va bien, je reviens avec le beau temps. Pigé ? »

Rayonnante, elle se métamorphosa instantanément et disparut entre la végétation mouillée.

Harry soupira. Il détestait mentir.

Avisant la flèche ornée de plume qu'il tenait fermement en main, il reprit promptement du poil de la bête et se dirigea vers la tanière d'un pas visiblement coléreux.

Mao l'attendait apparemment tout aussi énervé, si ce n'est plus.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Harry planta brusquement la flèche aux pieds du métis, le foudroyant du regard.

« -Je suis très très fâché !

-Ziema tao hiyok. »

Le ton était froid, brûlant pourtant d'une fureur contenue. Mao ne regardait pas son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, signe qu'il assumait entièrement sa faute. Il ne semblait pas calmé pour autant.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il s'approcha doucement de l'hydride et déposa à plat ses mains contre son torse nu, l'entraînant vers le fond de la grotte, au sec.

Là, il souffla légèrement contre ses paupières, une façon pour les panthères de s'excuser platement et que le jeune chasseur interpréta avec succès.

« -Pardon.

-Paadow…Ali.

-C'est Ha**rr**y, vilain.

-Vi… »

Harry stoppa l'échange d'un lapement de langue sur les lèvres brunes. Le contact inattendu surpris Mao, qui se colla instantanément contre la paroi rocheuse.

« -Fais pas ton farouche. » Murmura Harry, fébrile. « C'est toi qui as commencé. Hier... Ça compte quand même. »

Les avances tactiles d'Hannah avaient éveillé brutalement l'envie du jeune homme. Rejetant au loin ses chastes pensées, il accentua ses coups de langues contre le lobe de l'indien, percé de petits anneaux de métal auquel pendait une plume de couleur ou une minuscule pierre transparente.

Soudainement échauffé à son tour, Mao tira lentement leur deux corps vers le sol et assit Harry entre son thorax et ses cuisses relevées.

Ainsi installé, le petit brun pouvait sentir avec netteté le sexe tendu de son amant contre l'ouverture déjà humide d'entre ses jambes.

Il ondula doucement au-dessus de la verge, lui administrant des caresses torturantes au possible, tout en maintenant fermement les hanches colorés immobiles en les enserrant de ses genoux.

Mao renversa sa jolie tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il gardait contre lui la poitrine du sorcier de ses bras puissants, et ressentait chaque battement de son cœur avec une clarté qui l'ébahissait.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de la vie d'autrui.

Vaincu par l'impatience de son propre corps, Harry se débarrassa vivement de ce qui restait de son jean délavé et guida le pénis de l'indien sous son boxer jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel étroit qui se frayait un passage entre ses reins.

Le petit brun s'empala sur le membre durci d'un brusque mouvement du bassin, qu'il perpétua inlassablement avec une lenteur calculée, accompagnée d'une suite de gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer dans la chevelure lisse de Mao.

Ce dernier alangui par le va et viens affreusement doux qui s'opérait partout autour de son sexe distendu, saisit les hanches pâles afin d'écourter son supplice et les conduisirent à accélérer leurs à-coups.

Affolé par la subite montée du plaisir, Harry s'empara des mains tremblantes du métis et les plaquèrent contre la roche, réduisant l'allure effrénée au rythme infiniment plus lent qu'il avait choisi dès le début.

Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, retarder au maximum leur délivrance et apprendre au jeune indien à quel point il était bon de prendre son temps.

Les deux jeunes hydrides se laissèrent aller, l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à leur second orgasme, qui s'étendit partout en eux, tel un feu d'artifice.

Harry essuya d'un revers de main sa semence déversée sur le ventre de Mao, puis leva les yeux, après avoir récupéré un semblant de souffle.

« -Tu crois qu'on est des animaux ? »

Mao secoua doucement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas.

« -On ne peut pas continuer à se voir et juste faire ça, tu vois ? Le sexe…Surtout si on ne se comprend pas…

-Conplenwpa ?

-Soit j'apprends ta langue, soit t'apprend la mienne. Ce sera peut-être plus facile parce qu'on est hydride…Ou peut-être pas. »

Harry se souleva du corps de son amant pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il se demandait franchement comment son propre organisme pouvait le pousser à un acte aussi étrange que celui de faire l'amour avec cette créature qu'il connaissait si peu.

« -Ça doit être dans mes gênes… » Finit-il par conclure pour lui-même.

Il déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Mao.

Les nuages avaient cessé de se déverser, le ciel redevenait bleu. Mais seulement pour un temps. Une heure, sûrement moins en fait.

La tempête n'était pas encore terminée et Harry songea qu'il mettrait à profit ce temps afin de mieux connaître cet être auquel il s'était lié en l'espace d'un instant.

OoOoOoO

Cela s'averra être bien moins compliqué qu'il ne se l'était imaginé auparavant.

Mao comprenait et enregistrait les mouvements dont Harry accompagnait ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ensemble à une sorte de dialogue codé, empli de gestes ou d'attitude qui étaient souvent l'exacte réplique d'un comportement de panthère.

Sur ce terrain, et pour les activités les plus banales de la vie courante, ils réussissaient donc à échanger leurs connaissances en la matière avec facilité, mettant petit à petit des mots sur les actions ou objets.

Il suffisait à Harry de répéter le mot "flèche", ou "manger" pour que Mao l'enregistre et donne son équivalent en Nem'boya, la langue de sa tribu, et qu'Harry grave à son tour le nouveau mot dans sa mémoire.

Cet apprentissage s'était rapidement mué en jeu, entrecoupé de chasse excluant la compagnie d'un Moon trop peureux, et de séances coïtales effrénés, qui ne les épuisaient pas le moins du monde pour autant.

Harry se rendit alors compte, au cours de cette première semaine initiatique, que le jeune indien avait bien plus à lui apprendre que l'inverse, ce qui paraissait normal, étant donné qu'il se trouvait ici sur son propre territoire.

Aussi, consacra-t-il un temps précieux à l'amélioration des flèches chaotiques de son compagnon, de ses techniques de chasses désastreuses, de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour cuire, sécher ou cuisiner n'importe quelle viande, celle du poisson compris.

En une semaine, Harry avait acquis une certaine maîtrise de son arc et de sa lance de pêche.

Mao s'évertua de la même façon à lui faire connaître les endroits les plus merveilleux qu'une forêt tropicale pouvait abriter en son sein : une colonie de macaques à examiner de loin, celle d'oiseaux aux couleurs innombrables et des clairières parsemées de fleurs et d'arbres à fruits en tout genre, baignées de Soleil à profusion et d'eau claire.

Une myriade d'odeurs, de sensations totalement nouvelles.

L'Écosse était loin maintenant. Poudlard et ses tours grises, son ciel noir et son vent glacé n'étaient même plus un souvenir. Harry n'y pensait pas…Il y avait trop à voir et à découvrir.

Mao n'avait qu'une chose à apprendre du petit brun sur cette île : faire l'amour correctement.

Le jeune métis s'emportait pour si peu, une caresse ou un regard glissant, que ses assauts étaient souvent d'une brusquerie irréfléchie et désordonnée. Un vrai sauvage quoi.

Harry s'était donc fait une priorité de torturer son amant de mille petites taquineries avant de le laisser entrer en lui. Une fois atteint ce stade, le jeune sorcier prenait de nouveau les rênes en menant la cadence à ses propres envies.

Les apprentissages de chacun, l'un envers l'autre, apportaient déjà leurs fruits lorsque la tempête prit fin.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait quitté le camp depuis plus de dix jours. Deux semaines complètes en fait.

Ce simple constat l'inquiéta soudainement, d'autant plus qu'il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment dès lors qu'il tourna le dos à Mao et la tanière des fauves.

Le jeune métis avait compris sans difficulté que son homme devait rejoindre sa propre tribu. Sans lui. La nouvelle, expliqué par le biais de signes et d'allures félines, fut acceptée sans scène.

Les deux hydrides s'unirent encore une fois à l'ombre des arbres lourds de fruits, puis se quittèrent après un baiser, une notion tout à fait neuve pour l'indien qui n'avait pas cette sorte d'attouchements pour coutume, mais qu'il avait accueilli la première fois avec une joie non dissimulée.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il accéléra l'allure de sa course et disparut entre les arbres.

OoOoOoO

Il arriva au camp à la tombée de la nuit. Un silence de mort couvrait les environs…

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au jeune hydride pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les ennuis arrivent le plus souvent lorsqu'on les attend le moins, pas vrai ?

OoOoOoO


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Épidémie, verte dictature.

Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement de défense, Harry se retrouva plaqué au sol par trois corps robustes. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de distinguer à qui au juste appartenaient ces corps avant de perdre conscience sous le coup féroce qui s'abattit sur sa nuque.

OoOoOoO

« -Harry ! Harry ! Ouvre les yeux mon pote ! »

Harry gémit de douleur. Sa tête raisonnait comme le fond d'une crevasse, chaque son élançait férocement son crâne.

« -Ta gueule, Ron… » Finit-il par articuler, la bouche pâteuse.

Il prit appui sur son coude gauche, les yeux clos et attendit patiemment d'avoir les idées au clair avant d'entrouvrir les paupières avec prudence.

Ron était assis en tailleurs devant lui. En arrière plan se découpaient les silhouettes d'Hermione, de Luna et de Neville. Ils étaient apparemment coincés dans un espace aussi clos que sombre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Qui m'a frappé ?

-Probablement Goyle.

-Ou Zabini.

-Ou un autre Serpentard. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Pour peu de temps.

« -Et pourquoi ils nous tombent dessus ces crétins ? »

Hermione se rapprocha du petit brun avec une grande précaution, puis se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui.

Malgré le peu de lumière, la vision surdéveloppée de l'hydride pu distinguer sans peine la très mauvaise mine de la jeune fille : son visage reflétait un épuisement certain, sa peau pratiquement nue, couverte de longues traînées rougeâtres d'où s'écoulait un liquide qu'il identifia comme étant du pus.

Ses yeux et son nez coulaient de la même substance et la Griffondor frictionnait son épiderme malmené, comme si une armée de pucerons affamés s'étaient introduits sous cette peau habituellement si propre et si blanche.

Affolé, Harry examina le corps des autres cloîtrés pour remarquer les mêmes symptômes alarmants.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Une épidémie. » Hermione avait répondu d'une voix sourde, lointaine, ce qui amena Harry à distinguer une nouvelle anomalie : la gorge de son amie était enflée d'énormes ganglions.

« -Une épidémie ? De…De quoi ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes enfermés ici ?

-On sait pas d'où ça vient. Peut-être d'un animal contaminé qu'on aurait bouffé…En tout cas c'est grave. Lavande est morte et d'autres ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-Lavande est…Putain. »

Harry s'adossa contre la paroi de pierre froide, abasourdit.

« -Les Serpentards en ont profité pour monter un petit coup d'État. » Poursuivit Hermione. « Malefoy est à leur tête, immunisé contre la maladie puisqu'il est veela et les autres le suivent. Ils ont trop peurs de tout maintenant.

-Ah. Alors c'est ce petit con qui m'a foutu là.

-Ouais. Nous on est des résistants, mais bien les seuls. À quatre, cinq avec toi, on fait pas du tout le poids même si Luna est vampire. Elle aussi est malade. »

Dans un coin de leur geôle, Luna hocha lentement la tête, serrée contre son calice.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire de nous le blondinet ? Il vous exile ou quoi ?

-Il nous fout là parce qu'on se révolte.

-Mauvaise idée. » Murmura Harry, la tête entre les mains. « Dans un espace clos, le virus progressera bien plus rapidement que s'il se trouvait à l'air libre…S'il vous laisse sortir, jouez la soumission. Vous avez à bouffer ? »

Ron secoua sa tignasse rousse négativement.

« -Ils nous balancent des trucs de temps en temps.

-Comment…Je veux dire, tout ça, ça a commencé comment ?

-D'abord des vomissements, puis les plaques qui apparaissent, le pus, les ganglions…On dirait tout un ensemble de maladies mélangées entre elles, c'est très bizarre.

-Tout le monde est tombé malade en même temps ?

-Plus ou moins. Sauf Malefoy et les deux loups-garous. Eux peuvent pas avoir le truc. Les autres sont paniqués, ils se mettent direct sous la protection de Malefoy parce qu'ils savent que lui aura toujours assez de force pour chasser, ce genre de choses quoi.

-Il en profite bien. Connard. Par où on sort ici ? » Reprit Harry en cherchant à tâtons une quelconque issu bloquée contre les parois qui les encerclaient de toutes parts.

« -Part en haut.

-En haut ? »

Harry inspecta le haut de la caverne.

Un tunnel de roche semblait mener au-dehors, ou du moins à un étage supérieur, dont l'accès était manifestement bouché par une large dalle de pierre, percée d'un petit cercle d'un diamètre environnant les quinze centimètres.

Par cette unique ouverture passaient l'air et, d'après Neville, de quoi se désaltérer et se nourrir sans trop approcher de la mort. Pas la moindre trace de lumière.

Conclusion : Soit il faisait nuit noire, étoiles exclues, soit l'ouverture menait à l'intérieur d'une autre grotte. Leur grotte peut-être.

« -Ils s'y sont mis à dix pour glisser la pierre sur le trou. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est enfermés ici, et personne ne nous parle ou ne dit ce qui se passe. Ils nous filent à bouffer, c'est tout. On ne sait même pas s'il y a eu d'autres morts, on ne sait rien… »

La voix de Neville avait quelque chose de las. De résigné.

Depuis bientôt un mois et demi, ils avaient subi tant de choses, casés tant d'émotions au sein de leur petite boîte crânienne d'étudiant, qu'ils ne s'étonnaient presque plus de la tournure dramatique que prenait la situation.

Seul Harry, qui s'était reclus dans son propre monde depuis le début, prenait enfin conscience de la gravité de la chose. D'autant plus que depuis quelques minutes déjà, il avait la nette impression de manquer d'air, d'étouffer petit à petit.

Il chassa implacablement ces idées claustrophobes de son esprit, et imitant ses colocataires, se tassa sur lui même avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

OoOoOoO

Ils étaient au moins dix. Si ce n'est plus.

La dalle de pierre raclait le sol dans un bruit infernal, découvrant petit à petit le plafond de leur tanière commune.

Deux bras musclés saisirent Harry par les épaules et le soulevèrent vers l'extérieur pour le déposer sans ménagement sur le sol pierreux.

Le petit brun, tout juste arraché de son profond sommeil, se rattrapa maladroitement aux bras et jambes qui l'entouraient, discernant difficilement le groupe d'élèves qui s'activaient de nouveau au-dessus du trou, replaçant la dalle à sa position initiale.

« -M…Mais…Pourquoi vous…

-Ferme-la Potter. »

Harry tourna un regard ébloui vers la silhouette brune qui se découpait en contre-jour devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à la lumière poignante du jour, il put distinguer le visage étrangement pâle de Blaise Zabini.

« -Alors toi aussi t'es malade Zab'

-Je t'ai dit de la **fermer** ! » Le Serpentard accompagna ses mots d'un violent coup de poing qui atteignit Harry au niveau de la tempe et entraîna par sa force la tête du jeune hydride, qui vint heurter brutalement la cloison de pierre.

Sonné, le petit brun divagua un instant avant de s'effondrer littéralement sur le sol.

OoOoOoO

Harry écarquilla les paupières en grand.

Au-dessus de sa tête, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient doucement. L'ombre d'un petit chimpanzé à la fourrure écarlate glissait de branche en branche, suivi de près par sa mère.

Le chant clair des oiseaux s'éveillant au même rythme que le Soleil et le bruissement continu d'une rivière se faisaient entendre tout près.

Une coulée d'eau froide se répandit soudainement sur le visage égaré du petit brun.

« -Qu…

-On se réveille, Potter ? »

Cette voix…Harry tourna la tête, croisant immédiatement le regard moqueur du blond.

Celui-ci frôla avec un plaisir certain l'hématome enflé ornant majestueusement la tempe droite du jeune hydride, qui grimaça sous le coup de la douleur éprouvée à ce simple contact.

« -Oups, c'est douloureux on dirait…

-Laisse ça. »

Drago accentua son toucher, prenant un pied évident à l'écoute des plaintes étouffées du Griffondor, qui usa de son peu de force afin de repousser brutalement la main blanche de l'héritier Malefoy.

L'effort l'étourdit aussitôt. Éreinté, il referma les yeux et laissa tomber son visage contre son épaule.

« -Ben alors ? T'es pas en forme petit Potter ?

-Pourquoi…tu peux pas trouver d'autre trip que celui de me pourrir l'existence ?

-Parce que tu me fascine… J'aime te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Ça m'excite. »

Harry grinça des dents, gardant les paupières fermement closes. Le Serpentard laissait l'eau de la rivière s'égoutter le long de ses doigts jusqu'au visage pâle de l'hydride.

« -Sado…

-Je suis pas sado, Harry. Je suis juste raide dingue de ton petit cul, et du reste.

-Oh, maman… »

Le petit brun roula sur le côté et se redressa avec difficulté. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ces quatre pattes, alors imaginer pouvoir tenir debout…

Son honneur étant cependant en jeu, il tenta le coup pour le coup et se leva maladroitement pour se ramasser aussi platement qu'une crêpe mal retournée.

« -Tsss... Navrant. Celui-qui-a-survécut, incapable de tenir sur ses jolies petites gambettes glabres. »

Harry s'assit maladroitement, s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, puis scruta le visage arrogant du blond, lui adressant un regard emplit de tout son mépris.

« -Pas la peine de faire la tronche, joli mignon. Tu vas devoir passer à la casserole si tu veux que tes potes sortent de leur trou. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, réprimant un rire face à l'expression ridiculement ringarde du Serpentard. Il avait vraiment du mal à le prendre au sérieux, comme il doutait franchement de sa soi-disant attirance pour la gente masculine. C'était tout simplement trop gros. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

« -À quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

-Tu crois que je plaisante ?

-Ouais, j'en suis même persuadé.

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi je prendrai la peine d'inventer une débilité pareille ? J'y peux absolument rien si tu me fais bander, Potty. Je trouve ça tout à fait déplorable, mais ça ne change rien. Je vais te baiser, et si tu refuses on arrêtera de nourrir tes amis qui crèves lentement sous notre abri. »

Harry secoua bêtement la tête. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite…

« -Tu…Tu ferais pas ça.

-Qui va m'en empêcher ? Il n'y a pas de loi ici, Harry. Seulement celle du plus fort, et excuse-moi de te faire remarquer que sans magie, tu es loin d'être le plus fort, où que ce soit.

-Tu peux pas les laisser crever, Malefoy.

-C'est pas moi qui les laisserai crever, chéri. C'est toi. Et c'est toi qui aura les remords aussi. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu laisse faire ça, hein ? »

Le petit brun abaissa son regard, admirant soudain avec une infinie concentration le moindre petit détail pouvant apparaître sur ses mains tremblantes.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait : Malefoy lui faisait du chantage pour pouvoir le baiser. Et pas un moindre chantage…

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par te désaper, par exemple.

-Malefoy…Me force pas à faire ça. S'il te plait…

-Je ne te force à rien, tu as le choix. »

Drago se rapprochait déjà de sa victime, tout sourire.

« -C'est pas fair-play du tout comme choix.

-Ça c'est ton problème. »

Harry glissa son visage entre ses mains. Il l'avait déjà fait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Mais avec Mao c'était différent. Non pas qu'il soit amoureux du jeune métis, il le connaissait trop peu pour pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments, mais il en avait envie.

Il voulait le corps coloré, de cent façon différentes, dans cent endroits différents, par cent petites provocations variées. C'était devenu un jeu de faire l'amour avec Mao. Quelque chose de doux, de bon, qui lui donnait beaucoup, beaucoup de bonheur.

Faire ça avec Malefoy, cela relèverait plus du cauchemar… Pas au niveau du physique, de ce côté le blond se trouvait plutôt bien loti. C'était une question de principe : il haïssait le Serpentard.

Mais la simple idée de Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville mourrant de faim et de fièvre au fond de la petite crevasse, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Littéralement.

« -Je me désape. Et ensuite ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. »

Harry retira sa chemise, qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer depuis que son amant en avait arraché les boutons, puis son jean troué et déchiré de toute part, qui ne le couvrait plus du tout.

Une fois ces minces parcelles de tissus abandonnées à la verdure du sol, Harry esquiva un regard hésitant vers Drago. Celui-ci examinait la peau mate avec avidité.

« -Retire-le. » "le" faisant allusion à la pauvre petite loque effilée qui servait encore de caleçon à l'hydride.

« -Je… »

Le Serpentard saisit violemment l'élastique du caleçon et l'arracha du corps de son propriétaire d'un geste leste, révélant la nudité charmante du brun.

« -Allonges-toi. Sur le ventre.

-Tu me prends pour une chienne ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, Potter. » Le ton était devenu menaçant.

Harry s'exécuta, la rage au ventre. Les doigts du blond glissèrent en lui sans préliminaires caressants, griffant doucement son clitoris au passage.

Le petit brun étouffa un gémissement de pur plaisir en mordant brusquement la chair de son poignet gauche.

« -Te retiens surtout pas de crier.

-T…dou…doucement.

Ignorant la supplique du Griffondor, Drago s'insinua à l'intérieur de l'étroit orifice d'un ample mouvement du bassin, puis entama immédiatement de rapides vas-et-viens, s'agrippant puissamment aux hanches d'Harry.

Celui-ci enfonça plus loin ses dents dans son poignet, d'où s'écoulait maintenant un filet de sang vermeil.

Les à-coups qui s'opéraient en lui s'accéléraient sensiblement, faisant grimper le plaisir au creux de son corps, un plaisir partagé semblait-il, vu la puissance qu'émettait les cordes vocales du blond contre son cou.

Le Serpentard glissa l'une de ses mains dans la tignasse bouclée de l'hydride, accentuant plus encore les heurts de son sexe dans le corps brûlant, les amenant tous deux à l'orgasme libérateur.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration haletante, le corps luisant de sueur. Malefoy s'extirpa du fourreau de chaire encore secoué de spasmes, remonta prestement la braguette de son jean délavé, puis s'adressa d'un ton sardonique au petit être recroquevillé à ses pieds :

« -Ça vaut, disons…un repas, pour les pauvres trucs qui te servent d'amis. Si tu tiens à leur survie, il va falloir remettre ça et rester dans les parages bien sûr : donc oublis les petites visites à ton sale fauve pelé, pigé ? »

Le jeune hydride acquiesça faiblement. Il voulait pleurer. Évacuer cette rage qu'il avait en lui, l'éjecter de sa poitrine.

Mais rien ne venait. Pas une larme. Pas un sanglot.

Il frappa l'herbe fraîche de toute la force de son poing, puis se recoucha sur le flanc, les nerfs à vif.

S'il restait là sans rien dire, ses amis finiraient par mourir de la maladie. Et ça pourrait arriver plus ou moins tôt, certainement plus tôt que moins… Ce virus, quel qu'il soit, était propre à l'Île.

Un animal, un insecte, une réaction étrange dû à une combinaison des plantes dont ils se servaient pour assaisonner la viande… Il y avait une chance, peut-être infime, mais bien présente, que Mao connaisse un remède.

Mao ou un quelconque habitant de l'Île.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'Indien, mais quand, et où ? L'opération s'averrait être bien plus tortueuse qu'une simple rencontre de courtoisie…

OoOoOoO


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Lait de chèvre.

Trois jours d'un harcèlement sexuel continu n'est sûrement bon pour personne.

Voilà l'idée entêtante qui ratissait l'esprit d'Harry, alors qu'il se remettait tout juste d'un énième orgasme forcé, étendu sur le sable brûlant.

Drago s'était évaporé immédiatement, conformément à son habitude, mais le petit brun prévoyait avec appréhension qu'il ne revienne à la charge, et ce avant le couché du Soleil.

L'astre en question frappait fort sur leur petite île. Harry se traîna lentement vers l'ombre des arbres et la fraîcheur de la forêt, remarquant soudainement son extrême fatigue : il était tout bonnement épuisé.

Il ne pouvait mettre en cause ses parties de jambes en l'air inévitables avec le Serpentard, étant donné qu'il en avait fait de même avec Mao et qu'en aucun cas il ne s'était sentit aussi faible.

D'où venais donc cette lourdeur qu'il ressentait au niveau des yeux et de la tête ?

Il suivit au pas de course le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à leur abri. La plupart des garçons devaient être à la chasse en ce moment. Du moins, ceux qui en avaient encore la force.

Il pourrait donc passer sa petite visite quotidienne aux captifs sans plus de problèmes.

Fred et Gorge vidaient une chèvre devant l'entrée de la grotte. Leur visage déformé par la maladie reflétait une impassibilité tenace. Harry n'avait pas obtenu une seule parole des jumeaux. Pas même un regard.

Il passa devant eux, les ignorant de l'extérieur, déchiré de tristesse à l'intérieur, et se glissa jusqu'au fond de la tanière où les corps de Susan, Ginny, Dean et Seamus, s'étendaient de tout leur long. L'air passait mal par leur gorge enflée.

« -Salut… »

Aucune réponse. Trop affaiblis pour ça. Il remarqua tout de même le clignement fébrile des yeux de la rouquine.

Il semblait dire simplement : « puisque tu peux encore bouger, bouge-toi. »

C'était tout à fait son intention. Bouger.

Traverser la forêt de part en part à la recherche de Mao, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de mieux. Seulement, l'indien pouvait être n'importe où, et une telle évasion ne s'improvise pas sur le tas.

Elle demande du temps, de la stratégie. Harry économisait chaque petite parcelle de viande qu'il recevait depuis trois jours, pour les amonceler au fond de sa besace de peau. Il se taillait des flèches avec frénésie, imitant docilement le savoir faire de son amant métissé.

Mais plus que tout, et c'était de loin ce qui l'angoissait vraiment : comment expliquer leur situation à Mao ? Comment lui faire comprendre que cette maladie dévastatrice c'était si soudainement effondré sur eux ?

Et elle tuait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Terry Boot avait rapidement suivi Lavande au compte des décès, et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier. À moins qu'on ne trouve un remède.

Harry s'effondra aux cotés de la large dalle de pierre percée, accompagnant son geste d'un soupir désespéré, puis se pencha doucement au-dessus du trou.

« -Hermione ? Ron ? »

Le silence.

« -C'est Harry ! Hé ! Vous êtes pas morts quand même ? »

Un infime bruissement se fit entendre plus bas.

« -Harry…

-Hermione ! Ma petite chérie ! Vous survivez là-dessous ?

-Non, Harry. Ron s'est endormi hier et…il dort toujours. »

Le petit brun éloigna son visage de l'ouverture et s'assit sur ses talons, pensif.

« -Tu veux dire qu'il est dans le coma ?

-Une sorte de coma, oui…Et je ne me sens pas bien non plus… Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver Harry, mais je pense qu'on va mourir. »

Il grinça des dents.

« -Écoute 'Mione, je vais disparaître pendant un temps.

-Tu vas faire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr, pas prêt…Je pars ce soir et je reviendrai, je ne sais pas quand. J'espère simplement que vous serez encore en vie. »

De nouveau le silence.

« -Merci mon Harry.

-Je comptais partir demain, mais c'est plus urgent que prévu. Prend ça… »

Harry détacha sa besace bombée de viande séchée des courroies de son jean et le glissa par le trou.

« -J'ai gardé ça pour vous. Quand Malefoy verra que je suis parti il ne vous donnera plus rien. Économisez-là.

-Ok. Fais attention à toi. »

La petite main blanche de la jeune fille apparut soudainement à la surface de la pierre. Harry saisit les doigts tremblants et les serra fort.

Une fois encore il aurait aimé pleurer un peu, mais rien ne coulait sur ses joues si ce n'est une mince sueur fiévreuse.

OoOoOoO

La forêt frémissait d'un milliard de son confondus les uns aux autres. Chuchotements du vent aux arbres, gémissement bestiaux, hululement nerveux… La végétation endormit dissonait avec l'activité culminante des chasseurs nocturnes.

Harry stoppa sa course pour se mettre au pas. La nuit couvrait tout, mais n'en amoindrissait pas son sens de l'orientation pour autant.

Il aimait la nuit. La jungle vivait la nuit. Le jeune hydride s'adossa contre un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il courait depuis deux bonnes heures au moins et ne se sentait pas fatigué le moins du monde, mais sa tête tournait dangereusement.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, son estomac avait été pris de soudaines convulsions et il s'était mis à vomir une bile rougeâtre qui lui avait écorchée les entrailles.

À présent, il ne serait pas étonné de voir apparaître ces traînées rouges le long de sa peau, puis les énormes ganglions s'accrocher à son cou. Son épiderme le démangeait déjà…

Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'un haut-le-cœur lui tordit violemment l'abdomen. Il se pencha en avant et cracha le liquide amer avec dégoût, avant de repartir dans un trottinement tanguant.

OoOoOoO

Mao n'était pas à la tanière des fauves.

Un fait de toute façon totalement prévisible, puisque l'indien ne venait que lorsqu'il savait qu'il y trouverait son amant en chaleur. Or Harry n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout en chaleur.

Il était plutôt en phase de refroidissement, si on s'attardait sur les tremblements récurrents qui l'agitaient des pieds à la tête.

Le jour se levait à peine au-dessus de l'île. L'air était encore frais de l'obscurité.

Harry s'approcha de la tanière avec hésitation avant qu'une masse noire ne surgisse d'entre les arbres et ne lui saute dessus avec une vivacité coutumière.

« -Oh purée ! Moon ! »

Le fauve se recula prestement, intrigué. Son jeune maître portait un très mauvais aura.

Il vint lécher timidement le visage anormalement blanc de l'hydride accroupi, bravant son pressentiment affûté de félin.

« -Oui, p'tit père…Je sais que tu es content de me voir, mais je suis malade. Je peux pas rester longtemps, je venais seulement vérifier que vous êtes pas dans la même merde que nous. Et puis Mao. T'as pas vu Mao, toi ? »

La panthère cligna des paupières, interrogative.

« -Bon…Je m'en vais, d'accord ? »

La question n'attendait pas véritablement de réponse. Harry ébouriffa doucement le petit espace situé entre les deux oreilles de l'animal. Si Ron et Hermione ne se relevaient pas de la maladie, il resterait au moins Moon et sa petite bouille de chat abandonné.

Il secoua la tête, choqué de par ses propres pensées, puis se releva avec difficulté pour reprendre sa course à travers la forêt, et ce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait songé à s'arrêter pour se reposer, ni même pour boire ou manger. Il ne ressentait plus rien, n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Seules les démangeaisons qui brûlaient sa peau lui permettaient de sentir encore son corps.

Les traces rouges avaient fait leur apparitions tôt dans l'après-midi, et n'avaient cessées de s'étendre depuis…

Lorsque le Soleil s'était éteint, il avait soudainement repris conscience du Monde autour de lui, ainsi que de la fatigue mêlée de fièvre qui engourdissait chacun de ses membres.

Il s'était laissé tomber sous l'arbre le plus proche sans même savoir où il se trouvait sur l'île.

OoOoOoO

Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Harry savait déjà que de un, il avait atteint le point culminant de la maladie, très certainement parce qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis quatre jours, qu'il n'avait pas dormi davantage et que sa journée de la veille, passée à parcourir cette putain d'île sous une chaleur infernale, sans absorber la moindre goutte d'eau n'avait fait qu'empirer son état.

Et de deux, il n'était certainement plus allongé sur l'herbe fraîche de la forêt, mais sur une matière bien plus douce, qui ne lui semblait pas étrangère.

Sa vision flouée distingua difficilement le visage brun de Mao, penché au-dessus de lui. Un visage dont l'expression reflétait un mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu observer une telle expression sur le visage de son amant remontait à …longtemps.

En fait ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois : lorsque Hannah l'avait rejoint dans la forêt et qu'elle s'était inopinément retrouvée envoûtée par les chaleurs du petit brun.

« -Mao…Pourquoi tu...fais la tête ? »

Harry grimaça à l'écoute de sa propre voix. Elle était sèche, enrouée, difficile à percevoir.

Le jeune indien secoua sa longue crinière d'ébène, puis souleva la nuque d'Harry tout en approchant un petit bol de ses lèvres pâles.

« -Tu boire. »

Le ton était froid, sans appel.

Harry avala la substance blanchâtre, pour constater avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un lait de chèvre fraîchement tiré.

Son regard vagabonda vers le plafond qui couvrait leur tête. Une voûte plutôt basse constituée de branchages et de lianes tordues, couvertes de larges feuilles de palmier. Le tout était maintenu par ce qui semblait être de fins cordons de cuir.

Ils se trouvaient dans une hutte…Un grand pas vers la civilisation.

Une fois le bol vide, Harry reporta son attention sur Mao. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste en lui. Un malheur palpable, qui se sentait partout autour de son joli corps svelte.

« -Tu m'en veux parce que je suis venu ici malade ? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Parce que je n'aurais pas dû venir chez toi ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me suives quand mes chaleurs sont finies ? »

Mao restait silencieux, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Un son singulier se fit entendre à l'entrée de la hutte, sorte d'entrechoquements osseux. Puis une voix de jeune homme, feutré, glissa à travers la pièce.

Harry tendit l'oreille, mais ne pu saisir qu'une bride de mots en Nem'boya, trop éparpillés pour leur donner un sens. Le nouveau venu parlait vite.

Mao répondit tout aussi brièvement, puis souleva de nouveau la tête du sorcier avec délicatesse pour pouvoir se lever et disparaître au-dehors.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, reposant sa nuque contre la peau de bête rude qui s'étendait sous lui.

Il devait y avoir un problème. Mao ne faisait jamais la tête. Il souriait…À tel point qu'Harry en venait à se demander parfois comment les muscles de son visage pouvaient supporter une telle pression à longueur de journée.

Visiblement, quelque chose clochait. C'est sur ce fait indéniable qu'il se sentit brusquement basculer dans le vide sans fond du sommeil.

OoOoOoO

Une journée complète de rêves agités plus loin, Harry s'éveilla avec l'aisance d'un nouveau-né balancé dans la froide réalité du Monde, c'est-à-dire très mal.

Son cœur battait à la chamade contre sa poitrine, ses poumons brûlaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais servi et sa peau ruisselait d'une sueur glacée.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser complètement où il se trouvait, pourquoi il s'y trouvait et ce qu'il était censé y faire à présent. Un coup d'œil rapide sur ses avant-bras lui permit de constater la disparition des marques rouges sur sa peau.

Les démangeaisons avaient cessé et il se sentait bien moins fiévreux.

Son regard vogua à travers la hutte éclairée faiblement par la lueur de la Lune et celle, dansante, d'un feu au-dehors.

L'entrée était barrée d'un rideau de petits osselets blancs qui s'entrechoquaient doucement au gré du vent. Le sol était couvert de peau de bêtes, excepté le centre de la pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait un petit foyer de braises rougeoyant surmonté d'une large marmite de terre cuite.

Harry parcourut des yeux le plafonnement feuillu de la hutte, observant avec perplexité les étranges structures qui s'y balançaient, sorte d'attrape rêves indiens ornés des mêmes pierres lumineuses qui ruisselaient le long de la chevelure de son amant ainsi que d'un nombre incalculable de plumes en tout genre.

Le sorcier baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol, où la vue dudit amant accroupit le fit sursauter de dix bons centimètres.

Mao inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air toujours aussi distant. Une large sacoche de peau pendait le long de son épaule.

« -Mao. »

Le jeune indien tendit la sacoche à son vis-à-vis, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« -Tu prendre, donne pour ton ami.

-C'est le médicament ?

-Méd… » Il se stoppa dans son élan. « Toi tu jamais reviens Ali. »

Le cœur du petit brun manqua un battement.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Une fois encore, Mao resta silencieux. Puis il se leva.

« -Mao, je ne partirai pas sans savoir pourquoi tu es en colère.

-Je connaître mal ton mot.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Toi tu donne le corps pour étranger. Je sentis ça. Ce mal pour moi. Le cœur qui pleurer. Tu jamais reviens… »

Harry appuya inconsciemment son poing fermé contre son thorax, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur sourde qui venait de s'y loger, lui coupait totalement la respiration.

Puis il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, sans parvenir à produire le moindre son. Mao l'examinait, interloqué.

« -Non. » Harry inspira profondément afin de poursuivre sa phrase. « Je n'ai pas donné mon corps, Mao. On me l'a pris. »

L'indien fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, il avait du mal à comprendre.

« -Bon… »Ajouta le sorcier, la voix tremblante. « Je m'en vais. De toute façon tu as raison. J'aurais dû me battre au moins un peu. Au moins essayer. »

Il se leva à son tour, les jambes branlantes, sous le choc de la vérité qui venait de le percuter avec la violence d'une droite dans le nez : il aurait pu éviter l'oppression de Malefoy.

Il aurait pu soulever le courage de Fred, George, Ginny…Tous les autres Griffondors, puis le reste du groupe aussi. Leur dire qu'ils avaient un petit espoir d'être guérit, qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas condamnés.

Il aurait pu leur parler de Mao, de sa tribu.

La vérité c'est qu'il avait eu peur. Peur de révéler le petit Monde qu'il s'était créé auprès de l'indien, mais peur aussi que les siens ne soient hostiles à la présence des naufragés.

Il n'avait pas eu confiance. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance, jamais.

Harry suivit Mao jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, souffla un bref "merci" et poursuivit sa route seul, fixant du regard un point invisible devant lui, en direction du Sud.

Il fallait qu'il soit rentré au camp avant le levé du jour. Il le sentait comme une certitude, une angoisse pesant lourd dans sa poitrine.

La petite main blanche d'Hermione tendue au-dessus de la pierre lui revint en mémoire et soudainement pris de panique, Harry se mit à courir, courir, courir…

OoOoOoO


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Douce vengeance.

Un calme plat régnait sur le camp alors que l'aube pointait tout juste le bout de son nez au-dessus du Pacifique.

Harry s'adossa contre le tronc tortueux d'un arbre, épuisé : il s'arrêtait pour la première fois depuis son départ du village de Mao.

Ses yeux balayèrent les environs. La clairière baignait dans la lueur orangée du levé de Soleil. Un petit monticule de fruit à moitié pourrit s'entassait devant l'entrée de la grotte, aux côtés d'un feu de bois dont il ne restait plus que les braises encore rouges.

La cascade ruisselait à petite eau le long de sa paroi rocheuse, couverte d'une mousse verte détrempée. Dans peu de temps, le débit en serait décuplé par la pluie.

Une dizaine de mètres séparaient le jeune hydride de la fissure béante qui se frayait un chemin au creux de la pierre.

Il inspira profondément, une tentative plutôt vaine de se gonfler de courage. Puis il avança de nouveau, à petits pas légers, comme s'il eut à marcher sur du verre brisé… Pour se stopper presque immédiatement lorsque le corps blanc de Drago Malefoy se matérialisa à l'entrée du refuge.

Les yeux gris du veela reflétait une peur à l'état brut.

Le sang d'Harry battit soudainement plus fort contre ses tempes. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en trois grande enjambées, puis emporté par son élan et sa rage de se retrouver face au maître chanteur, il saisit le Serpentard par les épaules et le plaqua contre la pierre, du mépris plein les yeux.

Malefoy poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de bégayer bêtement, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot cohérent au vu du regard hypnotique de l'hydride furieux.

« -Malefoy… » Le blond hocha la tête frénétiquement. « Il reste du lait de chèvre ? »

La mâchoire inférieure de Drago se décrocha brusquement. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ça…

« -P…P…Pardon ?

-Du **lait** de **chèvre**, couillon. Il en reste ? »

Dans un effort phénoménal, le blond parvint à détacher son regard des larges pupilles vertes afin d'identifier le contenu des divers récipients entreposés à l'entrée de la grotte.

« -Je crois…Là. » Il tendit le doigt vers une marmite remplie à ras bord du liquide blanc, à la surface duquel flottait une mince couche de crème. « Écoute-moi Potter…On n'a pas encore réussi à parler….

-Ferme-la.

-Pourquoi tu veux jamais qu'on parle toi et moi ?

-Prépare des bols de lait pour ceux qui sont encore vivants, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour les soigner. »

Drago examina Harry, l'air totalement hagard. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.

« -Mais…ils sont encore…tous là. Enfin, Weasley à l'air mort, mais il est vivant. En tout cas il était toujours vivant il y a deux minutes. Maintenant…Je te promets rien…. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« -Ils sont encore vivants ? Tous ceux du trou ?

-On les a sortis du trou quand t'as disparu…Je…J'ai… »

Harry coupa court aux balbutiements en appliquant sèchement sa main contre les lèvres pâles.

« -Ne dis rien Malefoy. Même pas des excuses. Je te pardonnerai pas ce que t'as fait à mes amis. Ils sont ma seule famille, tu vois ? Le seul truc que je pourrai pardonner c'est ce que tu m'as fait subir à moi, parce que j'aurai pu me défendre. Les autres ont pas pu se défendre… »

Il retira sa main, scrutant le visage troublé du Serpentard. Au fond, ils étaient encore tous des enfants.

Un enfant qui fait l'amour reste un enfant, un enfant qui fait du mal reste un enfant.

« -Fais ce que je t'ai dit, Malefoy. Dépêche-toi. »

Le blond secoua la tête, puis s'exécuta. Il remplit les uns après les autres dix-neuf bols de lait auquel Harry ajouta une petite boulette de pâte brune, qu'il extirpait de la besace de l'indien.

Les deux garçons observèrent en silence l'étrange remède se dissoudre lentement au contact du liquide, puis ils emportèrent au fond de l'abri, deux par deux, les bols au contenu précieux.

Les malades se serraient les uns contre les autres autour du feu, tremblants de froid, de fièvre, de la peur de mourir. Leurs membres raidis étendus sur le sol, allongés immobiles.

« -Les tiens sont là. »

Drago tendit le doigt vers les corps des quatre rescapés du trou. Harry fit un bond en avant, maintenant les bols avec dextérité, puis saisit la nuque de son meilleur ami.

Il avait l'air endormi, pas mort. Sauf qu'il ne ronflait pas…

« -Tu es de retour, Harry ? » L'hydride tourna son visage vers Hermione.

« -Même les mains vides, je serait revenu. T'as la force de boire ça toute seule ? C'est un médicament. »

Elle tenta de soulever son bras, en vain. Harry tourna de nouveau la tête : Malefoy accumulait les allés et retours chargé de remède à une vitesse hors du commun, soignant les Griffondors en priorité et au grand étonnement du petit brun.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres du rouquin afin d'y glisser le lait, non sans difficulté. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione, de Neville et de Luna.

« -Vous allez vous sentir tout mou, puis vous endormir pendant un bon bout de temps. C'est normal. Vous vous sentirez mieux au réveil. »

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir. Les paupières lourdes, les malades s'endormirent les uns après les autres, abandonnant Harry et Drago à leur angoissant éveil.

Le Serpentard, adossé contre un pan de l'abri, semblait ne pas pouvoir dériver son regard du visage pensif de l'hydride.

« -Potter…Tu…Pense à quoi ? »

Harry glissa une main dans sa tignasse de boucles brunes emmêlées. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins.

« -Dis Malefoy, tu voudrais pas me couper les cheveux par hasard ?

-Tu veux que…Je te coupe les cheveux ? Moi ? Je sais pas couper les cheveux.

-Je te demande pas une coupe de star. Raccourcis les un peu s'il te plait, ça me chatouille sans arrêt. Juste…Là. »

Le petit brun désignait de son indexe le bas de ses hanches, modèles de perfection. Drago frissonna d'envie à la vue de la peau délicieusement mate.

Il détacha le petit coutelas de pierre pendu à sa ceinture et s'approcha de l'indomptable crinière qui lui était présentée. Il saisit entre ses doigts tremblants une mèche charbon, inspira profondément l'odeur du cou exposé.

« -T…Tu es…s…sûr ?

-Arrête de bégayer.

-Pa…pardon. Je ne…f…fais pas…ex…

-J'ai compris. » Trancha Harry « Oui je suis sûr Malefoy, ces cheveux ici, là, ils me grattent horriblement, alors coupe.

-Jusque…Où ?

-Arrête-toi aux épaules, je préfère pas prendre le risque que tu m'emportes une oreille. Au cas où ton esprit vengeur serait de retour. »

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête puis coupa net la mèche qu'il tenait éloignée du corps du Griffondor, de peur de sabrer la peau vis-à-vis des tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains.

Puis il saisit une nouvelle boucle et la sectionna aussi sec sous l'omoplate du brun. Les cheveux d'un ébène lumineux dégringolaient lentement au sol, ponctués du son tranchant de la pierre coupante.

Harry baissa les paupières. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse paraître la douleur. Il n'avait pas à ressentir une tristesse pareille. Pas à ce point.

Pas pour Mao.

Mao lui avait offert la douceur, la tendresse, le plaisir. Mais rien qui ne soit réellement approchant de l'amour. On n'est pas si triste lorsque l'on perd un être que l'on connaît si peu, pour lequel on ne se sent avoir aucun sentiment fixe, palpable.

Harry savait reconnaître les sentiments qu'il possédait envers chaque adolescent présent au sein de la grotte. Il aimait Ron comme un frère, Hermione comme une partie féminine de lui-même, à laquelle il aurait pu confier n'importe quoi.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny étaient sa famille. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Hannah… Tous étaient chers à son cœur parce qu'ils avaient des souvenirs en communs, tellement de choses partagées et qu'ils avaient encore à vivre tous ensemble.

Il savait aussi à quel point il haïssait Drago, comme il avait du mal à lui en vouloir véritablement pour autant.

Voilà. Ses sentiments à l'égard du blond étaient peut-être troubles, mais il les sentait bien présent.

Avec Mao, tout était si différent. Mao parlait à peine sa langue, il possédait ses propres coutumes, sa propre civilisation.

Tous deux n'avaient véritablement rien en commun, si ce n'est le fait qu'ils soient hydrides…Et cela ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

« -Pourquoi tu as peur, Malefoy ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis simplement nerveux.

-Je ne parle pas de tes mains. Ni des balbutiements, qui se sont arrêtés d'ailleurs. Quand je suis arrivé au camp, tu avais l'air effrayé. »

Une nouvelle mèche brune voltigea lentement jusqu'au sol.

« -Ah…Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que ces deux derniers jours.

-Parce que je n'étais pas là pour soulager tes…

-Non ! Gregory et Millicent ont rejoint l'îlot pour la pleine Lune, tous les autres étaient malades. Presque complètement morts.

-D'accord, donc tu n'avais personne à qui parler. C'est ça qui t'as fait peur. »

Drago soupira profondément.

« -Arrête de faire l'idiot Potter, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Tu avais peur de finir tout seul sur cette île.

-Plutôt de laisser un très mauvais souvenir à tout le monde. En général, j'aime la solitude.

-Être seul à la bibliothèque est bien différent qu'être seul au milieu de cette forêt. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se sentait si mal à l'aise.

« -Malefoy ?

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais je te demande pardon.

-Je ne veux pas te pardonner. Ce serait trop facile, tu crois pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as violé ?

-Je n'aurais pas pu t'avoir autrement. Je suis peut-être qu'un crétin, une sale fouine arrogante, mais pas stupide. Tu es hydride, jamais tu ne m'aimeras. »

Il laissa tomber le coutelas dans un bruit métallique, puis se leva pour rejoindre l'air chaud de l'extérieur. Harry secoua sa chevelure encore longue et ramassa une à une les boules qui tapissaient le sol auprès de ses genoux.

Cette discussion ne devait pas se terminer d'une façon aussi mélodramatique…

Le Soleil avait gagné en altitude et inondait la clairière de toute part.

Harry s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre à moitié mort, gratta doucement la terre entre ses racines ondoyantes et y laissa tomber les mèches de cheveux. Puis il recouvrit le tout du terreau frais.

« -Ça n'a jamais été prouvé. »

Il avait parlé assez fort pour être entendu du Serpentard affairé à trier les fruits à l'entrée de l'abri, un faux air de nonchalance accroché au visage. Il se figea aux mots de l'hydride.

« -Potter, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'allumes, tu me cherches, tu me tourne autour… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire mesquin.

« -Pourquoi tu me demande de te couper les cheveux ? Pourquoi tu parles comme si de rien n'était ? Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup. Tu joue la comédie.

-Disons que c'est ma façon de te punir pour…Tes mauvaises actions.

-Et donc, ça a été prouvé ? Que les hydrides ne peuvent aimer que les hydrides ? »

Le petit brun s'approcha du blond en frottant vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en éliminer le reste de terre. Puis il s'attaqua méticuleusement à ses ongles noircis.

« -Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'on peut pas prouver ce genre de chose. Peut-être que tout peut arriver. »

Drago grinça des dents.

« -Tu continues… »

Harry haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu continues à te foutre de moi.

-Pas vrai. Je te dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses si je te dis que quand je t'ai…Enfin, la première fois…

-Je sais. Tu as remarqué que je n'étais plus vierge. »

Le veela hocha lentement la tête, sans lâcher le visage coloré des yeux.

« -Tu l'étais pourtant quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ça me paraît évident, tu étais bien trop immature à l'époque. Maintenant tout à changé, tu es totalement différent. »

Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés du Serpentard et plongea son regard dans les pupilles d'acier.

« -Tu trouves ? Toi aussi tu as changé. Drago…

-Ne joue pas.

-Je suis sérieux. »

L'hydride balaya doucement la chevelure platine des yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête, je te promets que j'irai dans ton sens.

-Dans mon sens ? Hum…Occupe-toi de mes chaleurs quand j'en ai besoin, laisse-moi te soumettre comme tu m'as soumis. »

Drago saisit la main perdue à quelques centimètres de sa nuque afin d'en embrasser délicatement le bout de chaque doigt.

« -C'est vraiment pas ton genre pourtant.

-Tu as dit toi-même que j'avais changé, non ? »

Harry rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du veela, un sourire moqueur craquelant ses jolies lèvres sèches.

« -Je ne sais…plus vraiment ce que j'ai dit. »

Le blond franchit la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres, les scellant en un baisé dénué de toute raison.

OoOoOoO


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : L'homme ou l'art de l'esquive…

Harry renversa son vis-à-vis sur le dos, s'installant à califourchon sur son ventre musclé, puis il entreprit de défaire sa chemise avec une lenteur calculée. Ses nombreuses expériences physiques avec le Serpentard lui avaient enseigné plusieurs choses d'importance dont l'une : il était simplement très, très, très impatient…

Il n'y a pas de petite torture pour un Malefoy.

C'est sur cette constatation fort rationnelle que le Griffondor amorça l'effeuillage complet de Drago, qui restait aussi passif que possible face aux effluves envoûtants qui émanaient de l'hydride en chaleur.

Une fois que le Serpentard se trouva totalement dépossédé de tout vêtement, il tenta de faire glisser des épaules colorées les pans de la chemise qui avait autrefois servi d'uniforme au petit brun, mais ses mains furent fermement repoussées et clouées contre le sol humide.

Harry souri de nouveau, narquois.

« -Ne bouge pas blondinet. C'est moi qui mène la danse maintenant. »

Drago acquiesça lentement, tout son être tendu vers l'hydride. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Son esprit perdit toute notion cohérente lorsqu'un doigt mutin s'introduisit en lui, provoquant au creux de son intimité une douleur sourde, escortée d'une foule de sensations qui lui étaient encore inconnues quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et Harry comprenait petit à petit comment le blond avait pu se laisser entraîner pas l'allégresse de la domination. Soumettre un être à sa volonté procurait un plaisir intellectuel assez approximatif de l'orgasme physique… Seule la conscience morale venait tout gâcher, du moins pour ceux qui possédaient une conscience.

Drago gémit doucement sous l'intrusion d'un second doigt.

_Tu possèdes une conscience, blondinet ?_

Le Griffondor amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens dans l'antre brûlant de son éternel rival. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du blond lui procuraient de véritables frémissements de jubilation. Il se sentait enfin le plus fort.

_Tu as cette capacité de ressentir la douleur des autres ? Toi ? _

Harry se fit soudainement plus brusque, ses idées se brouillaient doucement.

_Impossible… C'est im-po-sible ! _

Il brûlait de colère sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ni contre qui. À l'instant, il haïssait tout et tout le monde.

Des milliers de questions battaient furieusement contre ses tempes, à commencer par celle-ci : « Pourquoi je me donne la peine de préparer ce connard alors qu'il m'a baisé à sec sans aucun scrupule ? »

L'hydride pénétra Drago d'une souple impulsion du bassin, provoquant du même coup les gémissements qui s'en suivirent, en provenance de la gorge de son vis à vis autant que de la sienne.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry faisait "l'amour" de cette façon…

L'impression n'était pas du tout la même. Le plaisir physique était bien moins puissant, le plaisir moral s'en trouvait décuplé. Il accentua ses à-coups, déchargeant son esprit de toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé.

Drago perdait pied sous la douleur et le délice mêlés, ses mains secouées de tremblements tentaient en vain de ralentir l'allure effréné qui entraînait son amant un peu plus loin en lui chaque seconde et qui le rapprochait de l'orgasme à grands pas…

…Ce qui ne tarda pas à survenir : dans un ultime élan, Harry se répandit au creux du Serpentard dont les cordes vocales avaient rendu l'âme depuis longtemps déjà.

Leur poitrine se soulevait encore à une vitesse effroyable plusieurs minutes après la jouissance commune de leurs organes génitaux. Harry se retira brusquement afin de se traîner vers la cascade suintante, sous les eaux de laquelle il se glissa, apaisé.

Ses chaleurs le laisseraient en paix quelques heures, et c'était déjà ça…

Les effets de l'orgasme étourdissants s'estompèrent rapidement, laissant place à un écoeurement dévastateur. Le jeune hydride se sentait lâche, hypocrite et sale, infiniment sale…Il se nettoya avec précaution, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'acier qui le dévisageait depuis la berge.

Drago finit par baisser les yeux. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il avait mérité la colère du brun, qu'il avait mérité une telle humiliation. Mais à côté de cela il savait comme une évidence que l'ancien Harry ne se serait pas vengé de cette façon.

L'ancien Harry, le gosse brun aux grands yeux pétillants aurait frappé, injurié, craché, rabaissé le serpent qu'il était plus bas que terre…Mais jamais il ne lui aurait fait subir **ça**.

Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose que même le naufrage, les blessures, la tristesse, la maladie et le viol n'auraient pas provoqué. C'était une douleur plus profonde qui jaillissait avec la fureur trop longtemps préservée.

Harry Potter souffrait depuis longtemps. Très, très longtemps…

« -C'était comment ? »

Drago sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout…

« -Ça t'a fait mal ? »

…à obtenir une quelconque parole de l'hydride.

« -Un…un peu.

-Ne te remet pas à bégayer, d'accord ?

-O…Ou…i. »

Le blond plaqua la paume de sa main contre sa bouche hésitante. Il avait honte, et mal à la gorge. Il inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il réussisse à parler.

« -J'ai…je…Qu… »

Harry haussa un sourcil d'une façon tout à fait malfoyenne.

« -Oui ?

-J…A…att..end. » Le blond se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, puis inspira de nouveau. « C'est très…d..diffi..cile.

-Alors ne parle pas, attend d'être près. Je ne vais pas refuser de… »

Drago abattit brutalement son poing contre le sol.

« …t'écouter.

-Je dois…te parler main…main…maintenant ! » Il reprit sa respiration. « Pourquoi tu fais…ça ? T…Tu détestes le f…faire, tu te f…fo…force.

-Non, je ne me force pas. Je fais ce que je veux maintenant.

-Arr…arrête P…Potter. J'ai senti ça. »

Les derniers mots du veela parvinrent jusqu'au brun avec la violence d'une gifle puissante. Son estomac se convulsa soudainement. Les mêmes mots, mais pas la même voix…

_« Je sentis ça. »_

Mao. Encore Mao !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a senti d'abord ? Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi "sentir" ? C'est l'odeur ? C'est ça ? L'odeur du serpent fou, ou celle de la trahison… ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu as senti Mao ? Est-ce que tu as vu, mon bébé, le mal que ça m'a fait ?_

Harry cligna des yeux. La silhouette du Serpentard tremblotait comme une chandelle, sous le soleil de midi. Tout était flou.

_« Le cœur qui pleurer. » _

_Non, c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bébé, on dit "tu m'as brisé le cœur" ou bien "j'ai beaucoup pleuré" à la rigueur. Mais un cœur ne peut pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les genoux du brun se mirent à flancher dangereusement, son corps s'affaissait, comme s'il avait été aspiré par le bas.

_« Tu jamais reviens… » _

_Jamais. Ça fait long…C'est trop long mon bébé, jamais. C'est beaucoup trop long pour moi…_

Le corps du Griffondor disparut sous l'eau et durant un quart de seconde Drago pensa « C'est bon. C'est peut-être mieux si tout s'arrête là. »

Un quart de seconde qu'il fallut aux membres du veela pour réagir et se jeter sous la cascade à la recherche de l'évanouit…

OoOoOoO

Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, avant de dégager sa main de la poigne de fer qui la maintenait.

« -Non, Harry ! Mais attend ! Mais…mais explique-toi au moins ! »

Le brun tenta une esquive rapide, qui s'averra vaine lorsqu'une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule.

« -Harry !

-Oh je t'en prie, fous-moi la paix Hermione ! C'est…c'est délicat, d'accord ? Je…Bon. » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, paupières closes. La fin était proche. « Je te promets, voilà, je te jure… » Il éleva la paume de sa main à la hauteur de son visage hâlé. « …que je te dirais tout.

-Oui, quand ?

-Un jour.

-Ha…

-Quand je jugerais bon d'en parler !

-…rry ! Harry c'est important pour nous tous ! Personne n'ose te le demander, mais…Mais moi, c'est **moi** ! Enfin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors lâche-toi !

-Non. Je ne peux pas te dire comment j'ai fait… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Pardon, comment j'ai trouvé, ce médicament. C'est…C'est trop dur, trop tôt, ok ?

-N'importe quoi. Tu…Tu me déçois. Bien sûr je te suis reconnaissante, bien sûr on te doit la vie. Mais je **sais** que tu cache quelque chose. En fait ! En fait je suis même certaine que tu caches plein de choses. Tu es un coffre-fort fermé à double tour, tu…Tu, tu…

-Tutu ? Turlututu chapeau pointu ? »

Hermione ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

« -Arrête ! » Pour redevenir sérieuse aussi soudainement. « Ne te fous pas de moi !

-Pardon, pardon. Excuse-moi, d'accord ?

-D'ac. Maintenant dis-moi.

-Hermiooooooooone…

-Harryyyyyyyyy…

-Nan, sérieux. Tu sais, quand je te dis que je suis pas prêt à dire ou faire un truc, c'est vrai. Laisse-moi du temps. Tu seras toujours, toujours la première informée, mais là…Tu dois me laisser réfléchir. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, puis poussa une exclamation de terreur à la vue de sa poitrine complètement dénudée. Elle s'empressa de refermer les pans de sa chemise antérieurement grande ouverte.

« -Harry ! Tu aurais pu me dire…

-J'avais pas remarqué, pardon. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Quoi ! Attend, tu sais très bien que, bien malgré moi, je ne m'intéresse pas à tes petits seins, Mione.

-OH !

-Hein ? Mais tu le sais ! »

Hermione fit un pas en avant, l'indexe droit dangereusement tendu vers l'hydride, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse au sortir de la marmite.

« -Oh oui je le sais, Harry James Potter ! » Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Je le sais que tu ne baves que devant les poitrines bien plates et fermes de tes homologues masculins ! Mais si tu t'avises d'insinuer encore une seule fois que mes seins sont…sont **petits** ! Je te…

-Tu quoi ? »

Hermione tourna férocement la tête vers son petit copain…Roux, bien évidemment, qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition.

« -Toi ! Tu trouves que mes seins sont petits ?

-Nan. Enfin, tu as maigri, c'est vrai. Et du coup, ils ont certainement diminué légèrement de volume…Mais je les trouve parfaits moi.

-J'ai…maigrit ? C'est vrai ? Ooooooooh, mon amour ! »

Elle se rua dans ses bras, toute câline.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant de soulagement. Cette histoire de nichons lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

« -Vous vous engueuliez à propos de tes seins, 'Mione ?

-Ben, pas vraiment. » Elle scinda le brun du regard. « On en reparlera, de toute façon… »

Ok, la journée plutôt. Cette histoire de nichons avait sauvé sa journée…

OoOoOoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Harry avait rapporté le fameux médicament au camp.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Harry avait pénétré le sieur Malefoy pour la première fois.

Parce que oui, bien évidemment, ils avaient remis **ça**…Harry avait remis ça, pour être exact. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de savourer une nouvelle fois le bonheur malsain de se sentir puissant. Puis celui de soulager ses chaleurs aussi.

Un seul problème persistait, et pas des moindres : sa conscience le hantait, pire encore, Mao le hantait. Un vrai fantôme. Sa voix raisonnait aux oreilles de l'hydride continuellement, à chaque moment d'égarement. Dès que le petit brun se mettait à penser, aussitôt qu'il avait cessé toute activité, l'image du métis lui revenait à l'esprit.

C'était on ne peut plus dur à supporter. Harry savait le mal qu'il avait fait à l'indien, mais aussi à quel point leur séparation était basée sur un énorme malentendu.

Puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

C'est vrai, au départ, à la base, il n'était pas **amoureux**…Non, non, non. Jamais. Alors voilà, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mao restait fermement ancré au creux de son crâne. Fixé, collé, fermement rattaché à son esprit.

Et c'est ainsi, à force de ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux, de ne plus pouvoir dormir sans craindre les rêves trop douloureux, qu'Harry se permit de croire que s'il parlait enfin et se déchargeait de ses peines et de ses questions boiteuses, il pourrait évoluer dans l'espace-temps, l'esprit en paix.

Et la personne qui lui semblait la plus indiquée, celle qui engloutirait sans mot dire ses secrets les plus profondément enfouis, c'était Moon bien sûr.

Hermione engloutirait de la même façon, mais certainement pas sans rien dire. Ok, ok…Hermione serait plus réactive, et au fond c'était pas plus mal.

Sûr cette constatation plus ou moins forcée, Harry quitta le poste d'observation que Seamus, expert en chasse, lui avait attribué, afin de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers le camp où sa moitié féminine s'affairait à la confection de nouvelles couvertures de peaux, en compagnie des autre "femelles"…

« -Merlin…Je vais en prendre plein la tronche. »

OoOoOoO


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Les aveux.

Le minuscule os à la pointe effilée traversa la fourrure qui ondulait entre deux petites mains sales et habiles à souhait.

Hermione rompit le cordon de cuir, le noua étroitement puis planta l'aiguille au revers de sa chemise dans un soupir excédé. Elle avait mal au dos.

La sorcière s'étira longuement avant de jeter un œil discret sur le travail de ses compagnes. Pansy s'exécutait avec une méticulosité effarante, Hannah et Suzanne se débrouillaient plus ou moins et Ginny…

« -Aïe ! Merde, merde et merde ! »

C'était pas encore ça.

La rouquine rejeta vivement l'aiguille fautive et envoya méchamment valser la peau de bête cousue au premier quart seulement.

« -Ginny…

-Non !

-Calmes-toi.

-Hors de question ! C'est la centième fois au moins que ce truc me plante le doigt ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel sans desserrer les lèvres pour autant. Hermione se leva tout en frottant énergiquement ses genoux douloureux.

« -**Tu** t'es planté le doigt. Ce "truc" n'est qu'un morceau d'os, il n'est pas mesquin au point de s'acharner sur ton pauvre petit doigt décharné.

-Je ne suis pas maladroite si c'est ce que tu insinues. Il fait trop chaud pour travailler de toute façon. »

Ginny s'allongea sur l'herbe, scrutant le ciel infiniment bleu, l'air renfrogné.

« -Je voulais aller à la chasse moi.

-Gin, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. » Répliqua Susanne, irritée. « Est-ce qu'on se plaint nous ?

-Vous, vous savez coudre. »

Elles furent quatre à lever les yeux bien haut.

Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'antre frais de leur abri lorsqu'Hannah lui tapota le mollet, taquine.

« -Regarde un peu qui vient par là. »

L'interpellée sourit en grand.

« -Enfin…Regardez bien, les filles, » Chuchota-t-elle. « il va venir droit sur moi et va s'arrêter juste là, tout raide, avec un air tout gêné sur le visage.

-Et il va dire… » Ajouta Susanne.

« -…je peux te parler deux minutes 'Mione ? » Mima Pansy avec une voix approximativement masculine.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Harry inspira profondément avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers sa meilleure amie, puis se stopper à un mètre d'elle précisément, une moue anxieuse fichée sur son beau visage hâlé.

Il ignora magistralement les trois nouilles qui pouffaient de rire, des peaux de bêtes plein les mains et focalisa son attention sur la jeune Griffondor qui le dévisageait tout en se bouffant à moitié la lèvre inférieure, écarlate.

« Euh…je peux te parler deux minutes 'Mione ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« -Quoi ? C'est drôle ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Répliqua Ginny dans un sourire emplit d'exaspération.

Elle tapota l'herbe doucement, invitant le petit brun à venir s'installer à ses côtés, mais Harry se contenta d'observer la rouquine allongée, recherchant le côté apparemment comique de sa requête.

« -Il n'y a rien de drôle. » Conclu-t-il pour lui-même après une bonne minute d'intense réflexion. « Alors 'Mione ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Une seconde ou deux minutes ? »

Harry la toisa, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces nanas ?

« -Je plaisante…Vas-y, dis-moi tout. » Elle fit mine de s'asseoir.

« -Eh ben, en fait…Je préfèrerais que ce soit…en privé. Tu vois ? »

Hermione poussa la torture un peu plus loin. Elle savait à quel point le brun pouvait être embarrassé dans ces moments-là…

« -Je bosse avec les filles, là… Mais exprimes-toi, on est discrètes.

-Nan. » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Vous êtes tout, sauf discrètes. Maintenant arrête de jouer la gourde et viens.

-Pas sur ce ton, sale gosse. »

Harry serra les poings. Quelle teigne !

« -S'il te plait, ô grande Hermione….

-Continu.

-…voudrais-tu m'accorder, disons…trente bonnes minutes de ton précieux temps ?

-Ça ma semble jouable. »

Elle se releva, l'air passablement hautain, et passa devant le brun en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Harry s'exécuta, l'appréhension au ventre.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Déclara-t-il une fois qu'ils furent éloignés du groupe, assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre aux fleurs odorantes.

« -Je déteste quand tu me caches quelque chose pendant trente ans, alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu finis toujours par tout me dire.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? À savoir si tu pourrais t'en sortir sans mon aide cette fois-ci ? »

L'hydride haussa les épaules, contrit.

« -Non…Enfin si, c'est vrai que j'aimerais me débrouiller seul de temps en temps.

-Tu te débrouille tout le temps tout seul.

-Faux. C'est même très faux. Je suis tout le temps aidé, et quand on ne m'aide pas, j'ai de la chance.

-C'est se débrouiller. Comment tu crois qu'ils font les autres ? »

Il haussa les épaules, puis posa son menton contre ses genoux, pensif. Hermione sourit tout en lui passant une main câline dans les cheveux.

« -Aller, crache tout ce que t'as sur le cœur. Je ne dirais rien, jusqu'au bout.

-Comme d'habitude…

-Oui. »

Harry soupira longuement, puis…

« -Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette île. Le jour où j'ai quitté le camp pour la première fois officiellement, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils à une telle hauteur qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange désordonnée.

« -Il s'appelle Mao et…il est hydride lui aussi. Quand il m'a vu, moi et mes chaleurs, il m'a sauté dessus. Je me suis attaché à lui, il parle bien déjà. Enfin, pas très bien mais… »

Elle lui fit signe de continuer, impatiente de connaître la suite.

« -On a partagé tellement de choses ensemble, en si peu de temps. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire de si belles flèches, à conserver la viande de telle façon, ou de la cuisiner. Il m'a emmené dans des endroits magnifiques, il a commencé à m'apprendre sa langue et chante des chansons qui berceraient le plus enragé des trolls…C'était bien. J'étais bien. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de lui par égoïsme, je voulais qu'il soit là uniquement pour moi, tu vois. »

Hermione acquiesça, silencieuse.

« -Puis il y a eu la maladie. » Poursuivit Harry. « Et là, tout s'est enchaîné d'un coup. Vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le trou, et moi qui débarquait comme ça, les mains dans les poches…Malefoy m'a fait du chantage. »

Les sourcils de la sorcière se rabaissèrent d'un coup.

« -Il m'a dit qu'il ne vous nourrirait plus si je ne lui laissais pas mes fesses. En gros.

-QUOI !

-Hermione, tu m'as dit que tu ne dirais **rien**.

-Navrée, mais c'est la première fois que tu me fais une concession aussi révoltante ! Harry, il t'as violé !

-Merci, je sais.

-J'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas fait qu'une fois, en plus ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« -Non, il ne s'est pas arrêté pendant trois jours. Ensuite je suis parti. Je voulais voir Mao, cette maladie était trop étrange et soudaine. Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être un remède…

-…Et tu avais raison.

-Oui. Mais, je ne sais pas comment il a fait… Il a su que…Malefoy m'avait baisé et il a cru que…q…que j… »

Le petit brun enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer ! Ça faisait presque deux semaines que ses yeux restaient aussi secs que le sable de la plage, pourquoi fallait-il que ses larmes prennent son amie à témoin, juste là, maintenant ! C'était bien trop soudain.

Hermione ne dit rien.

Elle connaissait assez le petit brun pour savoir qu'il préférait de loin le silence à l'apitoiement et se remit simplement à jouer avec les longues boucles qui ruisselaient sur son dos secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Un instant se déroula avec la lenteur d'une éternité.

Harry se calma petit à petit et releva la tête tout en s'essuyant fébrilement les joues d'un revers de main. Il resta silencieux un moment encore, puis rit doucement.

« -Ça fait du bien.

-Je sais. Tu l'aimes, Harry ? »

Le sorcier posa sa tête contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre. Au-dessus de lui, les feuilles mêlées aux fleurs bruissaient doucement sous une bise tiède. La tempête approchait tranquillement…

« -J'étais persuadé du contraire, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, 'Mione…On…on est si différents tous les deux…Tellement de choses nous éloignent.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Malefoy. »

Harry tourna la tête, scrutant la jeune fille.

« -Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

-Personne n'est dupe, Harry. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu te le tapais…

-Ah.

-…sauf Ron, bien sûr. Lui il ne remarque jamais rien. Et je ne lui ai pas dit parce que je suis certaine que tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu fais. J'ai raison ?

-Non. Je me venge.

-Quel…Faux cul ! Tu entretiens tes chaleurs, oui !

-Je me venge, je t'assure qu'il déteste ce que je lui fais ! Au fond, il sait que je ne l'aime pas. Je le hais. »

Harry se sentit flancher devant le regard accusateur de la sorcière.

« -Arrête…Tu ne le déteste pas tant.

-Ok. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne peux pas l'aimer !

-J'ai compris, t'aime Mao.

-Non ! »

Hermione se leva, excédé, et vint se placer juste en face du brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues toujours à renier tout sentiment ? Ça ne sert à rien ! Regarde-moi. » Elle saisit son visage afin de le tourner vers elle. « Admet. »

Harry se retira de la poigne de fer et se retrouva sur ses jambes en un bond.

« -J'admettrai rien du tout. Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr de moi en tout cas.

-Mais…mais tu vois bien que tu l'as dans la tête. C'est lui qui t'empêche de fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil, la nuit. Hein ? C'est à cause de Mao que tu pleurais, là, à l'instant.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je **l'aime**. Aimer est un mot fort. Il me manque, je tiens à lui, c'est tout…

-Dans ce cas retourne-y. »

L'hydride la dévisagea, interloqué.

« -Pardon ?

-Oui, retourne le voir et dis-lui tout ce que tu m'as dit.

-Il ne va pas comprendre. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

« -Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu me disais toi-même qu'il parle bien, et patati et patata…

-Nan, il ne va pas comprendre dans le sens où…

-C'est un sauvage simple d'esprit, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne dis pas !

-Tu allais le dire !

-Mais…mais pas de cette façon, enfin ! »

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il comprit le sens de ses mots.

« -Ok, c'est la même chose…

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. Dis Harry, je crois que si tu fais un blocage sur ce garçon, c'est parce que tu es persuadé que son niveau intellectuel n'atteindra jamais le tient. T'en pense quoi ?

-Ce que je ne veux pas, surtout, c'est…c'est qu'il y ait uniquement du sexe entre nous. Ça…c'est quelque chose qui me répugne.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. Avec Malefoy. »

Le jeune hydride baissa les yeux, puis frotta doucement la terre du bout du pied. C'est là qu'il avait enterré ses cheveux, juste au-dessous. Cette constatation le fit sourire : l'arbre ne possédait pas de fleurs quelques jours auparavant…

« -Mes cheveux ont fait pousser des fleurs ! »

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, surprise.

« -C'est fou ce que tu peux être naze pour changer de sujet, toi.

-Pardon. Hermione, je vais chercher Mao.

-Bonne idée.

-Tu sais ce qui serait une bonne idée ? »

Harry et Hermione firent un bond de deux mètres. Ron faisait une tête…Enfin, il avait pas l'air content.

« -Ce qui serait une bonne idée, c'est que tu reste à ton poste quand on chasse, Ry ! Et aussi, mais ça c'est tout à fait accessoire, j'aimerais être tenu un minimum au courant de ce qui se passe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna Harry innocemment. « Il se passe rien.

-Il se passe que... C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir ! »

Hermione secoua la tête, balançant de droite à gauche sa longue chevelure ondulée.

« -Harry, retourne à ton poste de chasse, Ron et moi on va discuter un peu, hum ?

-Mon…Vous allez parler de…

-T'occupe. » Son regard sous-entendait clairement "no stress, je tiens pas à narrer tes exploits sexuels...".

« -Seamus a dit que si t'étais pas perché dans ton arbre dans les cinq prochaines minutes, c'est toi qu'on dévore ce soir. » Ajouta Ron avec suffisance.

Harry fit volte-face à regret. Qu'est-ce que son amie allait bien pouvoir raconter au rouquin ?

Il trottinait doucement entre les larges troncs noueux, son arc tanguait contre ses flancs, ses boucles se mêlaient aux flèches dont les plumes s'échappaient du carquois secoué.

Dean l'attendait au pied de son arbre de guet. Il se récurait soigneusement le dessous des ongles avec la pointe d'un canif improvisé et sourit moqueusement à l'entente des pas précipités du petit brun.

« -Alors, on déserte ?

-Pas exactement, c'était une situation d'urgence. »

Dean leva les yeux de sa besogne.

« -Harry…Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus urgent que la bouffe ?

-Rien, t'as parfaitement raison. Bon, je grimpe. »

Sur ce, il s'élança souplement de branche en branche, atteignant rapidement le sommet. De là, il avait une vu imprenable sur une bonne partie de la forêt et de la plage. Celle-ci s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres d'Est en Ouest.

La marrée était basse. Il lui aurait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre la mer et ses monstrueux rouleaux d'écume.

Harry soupira d'aise. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau craquelée de sel, le vent bruissait légèrement entre les fleurs et les fruits, transportant une myriade de parfums dans son sillon…Il était bien.

« -Harry ! Regarde **en bas** ! »

L'hydride se pencha précautionneusement afin de distinguer Dean, petit point une dizaine de mètres au-dessous.

« -Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

-J'obéis simplement à mon chéri ! Il faut te surveiller, alors je surveille ! C'est en bas que tu dois mirer ! Imbécile ! »

Harry hocha la tête, amusé, et dirigea son regard vers la jungle grouillante. Il était le seul à pouvoir occuper un tel poste, le seul à posséder une vue assez perçante.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, trop lentement. Inévitablement, le petit brun laissa dériver ses larges pupilles d'émeraudes vers le panorama idyllique qui s'étalait devant lui.

C'était beau.

Il ricana en songeant que certains payeraient chers pour passer une quinzaine de jours sur ce petit paradis flottant.

La lumière aveuglante se reflétait sur le sable. La chaleur flouait le paysage, si bien qu'Harry mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'une petite tache noire se déplaçait mollement sur les dunes, au loin.

Il tendit le cou, plissant les yeux. Une seconde tache rejoint la première, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième… Harry plaça ses mains en visières contre ses tempes.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… »

Une dizaine de taches dansantes progressaient difficilement le long de la plage, tentant visiblement d'atteindre la forêt.

L'hydride jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le bas. Dean était toujours à sa place, assis sagement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« -Dean ! »

Le garçon leva les yeux.

« -Seamus a traversé la plage aujourd'hui ? »

Dean secoua la tête de gauche à droite, préservant ses cordes vocales.

« -Je crois… » Harry regarda de nouveau la plage. « Il y a un groupe de gens ! Ils viennent vers la forêt !

-Quoi ! C'est qui ? »

Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel. Cette question était définitivement plus que crétine…

« -Comment tu veux que je le sache ? On dirait des hommes en costars ! Ils sont tout en noir !

-Combien ?

-Au moins dix ! OH ! »

Harry plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

« -Quoi ? »

L'homme qui menait la marche…

« -Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? »

Cornélius Fudge…

OoOoOoO


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Poisse, quand tu nous tiens.

« -Harry ! Réponds, merde ! Tu me fous les jetons ! »

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement.

Non…Il ne rêvait pas le moins du monde. Cornélius Fudge avançait avec la légèreté d'un éléphant sur le sable meuble de l'île, à la tête d'une bonne dizaine d'agents du Ministère de la Magie. Et ils arrivaient vers eux.

Le petit brun reprit pied dans la réalité.

« -Dean ! C'est Fudge !

-Qui ?

-Fudge, Cornélius Fudge ! Cours prévenir les chasseurs et dis leur de ne pas quitter la forêt !

-Le ministre ! Madre de dios !

-Il faut se cacher, Dean ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ! Il faut qu'on se retrouve tous au camp ! »

Le jeune sorcier brandit son pouce en l'air, en signe d'assentiment, puis disparut entre les arbres à la vitesse du vent.

Plus vif qu'un singe, Harry voltigea entre les branches avant d'atterrir sur la terre ferme et de se ruer vers le camp en question.

Les filles étaient encore affairées sur le sol à la confection des couvertures, écrasées par la chaleur torride de midi.

Susanne fut la première à apercevoir le petit brun essoufflé, joues rougies et l'air visiblement paniqué. Elle se leva, intriguée. Les trois autres suivirent son regard.

« -Harry ?

-C'est…c'est…Où est Hermione ? »

Pansy sourit, sarcastique.

« -Quoi, tu la cherches encore ? Elle est avec son roux.

-Où avec son roux ? Il faut que tout le monde soit rassemblé ici, dans deux minutes ! »

Ginny se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux, sourcils froncés.

« -Harry, explique.

-Fudge et des types du Ministère sont sur la plage, ils avancent vers la forêt. »

Les exclamations de surprises fusèrent au-dessus du petit groupe, entraînant une série de réactions mitigées.

Susanne : « Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu… (etc) ».

Pansy : « Je l'savais ! Je savais qu'ils viendraient nous chercher ! »

Ginny : « Je vais réunir les filles ! »

Hannah : « Fudge ? C'est qui celui-là ? Attend Gin, je t'aide ! »

Bref…

Harry s'empressa d'éteindre le feu qui frémissait doucement sous une marmite emplie de fruits bouillonnants et baignants dans leur jus, puis il expédia le contenu dangereusement chaud au milieu du buisson le plus proche.

Il s'apprêtait à effacer minutieusement toute trace de leur passage, ce qui, soit dit en passant, se révélait être parfaitement impossible, lorsque Pansy lui saisit l'épaule brusquement.

« -Quoi ? » Le petit brun se retourna prestement.

« -Pourquoi t'as jeté la soupe ?

-C'était une soupe ça ? »

Un ange passe.

« -Peu importe, » Conclu la jeune fille. « Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ? Ils viennent seulement nous chercher. »

Harry se dégagea de la main aristocratiquement noircie.

« -Écoute Pansy, peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur leur compte à cause de tout un tas de truc, de l'influence de Dumbledore, ou de mes expériences passées avec le Ministère et le Ministre lui-même. Mais ce qui s'est passé, le naufrage, tout ça…Toute cette histoire de changer d'école…Je trouve ça plus que louche, tu vois ?

-Mais…

-Pense ce que tu veux. Montre-toi si tu en as envie. Après tout ils ne peuvent pas savoir combien nous sommes exactement. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et les pressentiments hydrides sont rarement négligés. Alors je m'affole. Normal.

-Pourquoi ils seraient revenus, d'après toi ? »

Les yeux d'Harry vagabondèrent dans le vide. Un instant durant lequel il se demanda comment formuler sa pensée sans paniquer la demoiselle.

« -Pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé. Pour nous trucider. »

Pas franchement délicat…

Pansy ricana.

« -N'importe quoi…Arrête de te faire des films, Potter. C'est le **ministère**. Tu sais ? Les gentils. Tu comprend ?

-Je ne suis pas un môme.

-Ah non ? Pardonne-moi…On verra bien qui a raison de toute façon. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, pour avoir imaginé ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois depuis leur arrivée sur l'île.

Il s'empressa donc de rassembler leurs armes, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'il s'agissait avant tout du matériel de chasse : Un grand nombre de flèches de bonne qualité, des lances plus ou moins correctes, quelques coutelas…

« -Harry ! »

L'interpellé redressa la tête.

« -Ginny m'a dit.

-'Mione, c'est très grave, ils seront là dans moins de vingt minutes.

-Je sais, oui. Mais…Tu es bien sûr, c'était Fudge ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec conviction. Les chasseurs apparaissaient déjà par petits groupes, haletants, ébouriffés à souhait.

« -Il faut se cacher. » Les apostropha Harry, directement. « On les observe, on essaie de savoir ce qu'ils veulent et si tout va bien, on se montre. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent tout en tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus ou moins normal.

Les filles débarquèrent aussi, trottinant de-ci de-là afin de retrouver leurs affaires, piaillant entre elles comme une bande de pies au retour des vacances.

Le jeune hydride se frotta les yeux énergiquement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« -Silence ! »

Tout mouvement s'évanouit instantanément.

« -Silence. » Chuchota le petit brun.

L'activité reprit dans le silence le plus total. Certains affûtaient leur arme, d'autres récupéraient effets personnels, couvertures, vêtements, récipients, outils, pour en faire des petits paquets qu'ils hissaient jusqu'à la cime des arbres, entre les branches et les feuilles épaisses.

Les chèvres et les porcs furent relâchés, les enclos démontés et arborés avec le reste. Les foyers éteins furent recouverts de terre précipitamment, les réserves de fruits, de viandes, balancées au plus loin, au creux des buissons touffus.

Un véritable branle-bas se déployait là. Chacun portait en lui l'appréhension, la peur, mais surtout l'espoir que leur enfer prenne bientôt fin.

L'espoir qu'ils soient emportés loin de cette île maudite, de la maladie, des morts enterrés on ne sait où…Loin de la pluie, de la chaleur écrasante, de la fièvre, de la sueur, de la saleté.

À l'instant, chacun rêvait d'un bon bain. D'une bonne manucure, d'un épouillage complet, de vêtements propres, de lits moelleux.

À l'instant, les jeunes élèves songeaient aux frites, aux céréales sucrées, au chocolat, au poulet rôti, aux bonbons de chez Bertie Crochu…

À l'instant, les enfants pensaient fort à leurs parents. Aux petits frères, aux grandes sœurs…À la grand-mère, au pépé. Aux câlins qui leur manquaient depuis si longtemps, aux regards attendris, aux odeurs rassurantes…

« -C'est à peu près bon. » Interrompit Harry, figé devant ce qui était encore leur camp quelques minutes plus tôt.

La clairière était redevenue clairière. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Exactement comme s'ils n'étaient encore jamais passés par là, si ce n'est que l'herbe se faisait plus rare devant l'entrée de leur abri, au cœur de la roche.

La fissure leur sautait aux yeux, mais elle aurait paru succincte à n'importe quel étranger survenant face à la cascade pour la première fois…

« -On a bien bossé. » Fit remarquer un Ron empli de fierté. « Je jurerais que personne n'est venu ici.

-C'est vrai. Maintenant on se planque dans les arbres en bordure de forêt, et on observe. » Souffla Harry. « Ils doivent êtres tout près maintenant, alors pas un mot, pas un bruit, nous sommes des singes, ok ? »

Quelques-uns pouffèrent à l'image que renvoyait cette étrange comparaison, vite réprimés par le regard assassin des autres.

Ils entamèrent une marche aussi vive que muette, sautant souplement au-dessus des racines tortueuses, écartant les branches basses qui leur barraient la route.

Harry, se stoppa soudainement, bloquant la petite procession d'un coup. Il tendit l'oreille. Les voix d'hommes étaient proches, très proches.

L'hydride cessa de respirer quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, mais dû se résoudre rapidement. Ils étaient encore trop loin…

Harry dressa sa main droite vers le ciel et la colonne se dispersa en un rien de temps. Les élèves grimpèrent aux arbres par petits groupes de deux ou trois.

Une fois que chacun fut à sa place, l'opération "observation" débuta. Les agents du Ministères étaient à présent bien visibles. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la forêt.

« -Merlin…C'est bien le Ministre. » Murmura Hermione, surprise.

« -Non, tu crois ? » Répliqua le petit brun, irrité. « Tu pense vraiment que je suis myope à ce point ? Je te rappelle que je suis **hydride**.

-J'avais plutôt tendance à croire que t'inventais toute cette histoire pour éviter de chercher Mao. »

Harry soupira doucement.

« -J'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si cet enfoiré a décidé de débarquer juste là, maintenant.

-Je sais, Ry. »

Ron écoutait en silence, scrutant le défilé des hommes en noir sur le sable blanc. Drôle de contraste.

Les ex-élèves échangeaient des regards confus d'arbre en arbre. Tous avaient un mal fou à croire ce qu'ils avaient en face des yeux.

Puis…

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Elle est dingue ! »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, cherchant la source d'une telle agitation. Il semblait que l'arbre occupé par Théodore Nott, Gregory Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode se trouvait être la source en question.

« -Fermez-là ! » Invectiva le jeune hydride dans un chuchotement plus ou moins chuchotant.

« -Elle veut descendre ! » Lui répondit la voix fluette d'un Théo à moitié mort de trouille.

Harry plissa les yeux. Millicent avait apparemment l'air de vouloir atteindre la terre ferme.

« -Bulstrode ! Reste à ta place, bordel de merde !

-J'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre ! Et surtout pas de toi, Potter ! »

Tout cela étant murmuré approximativement, bien entendu…

« -Tu va tout faire foirer ! » Siffla Ron hors de lui.

Les autres approuvèrent vivement.

« -Je vous emmerdes ! Restez planqués comme des tapettes si ça vous plaît tant ! Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de rejoindre mon père ! »

Un marmonnement surpris parcourut le groupe des naufragés.

« -Son père est là ?

-Apparemment…

-Taisez-vous ! »

Ils se turent.

« -Millicent ! » Reprit Harry faiblement. « Je te jure que tu devrais rester cachée. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment !

-Je me fout de tes pressentiments à la con, Potter. » Elle descendait prudemment. « C'est le Ministère, pas des Mangemorts. Et puis de toute façon, si ça tourne mal je me transforme et puis c'est tout. »

Sur ce, elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt d'un pas ferme, suivit par une myriade d'yeux.

La lycanthrope accéléra sa marche brusquement, puis se mit à courir. Le cœur de chacun se mit à battre furieusement.

Millicent Bulstrode jaillit d'entre les arbres à une allure folle, trottant maladroitement sur les petites dunes aux formes changeantes. Plus que quelques pas et elle serait à portée de vue des hommes en noir.

Vingt pas.

L'échine d'Harry fut parcourue d'un frisson électrique. Il tentant de rappeler la jeune fille. Elle l'ignora.

Quinze pas.

« -Bulstrode ! »

Une sueur froide glissait contre les côtes erratiques du petit brun.

Cinq pas.

Harry plaque la paume de sa main contre son cœur. Celui-ci semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Trois pas.

Il cognait, cognait…

Un pas.

Millicent poussa un hurlement de bonheur lorsque les yeux de son cher petit papa rencontrèrent les siens.

Un éclair de lumière verte traversa la plage en un quart de seconde.

Le corps de la sorcière s'avança encore durant un instant, puis s'effondra lourdement.

OoOoOoO

« -Qui a fait ça ! QUI ! A ! FAIT ! ÇA ! »

Bulstrode leva un doigt coupable avec flegmatisme.

« -Bulstrode, vous êtes un con !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, m'sieur le Ministre…C'est votre plan foireux qu'est con.

-Mon plan est parfait et vous m'offensez ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous là ! Làààààààà ! » Il agita un doigt surexcité en direction de la forêt. « Enfin ! Ils **étaient **là ! Parce que je peux vous assurer, Bulstrode, qu'il n'y sont plus ! »

Bulstrode haussa les épaules et sorti nonchalamment un petit mouchoir brodé de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, afin d'essuyer son front ruisselant.

« -Votre plan est foireux dans le sens où ça fait un bail, m'sieur le Ministre, qu'on aurait pu transplanner jusqu'à la forêt.

-L'effet de surprise, mon brave ! L'effet de surprise !

-On s'en branle de l'effet de surprise. On est venu pour les buter, oui ou non ? »

Fudge marmonna couardement avant de reprendre sa marche en direction du cadavre anonyme. En quelques minutes, les agents du Ministère furent aux côtés de la fillette étendue.

Bulstrode retourna le corps du bout du pied et ricana à la vue de sa propre fille.

« -Oh merde ! Ben ça alors…J'ai rétamé ma Mimi !

-Vous êtes effarant. » Fit remarquer Lucius Malefoy avec désinvolture. « J'aurais été un peu triste à votre place…

-Alors, la chienne ? Tu grognes plus ? » Poursuivit l'homme, tout à sa contemplation, penché au-dessus du corps immobile.

Il tendit une main épaisse et vint abaisser doucement les paupières de sa progéniture décédée.

« -Voilà.

-On peut y aller, Bulstrode ? » Hasarda le Ministre d'un air faussement désabusé.

« -On peut y aller, m'sieur le Ministre. On a du pain sur la planche. »

Il se redressa, scrutant les arbres tortueux avec ce qui semblait être une certaine gourmandise…

OoOoOoO


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Chaleureuses retrouvailles.

La forêt sembla se figer totalement l'espace d'un instant.

Les oiseaux, les singes, les insectes…Tous paraissaient s'êtres mis d'accord sur un point : une minute de silence s'imposait.

Le visage des jeunes étudiants n'évoquait plus qu'une terreur à l'état brut.

Ils s'étaient immobilisés dans cet ensemble vert que formaient les arbres, tendus vers le ciel en quête de toujours plus de lumière et de vie…Eux, incapables de comprendre l'horreur de la scène qui venait de se dérouler là. Juste devant leurs yeux.

L'air réapparut soudainement entre les côtes d'Harry.

Sa poitrine se souleva de nouveau, frénétiquement. Il détacha ses yeux du corps sans vie afin de les focaliser sur ses compagnons immobiles. Dans une minute, certainement moins, ils seraient tous gagnés par la panique.

Harry extirpa Ron et Hermione de leur état léthargique, les secouant avec une précautionneuse douceur. Ses amis restèrent sonnés quelques secondes encore avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« -On ne s'affole surtout pas. » Articula le petit brun d'un ton catégorique.

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête, hébétés.

Harry agita silencieusement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans le but d'attirer l'attention quelque peu troublée du reste du groupe.

« -Écoutez-moi ! Oh ! Cho arrête de chouiner ! Neville reste avec nous mon vieux ! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles tout le monde, je peux pas parler plus fort ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : il avait horreur d'être le point de mire de tous et toutes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver dans des situations où tous et toutes étaient forcés de le mirer…Navrant.

« -Bien. » Faute de pouvoir rendre son regard à chacun d'entre eux, Harry abaissa ses prunelles sur ses mains tremblantes. « On…on ne doit pas paniquer. »

Il releva les yeux. Un bon orateur ne pouvait tout même pas s'adresser qu'à ses mains, cela lui ôtait toute crédibilité.

« -Il ne faut pas nous éparpiller non plus. Je connais un endroit où on sera en sécurité.

-Harry, de quoi tu parles ? »

Hermione semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« -C'est vrai, » Ajouta Ron. « ils viennent droit sur nous, mon pote. C'est comme s'ils savaient qu'on est planqués là. »

À cette simple hypothèse, le mouvement de panique tant redouté s'éveilla soudainement.

Un drôle de mouvement de panique certes, mais un mouvement tout de même : les élèves glissèrent de leur perchoir un à un, dans le silence le plus complet, et se mirent à courir dans toutes les directions, mis à part celle de la plage, bien entendu.

« -Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Harry s'expulsa de l'arbre à son tour, bravant les lois de la gravité afin d'en atteindre un autre, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, devançant petit à petit toute tentative de fuite.

« -Stop ! Stop ! Stoooooop ! » Il rejoint finalement la terre ferme. « J'ai dit : on ne panique pas ! Et qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Une débandade à la "sauve qui peut" ! C'est…Vraiment pas malin !

-Et comment tu veux qu'on réagissent ? » L'interpella une Pansy Parkinson éméchée au possible. « Ils ont tué Milly ! »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire vainqueur.

« -T'es bien placée pour parler, toi.

-Mais…Mais quel môme !

-Bref ! » Trancha le petit brun tout de même bien fier de lui. « Je connais une cachette. »

Le soulagement se fit ressentir instantanément.

« -Mais…Oui, il y a un mais…

-Active, Ry. » Coupa Hermione. « Ils approchent.

-…il faudra vous faire tout petits. »

Après le soulagement, l'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage des jeunes ex-élèves.

« -Vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. » Conclu Harry.

« -Tu ne va tout de même pas nous emmener chez Mao ? » Questionna Hermione, perplexe.

« -Nan, 'Mione. » Il avait prononcé ces mots à regret. « Maintenant suivez-moi. En silence. »

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle procession pris forme au sein de la forêt.

Harry se plaça en tête de ligne, adoptant pour tout rythme une course rapide et régulière.

Il n'espérait plus qu'atteindre son but avant la tombée de la nuit et que les autres tiennent jusque-là, surtout…

OoOoOoO

« -Ha…Harr…Harry ! »

Le petit brun ne stoppa pas sa course.

« -Quoi ?

-Qu…Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Neville…Ça va faire un million de fois que tu me pose cette foutue question depuis qu'on est parti.

-C'est…c'est…la der…des ders…

-Ça tu l'as dit au moins neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf mille fois. Mais c'est approximatif.

-Oh Merlin ! Harry !

-On arrive. »

Le jeune hydride s'immobilisa soudainement, provoquant le plus magistral des carambolages d'élèves jamais vus au monde.

« -Oups… »

Une fois que chacun fut solidement planté sur ses pieds, Harry pu faire face à une vingtaine de regards meurtriers.

« -Pardon. J'ai oublié que vous étiez tous derrières moi…le temps d'une petite seconde.

-Où est cette cachette, Potter ? » Trancha Blaise soudainement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce ton présomptueux.

« -Juste…Là. » Il pointa du pouce la rangée d'arbres dressés derrière lui.

« -Où ça "là" ?

-Zabini, ta gueule.

-Pardon ?

-Ta gueule, tu m'énerve. "Là" veut dire "un peu plus loin, derrière ses arbres".

-Ben faut le savoir…

-Ta gueule ! »

Blaise sursauta d'un bon mètre.

« -Pardon, pardon… »

Harry soupira longuement, il se sentait extrêmement tendu.

« -Comme je le disais, avant qu'on ne m'interrompe sauvagement, ma cachette est juste là. » Il indiqua les arbres de nouveau. « Mais il faut que vous restiez ici une petite minute, pendant que je prépare le terrain. Ok ?

-Harry…

-Je sais, je sais, 'Mione. Tout ça est très étrange. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous demande de me faire confiance. »

C'était un fait, il avait la confiance de plus ou moins tout le monde...

Harry fit volte face, traversant avec aisance le rideau d'arbres et de lianes qu'il connaissait si bien, délaissant à leur épuisement les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui s'affalaient déjà un à un sur le sol, dans un concert de soupirs.

« -Ce type est complètement barge. » Articula finalement Blaise.

Il ne reçut qu'une multitude de regards polaires pour toute réponse.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il est quand même très tourmenté.

-Lui agit méthodiquement au moins. » Rétorqua Ginny. « Ça m'étonnerai que t'aies une cachette à proposer, toi.

-Eh non, je ne passe pas mon temps à papillonner dans tous les sens. »

Drago rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Le verbe "papillonner" lui évoquait bien des choses.

« -Mais ! Ferme-là, Zab. » Coupèrent les jumeaux Weasley en un chœur parfait. « Nous sommes en guerre ! » S'indigna Fred. « Nous devrions nous unir contre l'ennemi ! » Renchérit Georges. « Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire…

-C'est que notre 'Ry est barge…

-…ce qu'on sait déjà, de toute façon.

-Pas besoin de le faire remarquer…

-…c'est une perte de temps considérable. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Pour peu de temps…

« -Vous avez fini ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry. Encore.

Les jumeaux cramoisirent subitement.

« -Vous en faites pas, » Assura le jeune hydride, amusé. « je suis pas fâché. Si je suis barge, vous l'êtes au moins deux fois plus que moi, tous les deux réunis. »

Il disparut une nouvelle fois à travers les arbres, pour réapparaître presque aussitôt.

« -Euh…Vous attendez le dégel ? »

OoOoOoO

Moon bondit avec fluidité afin de rejoindre les flancs élancés de son aîné, accompagnant tout mouvement d'un concert de ronronnements énamourés.

« -Potter…Tu es réellement, complètement marteau. »

Le félin retroussa les babines un bref instant, provoquant une vague d'exclamations apeurées au-dessus du troupeau d'élèves.

« -Parkinson…J'avais dit "pas un mot". T'en as déjà prononcé six. C'est bien moi que tu traites de marteau ? »

Le reste de la meute apparut petit à petit.

Les mâles s'élancèrent silencieusement vers les jeunes intrus afin de respirer leur odeur craintive, frôlant leurs hanches avec curiosité, se rassurant de leur chétivité ainsi que de leur inoffensive nudité.

Les femelles prirent alors part à la rencontre, suivies de près par les petits au pas tanguant.

Harry rougit de bonheur.

Il n'avait pas vu les siens depuis si longtemps. Seul Moon avait régulièrement quitté la tanière des fauves afin de le retrouver pour d'interminables séances de câlinage intensives.

Les apercevoir de nouveau, tous ensemble, le ramenait à une époque où sa vie sur l'île relevait plus du rêve que d'autre chose.

Sa poitrine se contracta soudainement. La pensée d'une telle époque lui faisait finalement bien plus de mal que de bien.

« -Harry… »Hermione avait saisi son bras avec douceur. « Tu connais ces fauves ?

-Oui. » La voix du petit brun avait quelque chose de sourd, de lointain. « Il faut qu'on se prépare. On ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment. C'est une île. »

Le jeune hydride passa une main tremblante derrière les oreilles de Moon, puis il s'avança vers la tanière des félins, suivit de près par les élèves apeurés.

OoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée d'une traite. Aussi noire et tranchante que les cauchemars qui sévissaient au coeur du sommeil de chacun, ce soir-là.

Le moindre craquement, le moindre grincement des branches devenait un pas régulier. Le plus petit souffle de vent était un chuchotement. Des sons que les jeunes sorciers avaient entendu chaque nuit depuis leur arrivée sur l'île, le cœur battant de la forêt qui les berçait fidèlement depuis bientôt trois mois.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre la fourrure chaude de Moon. Les ronronnements perpétuels de l'animal lui donnaient un air de feu de cheminée.

Ah…Les cheminées…Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Au-dehors, la pluie était réapparue. Fière, forte, dru, fidèle au rendez-vous. Peut-être les retiendrait-elle un peu.

Les jeunes naufragés avaient usé de leurs dernières forces à la confection de nouvelles flèches, puis de pièges basiques, qu'ils avaient placés autour du domaine des félins.

Des fosses profondes avaient été creusées, puis habilement dissimulées. De simples filets de chasses, tendus entre les arbres…

Pourtant, avec l'approche furtive de l'aube, réapparaissaient les peurs de la nuit.

Le jeune hydride resserra ses paupières les unes contre les autres dans une vaine tentative de se fondre au creux du sommeil.

Rien ni faisait. Son esprit bourdonnait d'une multitude d'angoisses, de questions sans réponses, de souvenirs aussi…Autant de facteurs le clouant contre la froide réalité de ce qui les attendait juste là, dehors, derrières les arbres.

Un frisson parcouru soudainement l'échine du petit brun.

Un courant électrique puissant remontait inlassablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, des reins jusqu'à la nuque, rythmant chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Harry se redressa silencieusement, s'accroupit avec vigilance. Son souffle se précipita. Il y avait une présence à l'extérieur. Une présence qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre de mille, mais qu'il se refusait pourtant d'identifier.

L'hydride bondit vivement au-dessus des corps endormis, panthères et adolescents confondus, puis se posta à la frontière de la tanière, entre l'obscurité de la grotte et la lumière froide et naissante du petit jour.

Il était là.

Dressé sur ses jolies jambes finement musclées. Les cheveux collaient à la peau brune, ruisselants d'eau de pluie, parsemés des minuscules pierres luisantes.

La tête fièrement levée, Mao toisait son vis-à-vis. Partagé entre sa colère et sa joie d'échanger de nouveau un regard avec lui.

Harry ne pu retenir son sourire.

Il souriait de toutes ses belles dents restées miraculeusement blanches malgré tant et tant de jours sans hygiène.

Son cœur frappait fort contre sa poitrine.

Il délaissa définitivement l'ombre de la tanière pour venir se fondre sous le torrent d'eau.

L'eau était partout. Elle emplissait de bruit le silence pesant, résonnant contre les feuilles et l'herbe haute.

Mao détailla un instant le corps de son amant, figé à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait encore minci, puis grandit aussi. Ses muscles se dessinaient avec plus de netteté sous la peau devenue mate, dure comme le cuir.

Le jeune indien ferma les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus. Il voulait entendre la pluie. Le son de la pluie atténuait sa fureur mieux que n'importe laquelle des berceuses qu'il connaissait.

Harry tendit la main, paume tournée vers le ciel, leva les yeux. L'eau qui descendait de là-haut était tiède. Elle glissait vite le long de son cou, de son dos. Entre ses doigts abîmés.

Mao rouvrit les yeux, calmé. Il s'approcha lentement de la main fermement dressée vers les nuages, puis la saisit doucement.

« -Harry. »

L'interpellé retira vivement sa main. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers le visage du jeune sauvage.

_Comment tu dis ? _

« -Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement.

« -Je parle mieux maintenant, Harry.

-J'ai vu.

-J'ai venu chez toi tous les jours.

-On dit "je suis".

-Je suis.

-Pourquoi tu es là, Mao ? »

Mao fronça les sourcils.

« -Des hommes méchants sont ici.

-Tu les as vu ? »

Le jeune métis secoua sa tête de bas en haut, l'air passablement contrarié.

« -Je vis la fille morte, moi et les miens. Ils ont des pouvoirs mauvais, ils tuent.

-On dit "j'ai vu".

-J'ai vu.

-C'est bien.

-Tu as manqué à moi. Je vis…J'ai vu que tu fais du mal au garçon qui a des cheveux dorés. Tu n'aime pas faire du mal, Harry. »

Le petit brun sourit de nouveau. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Mao, enserra ses bras autour du torse nu.

« -Mao. J'ai aimé faire du mal à Malefoy parce qu'il m'a fait du mal à moi. Plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, il a fait quelque chose que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Je pensais haïr plus fort Voldemort qui m'a pris mes parents. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents.

Toi je t'ai en souvenir au moins un million de fois. Sous toutes tes formes, je t'ai dans ma tête. Et c'est à cause de Malefoy que tu n'as plus voulu de moi. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Mao éloigna le corps d'Harry du sien, ancrant son regard dans les prunelles vertes.

« -Harry, je m'ai trompé.

-Oui. C'est pas grave. On dit "je me suis".

-Je me suis. Je t'aime. Je vais t'aider à chasser les mauvais hommes, avec les miens. »

Harry frissonna une fois encore.

Il agrippa les longs cheveux d'où s'égouttait en continu l'eau légèrement salée, puis passa une langue mutine sur le visage trempé, partant du menton, pour venir se perdre sur les pommettes saillantes, le nez aux contours exotiques, les paupières à demi fermées.

Mao glissa ses bras sous les aisselles du brun, surélevant son visage jusqu'au sien, puis joignit leur langue en une valse effrénée. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine.

Harry ceintura les hanches brunes de ses jambes, entraînant son métis au sol. Leur deux corps largement dissimulés entre les herbes hautes. La pluie frappait contre le dos de l'indien.

Mao rit doucement lorsqu'une main aventureuse vint se perdre entre ses cuisses. Harry effleura du bout des doigts le membre tendu, dressé quelques centimètres au-dessus de son ventre.

Le souffle de Mao coulait, de plus en plus erratique, jusqu'au visage du jeune sorcier. Harry déposa sa tête sur l'herbe mouillée, le front et le cou auréolé de ses boucles charbon, elles aussi détrempés.

Il guida la main du métis jusqu'à son intimité humide, poussa un à un les doigts bruns au creux de son antre brûlant. Puis il conduisit ces mêmes doigts en un va et viens régulier, tirant vers lui le poignet tremblant, le repoussant aussitôt.

Mao se tendait dans cette étroite cavité, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour autant. Sa verge restait en suspens au-dessus du corps vibrant du sorcier, délaissée aux frôlements des tissus qui l'entouraient.

Les gémissements d'Harry vinrent se mêler au chuintement de la pluie, d'imperceptibles murmures au milieu de tant de bruit. Il se cambra délicatement, retira les doigts avec la même précaution, invitant son amant patient à venir prendre leur place.

Mao se pencha vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, tout sourire, unissant une nouvelle fois leur langue, mordillant la bouche écarlate, entrouverte.

Il plaça son sexe douloureux contre l'ouverture frémissante d'Harry, apposant un appui léger sur le point culminant de son plaisir, afin de le torturer quelques instants encore.

« -Mao… »

L'interpellé remua sensiblement son bassin, appesantissant son appui de façon régulière. Les gémissements du petit brun reprirent de plus belle.

« -Ma..o…Arrête…en…enfoiré. »

Le jeune métis se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, avant de s'insinuer en Harry d'une vive impulsion des hanches. Enfin.

Les deux corps se murent en un ensemble parfait, les cris de l'un résonnant dans la bouche de l'autre, les hanches et les dents s'entrechoquant à intervalle régulier.

Harry se sentait renaître.

Il le savait à présent, ce n'était qu'uni à Mao qu'il était lui-même. Harry.

Les deux jeunes hydrides atteignirent l'orgasme rapidement, au même moment. La vague de chaleur familière se répandit dans le ventre du petit brun, entraînant celui-ci au fin fond de la torpeur.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un faible picotement vint tirailler son bas ventre durant un quart de seconde seulement. C'était la première fois qu'une telle sensation survenait après l'amour.

Mao s'extirpa doucement, puis vint s'allonger à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans les feuilles baignées de soleil. La pluie s'était arrêté.

« -Je t'aime Mao. »

L'indien tâtonna l'herbe un instant, recherchant une main à laquelle il s'agrippa fermement une fois qu'elle fut trouvée.

« -Zao narii'm tiano veluma. »

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

Une petite troupe de jeunes hommes, âgés d'une vingtaine d'année environ, se tenait devant le couple dénudé, l'air jovial.

Tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient indiens. Leur peau palissandre, leurs yeux finement bridés ainsi que leur longue chevelure noire, parsemée de pierres précieuses et de plumes.

Un arc pendait à l'épaule de chacun, accompagné d'un carquois et, pour certains, d'une lance ou d'un poignard.

« -Euh…Salut. »

Harry adressa un sourire timide à l'homme qui venait de parler, un grand indien à l'air sage et autoritaire.

Sa tête était couverte d'un mince filet aux mailles étroites, liant entre elles des centaines de petites pierres de couleur, de coquillages nacrés et de minuscules plumes duveteuses.

Le corps était recouvert des épaules aux genoux, d'un vêtement finement travaillé et cousu avec précaution. Tout dans son habillement, jusqu'au riche ornement de ses armes, lui donnait un air de supériorité irréprochable.

« -Dans ta langue ça veut dire que nous sommes mariés. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Mao.

« -Ah bon ? Ah. D'accord.

-Tu es content ? »

Mao avait un air passablement soucieux.

Harry sourit.

« -Bien sûr que je suis content. »

OoOoOoO


	18. Chapter 18

Épilogue

« -Je n'y crois pas ! »

Lucius Malefoy leva les yeux bien haut, écartant de son passage une énième branche incommodante.

« -J'ai dit : je n'y crois pas !

-On avait entendu m'sieur le Ministre. » Rétorqua Goyle avec flegmatisme. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pas au juste ?

-Nous sommes sur une île ! Ces enfants n'ont pas pu disparaître, pffuit ! de cette façon ! »

Malefoy ricana, sarcastique.

« -On dirait bien que si. »

La troupe des Mangemorts, plus ou moins menée par Cornélius Fudge, avançait au cœur de la forêt depuis le levé du jour. Les sorciers ruisselaient de sueur, guidés par leurs seules mauvaises intentions.

Un bruissement agita soudainement les feuilles quelques pas plus loin, au-dessus de leur tête. Avant même que l'un d'entre eux n'ai pu dégainer sa baguette, une flèche vint se planter fermement dans le haut-de-forme du Ministre de la Magie.

Celui-ce se figea instantanément.

Bulstrode saisit la flèche et l'arracha du chapeau d'un geste souple, découvrant le crâne dégarnit de l'homme politique bedonnant.

La flèche était ornée de petites plumes duveteuses, sa pointe de pierre aussi effilée qu'un cure dent.

« -Alors, les gosses ! » Gueula le père indigne dans le silence du petit matin. « On veut jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens ? »

Une silhouette furtive glissa d'une branche à l'autre. Plus vif qu'un rapace, Malefoy brandit sa baguette et un nouvel éclair verdoyant trancha la chaleur exotique de l'île.

Le corps de Justin Finch dégringola des hauteurs, pour venir s'étaler aux pieds du Mangemort à la crinière blonde.

« -On peut continuer comme ça encore longtemps ! » Déclara-t-il à la ronde.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle flèche siffla pour venir se ficher en profondeur dans l'épaule droite de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur et agrippa la flèche de sa main gauche, jurant avec véhémence.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

-Ce n'est qu'un morceau de bois Lucius, » Siffla le Ministre, encore sous le choc. « on continue, ils ne sont pas loin.

-Attendez ! » Le Mangemort semblait de plus en plus en proie à la panique. « Je ne sens plus mon bras ! »

Il tangua un instant sous les regards éberlués de ses compagnons, brassant l'air lourd et sucré de ses grands bras hagards, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, paralysé.

Les sorciers restèrent immobiles quelques instants encore, puis ce fut une pluie de flèches empoisonnées qui les assaillit. Ils tombèrent un à un comme des mouches, dans une cacophonie de cris de panique désordonnés.

C'était tout. C'était fini.

OoOoOoO

Avant même d'avoir ouvert un œil, Cornélius Fudge savait qu'il était dans une merdasse monumentale. Pour commencer, il sentait à peine ses jambes. Ensuite ses poignets étaient fermement liés dans son dos à ce qui semblait être le tronc tortueux d'un arbre.

Il souleva ses paupières dans un effort colossal, grimaçant lorsque la lumière éclatante de midi rencontra la surface laiteuse de ses petits iris glacés.

La première chose qu'il eut dans son champ de vision fut le beau visage d'un jeune indien aux yeux profondément bleus et d'une intensité telle qu'il en resta le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant.

Derrière lui, un troupeau informe d'élèves mi vainqueurs, mi terrorisés, mêlés à d'autres indien, bien plus grand et menaçant que celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le Ministre usa du peu de force qu'il lui restait afin d'agrandir son champ de vision de droite et de gauche, découvrant l'état des Mangemorts qui se rapprochait approximativement au sien.

« -Ne t'approche pas trop bébé. Ce serpent serait capable de te cracher son venin à la figure. »

Harry Potter. Il était donc en vie.

Mao s'effaça sans mot dire, laissant place à un petit brun particulièrement furieux.

Harry s'accroupit face au vieillard grimaçant tout en dégainant un petit coutelas mortellement tranchant, qu'il lui planta sous le nez. Mao s'installa à ses côtés, observant la scène avec une admiration réelle.

« -Harry Potter ! Très heureux de te voir en parfaite santé et… »Il tourna la tête vers l'indien. « Charmante compagnie. »

Le pommeau du coutelas atteint violemment la joue du Ministre, renversant sa tête du côté opposé. Une exclamation de surprise sillonna l'attroupement d'élèves, puis le silence reprit ses droits.

« -Regarde-le encore une fois, et c'est de la lame que je te frappe. »

Harry avait prononcé ces mots avec une placidité effrayante. Il poursuivit du même ton.

« -Maintenant tu t'expliques. Et fort, parce que tous les jeunes sorciers ici présents et miraculeusement de ce Monde, sont comme moi assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Et pourquoi ça s'est passé. »

Le Ministre s'agita un instant, quêtant un quelconque soutien de la part de ses camarades encordés, en vain.

Malefoy faisait les gros yeux à son fils, de façon plus ou moins discrète, lui intimant d'intervenir. Il fut rapidement imité par le reste des Mangemorts qui possédaient un gosse parmi les naufragés. Les jeunes Serpentards les ignorèrent royalement.

« -Et bien… » Bafouilla le politicien véreux. « Mais…hum hum…

-On t'écoute, Monsieur le Ministre.

-Mais ! Mais je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Vraiment ! »

Nouveau coup de pommeau. La tête dégarnie vint percuter le tronc, provoquant le rire léger de Mao qui saisissait à peine de quoi il était question.

« -Là, tu comprends mieux ? »

Fudge usa d'un certain temps avant de reprendre tout à fait le contrôle de lui-même.

« -Jeune homme, ce n'est pas par la violence que… »

Sa tête valdingua de nouveau.

« -Harry ! » Hermione s'était approchée du petit brun en un bond. « Calme-toi, tu vas finir par lui faire perdre connaissance.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Il ne va pas perdre connaissance. » S'adressant au vieux décrépit. « J'ai dit : on t'écoute Monsieur le Ministre. »

L'interpellé dodelina du menton.

« -Vous auriez dû mourir. Tous. » Il avait une voix caverneuse. Le front baissé, les bas joues posées à même son torse ventripotent. « Mais pas toi, Harry Potter. Personne ne se serait douté de ta noble nature. Hydride. Quelle aubaine…

-T'es si bien accompagné. » Siffla Harry, ignorant la remarque du sorcier. « On croirait presque que tu bosse pour Voldemort.

-Mais…C'est le cas, mon jeune ami. L'attroupement de créatures qui séjournaient à Poudlard lui auraient été incommodantes lors de la bataille finale. Il m'a offert de l'en débarrasser pour une modique somme. L'incident de Durmstrang n'était qu'un prétexte. »

Chacun l'écoutait avec une extrême attention, assis en tailleur, morne.

« -Poursuis.

-Convaincre Dumbledore... Quel merdier ! Il ne voulait rien entendre ! Il s'inquiétait ! Et patati ! Et patata ! Pas une seule fois il ne m'a dit que tu étais hydride, Harry. Pas une fois ! Le vieux tordu !

-Il ne le savait pas. Personne le savait. Et ce n'est pas la question. On s'en fout de mon cas, cette histoire nous concerne tous.

-Oui, oui…j'en conviens…Il n'en reste pas moins que si le Maître l'avait su, mon plan serait tombé à l'eau vois-tu. Hé hé ! À l'eau ! Il te veut vivant lors de… »

Le ministre s'interrompit brusquement à la vue du pommeau dangereusement élevé.

« -Bien, bien…On a fait couler le bateau, tout bonnement. Du moins, certains de mes agents de confiance du Ministère. Ils ont fait couler cette coque de mauvais métal. » Fudge ricana bêtement. « Puis ils ont enchanté le bâtiment afin qu'aucune baguette ne puisse être utilisé en son enceinte ! Une vrai crème cette mission ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gosses pré-pubères ! Comment imaginer que l'un d'entre vous puisse se tirer de sa cabine afin d'ouvrir aux autres ?

-En fait, il y avait quelques passagers clandestins, dont deux possédaient ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Aaah…Maudite cape. Maudits passagers…Le bateau aurait sombré, vous, prisonniers des cabines gorgées d'eau…Une réussite ! Mis à part le fait que tu serais mort noyé. Une vrai plaie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Cornélius Fudge avait l'air tout à fait dépité, et de plus en plus à l'Ouest. Il perdait peu à peu les pédales.

« -On est des hommes sérieux, on fait notre travail jusqu'au bout…Un ou deux jours après le naufrage, dont Dumbledore ne savait absolument rien, nous avons vérifié l'état du bateau, paumé quelques centaines et centaines de mètres au fin fond de l'Océan…Quand on a vu que les cabines étaient toutes vides ! Hé hé ! La surprise ! »

Il fut pris d'un fou rire goguenard. Puis redevint sérieux tout aussi soudainement.

« -On vous a cherché partout ! Oh oui ! On a farfouillé dans tous les coins ! Sur la moindre petite parcelle de terre approchant le périmètre du naufrage ! Trois mois qu'on a cherché ! Bien sûr, on a en retrouvé des morts. Pleins ! Au fond de l'eau, sur les plages désertes…Mais le compte n'était pas bon ! »

De nombreux visages ruisselaient de larmes parmi ceux des adolescents. Harry restait stoïque d'apparence, mais sa poitrine le brûlait atrocement.

« -On a fini par débarquer ici, certains que tout se passerait comme prévu. MAIS ! »

Un sursaut général parcourut l'assistance. Fudge nageait en plein délire.

« -Mais non… »

OoOoOoO

La mer dansait. Les vagues s'écrasaient béatement sur le sable jonché de coquillages, délaissant une traînée d'écume immaculée derrière elles.

Un véritable voile de mariée…

« -Harry. »

L'interpellé détourna ses yeux de l'Océan.

« -Hermione. » Il écarta un boucle brune de son visage.

L'air était empli des cris d'oiseaux.

« Je me disais…Peut-être que je pourrais rester ?

-Tsss…Il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous en débarrasser. De Tu-sais-qui. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu reste avec ton homme, mais je doute fort que Dumbledore soit du même avis. »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« -Si je pars, j'ai peur de ne jamais revenir.

-Je sais. Mais il est déjà en route. On a réussi à le contacter grâce à la baguette de Fudge.

-Ah…

-Oui.

-Mao ne sait même pas qu'on s'en va. Il ne va pas comprendre. »

Le petit brun s'agenouilla sur le sable, puis se laissa tomber totalement. Il glissa ses mains sur son visage. Il se sentait épuisé.

Hermione se coucha tout contre lui.

Le soleil s'abaissait lentement vers la mer.

« -Je ne veux pas partir.

-Je comprends.

-Dis-leur que je suis mort. »

Elle resserra ses bras contre le torse nu.

« -Harry…Ne me demande pas ça. S'il te plaît. Ça signifierait ne plus te revoir. Je ne peux pas faire ça à tous nos amis. Aux Weasley, à Molly, à Sirius, à tous ceux qui t'attendent là-bas… Et puis tant de monde sait que tu es vivant, même les Mangemorts…Ton histoire ne tient pas. »

Harry demeura muet. Il le savait d'avance, toute tentative de fuite serait artificielle.

Le jeune hydride se redressa silencieusement.

« -Il risque d'être très malheureux.

-Tu reviendras quand tout sera terminé, Harry. Nous viendrons avec toi. Ron et moi. Peut-être même qu'il pourra venir visiter Londres. Et New York. J'ai une tante qui vit à New York.

-'Mione, je crois que ce monde-là n'est pas bon pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas les voitures, la télévision, les immeubles si hauts…Je ne veux même pas qu'il connaisse tout ça. Il perdrait de son innocence, toute la douceur qui est en lui. »

Il se releva, rapidement imité par la jeune fille, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Hermione dépassa Mao sans le regarder, rejoignant l'attroupement d'élèves qui s'activaient à l'enterrement de Justin Finch.

Harry se stoppa face à son amant, ancrant son regard dans les deux orbes couleur ciel.

« -Harry, tu as du malheur dans tes yeux. »

Le petit brun sourit doucement. Il saisit la petite dent de fauve qui reposait sur la poitrine dénudée du métis, pendue au cordon de cuir simplement serré autour du cou. Il la tourna et retourna entre ses doigts.

« -Mon bébé. Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Mao fronça les sourcils, silencieux.

« -Dans mon pays, il y a un homme très mauvais. C'est celui qui a tué mes parents.

-Vlodémorte ? »

Harry ne pu retenir un rire franc.

« -Vlodémorte…Je m'en souviendrai de celle-là.» Il redevint sérieux, instantanément. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir débarrasser notre monde de ce Mage noir.

-Pourquoi ? Juste toi ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, bébé. C'est comme ça. Des gens vont venir nous chercher pour ramener les élèves dans leur famille. Moi ils vont m'emmener pour que je tue Voldemort. Vlodémorte…»

Mao hocha la tête, l'air tout à fait compréhensif.

« -Après, tu reviens ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas quand je serais face à lui, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir. Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais revenir en fait.

-Harry, tu reste là. Ça c'est mieux. »

Une suite de craquements brusque interrompit le mugissement des oiseaux durant un quart de seconde. Des silhouettes se profilèrent le long de la plage.

Harry saisit Mao par le bras.

« -Viens. »

Le petit brun entraîna son amant à travers les arbres. Une mosaïque de lumière parsemait le sol terreux. Harry s'allongea là. Mao se coucha contre son ventre. Ils se dévêtirent, se caressèrent futilement, comme si leur peau, au contacte l'une de l'autre, les brûlaient.

Mao mordit l'épiderme doré, s'insinua au creux du corps ouvert. Harry agrippa l'épaule d'une main, les cheveux de l'autre, entrouvrant les lèvres sur des gémissements silencieux. Mao se mit à bouger délicatement, entrer complètement, puis sortir, et recommencer. Puis il ondula plus rapidement, plus fort, étouffant ses cris entre les boucles noires.

Les deux corps s'entrechoquaient contre le terreau encore frais de l'averse de la veille. Harry s'arqua soudainement dans un gémissement plus prononcé, les cuisses accrochées aux hanches du métis. Puis plus rien. Seulement les souffles mêlés, saccadés, les cœurs battant fort contre les poitrines.

Les amants détendirent peu à peu leurs muscles, se décollant lentement l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit Mao s'extirper de lui, Harry le retint, resserrant ses jambes dans le dos de l'indien.

« -Attend. Encore… »

OoOoOoO

Harry apparut à l'orée de la forêt, la peau marquée aux épaules, au cou, aux hanches, au ventre. La bouche gonflée et meurtrie. Les yeux plus lumineux que jamais.

« -Harry ! »

Remus Lupin se met à courir, le sourire tendu de part et d'autre de son visage balafré, suivit de près par un grand chien noir à la langue pendante. Le chien devance le lycanthrope, bondi vers l'enfant qui bascule dans le sable en un rien de temps.

Harry souri, passe une main taquine entre les oreilles du chien. Comme Moon aime. Dans ce tout petit creux que les bêtes ne peuvent atteindre elles-mêmes.

Remus serre le corps menu contre lui, les joues inondées de larmes chaudes, le souffle entrecoupé de rires.

Dumbledore arrive lentement mais sûrement, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre, s'enfonçant dans le sable de son petit pas de vieillard. Il souri lui aussi, bien qu'un éclair de tristesse ne subsiste au fond des yeux, derrières les petites lunettes en demi-lune.

Tonks apparaît, elle aussi elle court. Puis Fol Œil, il traîne la patte. Puis tout les autres.

Harry voit des visages qui pleurent, qui rient. Son corps, sur lequel subsiste l'empreinte et l'odeur de l'amant, est enserré, secoué, câliné…On touche ses cheveux, ses joues, ses épaules. On ignore les suçons encore écarlates.

OoOoOoO

L'Île s'éloignait petit à petit. Elle devenait tâche verte au-dessus des vagues, puis mirage, puis souvenir. On avait dû en endormir certains pour les faire monter à bord du petit bateau invoqué par le directeur.

On avait fait embarquer le Ministre d'abord, les Mangemorts ensuite, puis les élèves. Des élèves aux gueules éteintes, à moitiés nus, couverts de terre, la peau tachée du vert de l'herbe dans laquelle ils se roulaient depuis plus de trois mois.

Harry restait accroché au bastingage. Il plissait les yeux pour apercevoir encore le minuscule archipel.

« -Dumbledore a pris les coordonnées de position de l'île. Il a dit qu'on te ramènerait. »

Ron et Hermione encadrèrent le petit brun, rayonnants.

« -On va enfin rentrer chez nous. » Murmura le rouquin. « Vivement notre prochain match de Quidditch.

-Et mon prochain bon bouquin.

-Hermione…Il n'y a que ça qui t'as manqué ?

-Hum…Nan, vivement la prochaine tartine de nutella.

-Oh ! Et les cuisses de poulet !

-Les bon bains bien chauds tellement remplis que quant t'entre dedans ça déborde. »

Ron s'esclaffa.

« -Et toi Ry ?

-Moi, tarte à la rhubarbe, lit douillet et… »

Le jeune hydride s'interrompit brusquement, soudain plus pâle.

« -Harry ?

-Je me sens…nauséeux. »

Sur ce, il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde de sécurité afin de vider son estomac du peu de consistance qu'il retenait.

Hermione retint ses boucles brunes l'air désemparé, tandis que Ron se fendait la poire, de nouveau.

« -Beurk ! Harry ! Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire un jour que t'avais pas le mal de mer. »

Le petit brun releva la tête l'espace d'un instant….

« -C'est vrai ! »

…Avant de régurgiter de nouveau.

« -Charmant. Harry, c'est fini ? » Hermione se pencha aux côtés du jeune sorcier. « Ça va mieux ? »

Harry se redressa finalement, essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de manche.

« -Pfffiou…Je sais pas ce que j'ai…En ce moment je vomis sans arrêt. Matin et soir. »

Hermione ricana doucement, attirant les regards interloqués des deux mâles ici présents.

« -Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Fit Harry, outré.

« -Non, je me disais seulement, c'est pas trop tôt… »

**Fin**

Je ne vous abandonnerai pas sans un petit bonus )


	19. Bonus

Le retour 

Harry posa un pied nu après l'autre sur le sable meuble, rehaussant par la même occasion le corps de l'enfant agrippé contre sa hanche droite.

Derrière lui, Hermione délaissa une énorme valise à même le sol, tandis que son fiancé apparaissait à ses côtés.

Les trois jeunes étudiants restèrent contemplatifs quelques instants. Rien n'avait changé…

« -Regarde Gabriel, c'est joli, hein ? »

Le bambin de tout juste deux ans, petit bout métis aux yeux immensément bleus, le visage hérissé de longues boucles brunes, grimaça face au Soleil éblouissant.

Harry déposa sa main en visière sur le front du petit garçon.

« -Vi. Z'est zouli. »

Quel enthousiasme…

« -Il est vraiment pas bavard ce gosse. » Fit remarquer Ron, un sourire railleur plaqué sur le visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise de plus tête de citrouille ?

-Rien, rien. Nan, je me disais seulement qu'il est pas très réactif. »

Hermione poussa un soupir magistral, alors qu'Harry abandonnait son fils au sable pour se tourner férocement vers le rouquin.

« -Il est quoi ?

-Harry…

-Je te rappelle qu'il est né pendant la guerre !

-Harry.

-Il n'a jamais rien pu voir de réellement exaltant !

-Harry !

-Quoi !

-Ron plaisantait bêtement. Tu sais ? Comme d'habitude. »

Le jeune hydride bougonna un instant avant de rattraper Gabriel, qui trottinait déjà maladroitement en direction de la forêt, s'étalant sur la plage tous les deux mètres. Harry saisit le petit, le recala sur sa hanche et essuya le visage poupin couvert de sable.

« -Allons-y. »

OoOoOoO

La forêt grouillait des mêmes sons, les piaillements d'oiseaux, les cris des singes et le rugissement lointain d'un fauve…

Harry se stoppa un quart de seconde, souriant.

« -Moon. »

Il reprit sa marche, brûlant d'impatience.

Rapidement, les exhortations enjouées des indiens alertés par la horde des félins, résonnèrent entre les arbres. Deux ans qu'ils attendaient le retour du compagnon de leur chef de tribu, ils avaient de quoi se réjouir.

Gabriel se mit à piailler gaiement à l'entente de ces appels jovials. Le petit groupe atteignit une clairière, surplombée d'une petite cascade, qui leur apparut plus que familière.

« -Wooh…Notre camp.

-C'est fou. » Murmura la sorcière.

Hermione s'avança, se dévêtissant au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'entraînaient vers la chute d'eau.

C'est au moment où elle se glissait dans l'eau, recouverte en tout et pour tout de ses sous-vêtements, que la horde d'indiens choisit d'apparaître à l'orée de la clairière mugissant leur joie à tors et à travers.

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à plonger le bébé dans l'eau fraîche, se redressa soudainement tout en recherchant avidement son amant des yeux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, et fendit la troupe pour se stopper à quelques mètres de son compagnon.

Gabriel se dressa sur ses petites jambes encore peu sûres, cramponné au mollet de son géniteur, les yeux rivés vers cet inconnu qui lui semblait pourtant si familier.

Mao était devenu un homme. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés, son corps étoffé et grandit. Une coiffe de plume lui enserrait le front, celle-la même que portait l'un de ses aînés deux ans auparavant.

Il observait tour à tour Harry et le petit qui s'y accrochait. Le jeune homme avait bien pris deux têtes de plus lui aussi, et embellit. Tandis que le bébé avait quelque chose d'inévitablement exotique. Et les yeux bleus…

« -Harry... »

L'interpellé hocha doucement la tête, repoussa doucement Gabriel et se jeta entre les bras de l'indien. Il s'agrippa aux larges épaules, plongea son visage dans la longue chevelure noire et lisse à souhait. Mao enserra ses bras finement musclés autour de la taille blanche, saluant d'un regard rieur le couple de sorciers admiratifs qui observaient la scène, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Mon bébé. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. »

Mao se détacha d'Harry pour l'embrasser aussitôt à pleine bouche, entraînant les exclamations vibrantes de la tribu.

« -Eh ben dis donc…Ça y va. » Susurra Ron, mielleux.

Harry s'écarta soudainement, chopa la main du métis afin de l'entraîner vers le gosse délaissé.

« -C'est ton fils. »

Mao s'accroupit aux côtés du petit.

« -Gabriel, c'est ton papa.

-Papa ?

-Il faut dire yassa. » Rectifia Mao. « C'est comme ça qu'on dit dans notre langue. »

Harry frissonna. La voix était si douce.

« -Tu as entendu Gaby ?

-Vi, papa. Z'est yaza ! »

L'enfant leva haut les bras et saisit entre ses petites mains le menton de Mao.

« -Tu manque beaucoup, beaucoup yaza. »

**Fin de chez fin**


End file.
